


Sinner's Solace

by cherrygirlprime, obsidians



Series: Sinner's Saga [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Learning to live again, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Married Life, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Multi, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, inner peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/pseuds/cherrygirlprime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: This is the third and final part of the Sinner's Saga focusing on more on parenthood among the men, leading normal but same lives, and how the physical act of child birth affected them mentally and emotionally. The spotlight will initially open on Tseng and his decision he made in the closing scene of the last part.





	1. Sinner's Solace

**Author's Note:**

> This again guys is simply updated versions of the old chapters. Please feel free to read them all over again if you feel for a slightly smoother read.

_Deliverance from One’s Self_

 

A ripple of sheer energy went through the room, the force feeling as if it could bend the very walls bowed.  In the center of it all a small female TURK weathered the storm, though it felt like ants along her skin.

"A suicide mission, on the President’s or Vice-President’s orders?" Sephiroth demanded, eyes impossibly bright and seeming to churn with the very color of the Lifestream and pupils constricted yet again, his anger belayed by the domestic scene of him changing his son's diaper, however the little boy seemed to sense it, at how his tiny wing beat in agitation and his sister to cry.

Vincent went to pick up the small girl and bounced her, while they both thought about what Valerie had just admitted to them.

 "How do you know about this?" he asked her, controlling his anger through his deep calm voice as best as he could, seeming as cool as the gunmetal strap to his hip, to the female TURK.

"I used to be a field agent before I became pregnant and was moved to my current job and decided to remain there after Talia's birth; like Sephiroth has decided to do" she explained.

Sephiroth blushed almost imperceptibly slightly at this.

"I will return after a time as they will always be a need for manpower and training, and I will take up the mantle as General once more, but my curiosity spurred on by my adoration for my children and the want to see them through their milestones…I will not leave them alone like this; they're so fragile" he stated.

"Nor should you" Valerie said with a smile to show she understood how he felt and didn't think the less of him because he had decided to give up the field work of being a General at the time, at least until his children were older. "However, I am still in touch with my old unit and my source cannot be named, but they are very high up in the chain of command. It was a mission intended for someone who was essentially an orphan, who was willing to sacrifice their life and the someone who was chosen for it, got scared and Tseng volunteered to take his place" Valerie said, feeling that Tseng's two spouses had a right to know.

Vincent sat in silent rage and Chaos lashed at his confines as Sephiroth showed Valerie out.

 "We have to do something" he said on his return, as Vincent looked at his own daughter.

"He has three small children under the age of one and he's volunteering for suicide missions. I’m sorry I guess I don’t quite get the part where he wanted to choose us as his mates, we, inadvertently, produced these small humans that he wanted so badly and he decides to just cast us all aside" Sephiroth stated with a very calm and smoldering rage.

Vincent didn’t discount the word ‘us’ in the statement.  He knew that Sephiroth was possessive of his love and he was equally needy of it as well, though it very rarely showed.  This was hurting the ex-General more than the man would ever let on.  Vincent honestly wasn’t fairing any better as he had seen the signs but again, had failed another lover.

Chaos was normally just humming in the background when it came to Vincent, a perpetually burbling creature that like to comment about their lives when it felt like it or offer unsolicited advice.

**Little host, it seems to me the solution to your problem is one so obvious that it shames me that with your supposed intellectual prowess, you could not consider it yourself. How did Tseng ground you both? He made you fat and practically immobile and saddled you with offspring to raise. Tseng has the same gender shifting abilities as yourself so that he can procreate, any one of you may enact that change in him. So, do so and we may all rejoice in having more offspring. His body shall be prepared to be seeded on his transformation.**

 

Vincent and Sephiroth looked at each other sharply at this.

"It will be me" Sephiroth said with a growled finality and determination.

"I don't know if I can condone this, but something must be done" Vincent objected in a dubious tone of voice.

 

_TURK Headquarters_

Reno's eyes were wide with terror as Sephiroth held him dangling from his fist, "Tell me where he is or else I shall I enact with you the fun little scene I had with Tseng in his office before we got together? I'm sure you heard about that" Sephiroth cautioned him in a deadly calm, sinister sounding voice.

Tseng was preparing to deploy the next day from the safe house, when suddenly he felt something happen to his body and he turned to see his spouse staring at him with anger in his face. "Sephiroth?" he said, wondering at the feminine change to his voice as he was knocked unconscious with one righteous fist to the face and the one winged angel bore his quarry away into the night.

Sephiroth examined the girl as she dangled in her bonds like a marionette begging to be played with. Tseng's suit had already been ripped from her, to tatters that lay at her feet, revealing the girl's ivory hued skin uninterrupted, but for the inky blackness of her leather bonds. She was still unconscious and unaware of the provocative scene she was affording Sephiroth as he examined her.

The female was lean with subtle curves and a small bottom like a ripe peach and delicately made with lithe limbs and small breasts topped with dark tan nipples. Her features were small and her face, an exquisite oval with almond shaped eyes, now closed in her repose with delicately pointed dark arches to her eyebrows. Her lips full and kissable looking. The dark dot of her tilak rested in the middle of her forehead and her widow's peak rested right above it, sweeping back into long hair that that just covered her bottom. Some of it had gotten disarrayed in her struggles and covered part of her upper chest and a nipple was revealed through her concealing strands that puckered in the slightly cool air, however, nothing covered Tseng's new pussy except for as small neat triangle of dark hair. The way her legs were spread, revealed her pouting pussy lips.  Tseng made a very beautiful woman who looked ultimately fuckable.

She was seated in a hanging chair, her hands were bound to the suspension bar at the top, holding her in place. There was a buckle around her waist and the seat was ridged, supporting her rear.  Her legs were hugely spread from where the thigh harnesses draped from the suspension bar. She was reclined as far as the chair would allow, her head cantered slightly to the right and the chair swayed slightly as her feet did not touch the floor.

Tseng blinked open his eyes, frowning slightly that the last thing he remembered, was Sephiroth looming over him like a deity standing in judgment of him. "What is going on?" he demanded and then he started at the feminine voice emerging from his own throat and looked down and she screamed when she regarded her newly feminine body

."A suicide mission?  Come now Tseng, did you think you could worry us like that and get away with it?" he purred and approached the shrinking girl.

"Stay away from me, what have you done to me!?" she cried and gasped and blushed when Sephiroth peered into the caravan of her pussy and gently spread her delicate lips, knowing what to look for and finding it. His finger lightly brushed against her maidenhood.

"Well, well you are completely intact as Valles and myself were.  It shall be an honor taking your other cherry, Yue; as you shall be known in this form" Sephiroth taunted her with a leer that made Yue shiver.

"Sephiroth, this joke is extreme even for you and this one isn't funny" Yue said nervously.

"I'm not one to joke about a serious matter such as your life, our lives together, and our children” the General ground out angrily through his teeth, eyes glowing with unholy light.

 

“You are losing this battle to me tonight, with the full blessings of Vincent, which if you think that I am livid, you wait until you are visited by him as well. Did you really think you were the only one who could control when we shifted? We hold the same power over you.  You will not squander what is not yours to give away freely.  Your life is ours to have AND to hold; remember?" Sephiroth said and Yue tried to bring her legs together as Sephiroth traced along her inner lips with one long finger, only to grab her mound harshly and squeezed it.

"You wouldn't dare do this to me again!" He cried.  

“I have no intention of the sort.  You will give yourself over to me willingly and I know you find this overall and bizarre situation stimulating” Sephiroth stated tapping the side of his nose.  He could smell the excitement oozing from Tseng, or the newly named Yue. “Besides, what? You’ll continue to endanger yourself and you endanger our family life just so you can run from the truth of things? No.  I must ensure you don't stray again; at least not for a long while. Vincent and I talked it over with Chaos and everyone has agreed, that it is your turn to be seeded and Chaos has made your body fertile and ready for me" Sephiroth explained, covering her belly with his hand, "you're already ripe and ovulating; all your body needs is my sperm and you will be a mother within a year" Sephiroth informed her and Yue started thrashing in her bonds in panic at this.

"You wouldn’t…Sephiroth, NO!" she hissed.

"You had no qualms about doing it to me, in fact, you have been treating Valles and I as your personal harem and calling all the shots sexually for a long time and it is time you were taught a lesson and put in your place. Now, I will prepare you" Sephiroth said and lowered himself to his knees before Yue’s well spread pussy and the girl jumped to feel his tongue graze along her chaste folds. She gritted her teeth to stifle the groans of excitement that escaped from her throat, but his tongue teased and tormented the tiny sensitive bud and she cried out in mindless ecstasy.

 The inexperienced girl had no defense against his well experienced tongue as it licked and lapped, drinking in her sweet juices as they flowed freely from the heated lips of her cunt. She clenched her fists in despair and tried to control her wayward hips as they thrust upwards to meet his tongue. Then suddenly he plunged the tip of his tongue into her tiny hole and she lost the little control she had left. Her supple hips rose and fell to meet his thrusting tongue as it penetrated the virgin depths of her inflamed cunt. A part of her mind still fought to resist the explosive sensations that rocked her inexperience body as his tongue thrust and lunged into her hot tightness. Her cries of pleasure grew louder and she knew that she had to fight the temptation to surrender. Hot juices poured from her plundered cunt and she felt her orgasm wash over her like a tidal wave and threw back her head cried out almost in agony as her whole body shook with release.

Sephiroth stood up and looked back at the panting girl, the ivory skin of her sooth face was now suffusing with blushes and he wiped her feminine juices from his lips and decided she was ready to be taken for the first time as she had already released and very easily, have achieved maximum lubrication and was now ready to be seeded. Sephiroth undressed as the nervous Yue looked on. "You had your fun; it is time to end this" Yue said in commanding voice that he was used to having obeyed. His answer was, Sephiroth placing his massively swollen tool at her wet entrance; the size difference of his erection and her tiny, untried sheath almost laughable in comparison.

"No- you had your fun, now it is my turn" Sephiroth purred. "Now this will hurt a bit" Sephiroth said and made that point by plunged into her in one single thrust, causing her to cry earnest tears, tearing asunder her hymen and claiming her completely.

"Ng...Please, please take it out, it cannot possibly fit this body!" Yue screamed in sudden agony as her tortured vaginal muscles seemed about to tear under the strain of accommodating his thickness and length.

Sephiroth just paused, enjoying how her walls clenched on him. "I believed I asked you to do the same thing when I found myself in the same situation. I’m being much gentler with you.  Let’s just say… I'm returning the favor" Yue gasped in pain as Sephiroth started to move in her, Yue was repulsed at the painful and alien sensation, as the large cock soon easily moved in her, her treacherous body providing lubrication to facilitate her own deflowering. As the pain lessened, she slowly grew used to the pumping hardness of his prick and the pain became more bearable.

She could think and take notice. Her body was responding on a primitive level that had nothing to do with what she was thinking. Her mind didn't seem able to affect her body's reactions but her body was sending signals that seemed to contradict her will. As the pain lessened, her untutored hips began automatically to take up the slow regular rhythm of his driving penetration. Despite her revulsion for what he was forcing her to do, the exquisite sensation gradually returned. The girl strained upwards to meet his thrusts and he increased the tempo until his inflamed cock was plunging deeply into her without any regard for her recent virginity.

“Seph…Sepph…Sepphi…Sephhiihahh!”  The deflowered girl uttered in a breathless wail, unable to finish his name on her lips as her orgasm peaked and she stiffened under the man’s powerful thrusts.

Sephiroth rode out her orgasm as her conquered pussy churned helplessly around him, as he hammered like a madman into her depths and a few minutes later; a sharp cry from Yue announced the same thing had happened again and then again.

"Well if I like pain, you like cock. You are a little nympho" he taunted her as he ravished her newly opened passage. "Three orgasms and we're only getting started, four if you include when I ate you out," he had a hold of her hips in almost a bruising way as he slammed himself home inside her, each thrust driving his pubic bone against her well exposed clit, maddening the girl and keeping her helpless body on the verge of orgasm, so when one washed over her, there was another powder keg waiting to blow.

Tseng mind was in turmoil to be taken this way again, not by the near-stranger Sephiroth, as he once had been when he first raped Tseng, but by his loving husband, as his strange new body reveled in the pleasures being forced upon it as his mind seemed to slip away with each feminine orgasm. Tears streamed freely from her eyes to drip upon her perky breasts and Sephiroth ruthlessly slammed into her pussy in a way that felt as unspeakably good as his wide cock easily found her g-spot and worried that too; her cries of pleasure came unbridled from her mouth and she cried again in release. Sephiroth was coming too. He drove deep within her and stopped to feel her inner pussy muscles caress his dick as wave after wave of pleasure peaked for her. With her pussy milking his cock, he could hold out no longer and he blasted the first jet of sperm-laden semen into the writhing depths of Yue's body.  As his cock was bathed in the flooded passage he spurted again and again, wondering if his swimmers would find their mark the first time.

Quickly releasing the girl, Sephiroth seized her and threw her outrageously exposed body over his shoulder as if she were captured booty. Yue protested by pounding on his back to no avail, a spitting kitten in hand. Soon she was secured over a spanking horse with her arms and legs secured to the lower posts, while her body draped across the top and her tits dangled on either side.

"Now I am going to fuck your mouth and then take your ass, just for the hell of it. This position seems familiar?" he asked the forlorn looking girl. "So, suck my cock" he ordered her, rubbing his dank cock against her cheek, coating it with their spendings.

"I will not!" she defiantly said, turning her face away from the still damp and sex pungent object, yet she was still so turned on that Tseng’s subconscious was raging and aroused at the same time.

"Must we go through this again?" Sephiroth said with an impatient sigh and sharply tugged Yue’s smooth hair until she cried out and her full lips engulfed him and her tongue danced against his now soft cock, involuntarily encouraging it back to life to continue to plunger her body. Sephiroth sighed at the familiar feeling of a well-known, but albeit smaller mouth on his cock, but found out that her gag reflexes were more prevalent in this form. He reached down and played with her tan nipples, noting how sensitive they were as they puckered and lengthened under his gentle touches.

It didn't take him long to get hard again and he reluctantly pulled himself from her clinging lips and walked behind her to examine her small plush bottom. He stroked the small contours of its feminine curves, it was petal soft and unblemished. On a whim, Sephiroth brought the flat of his hand down on it in a hard spank, causing Yue to tense in shock and then wail. Sephiroth continued spanking her for many fun minutes until a sniveling Yue had tears running unbridled down his cheeks, mainly in humiliation than pain, at being spanked like a child and pleaded with Sephiroth to stop.

Finally, Sephiroth stopped and retrieved the lube he had brought and spreading her cheeks, he first licked her rosebud and then lubed up a couple of fingers and pressed them against the seam of her body until they sank easily into her, scissoring and fluttering them inside her until she was ready for him and then replaced them with his tool. Soon he was inside her tightest passage, he hadn't really been planning to take her that way, but somehow felt that taking all three of Yue’s holes while she was in bondage would make it seem more prevalent to the girl, at how she, he was HIS.  She was against him. He fucked her well used rear passage as he fingers fucked her empty pussy and played with her clit until she came again with a shout and he came himself a second later and left her tied up as he thoughtfully went to wash himself so his cock would be clean for the rest of what he had in store for her.

Yue looked a right mess when Sephiroth released her, with disheveled hair, a tear stained face, a red bottom and slight bruising on her hips where he had squeezed them as he came. "Okay you have proved your point; let's go home and forget about this" Yue said in a broken voice.

"Sorry Yue, I have to make sure that I seed you, so we shall be having sex all night long. So, I can be gentle and you will allow me to use your body however I will or I can tie you and make you experience pain like to never imagined it could feel" Sephiroth threatened, indicating a to bed in the center of the room. He was already hard and wanting to cum in her sweet ivory toned body again and again.

"But you love me" Yue looked so forlorn it had come to this.

"I do and I shall love you even more when you carry my child. So, I can either take you on the floor as if you were a bitch in heat or you can walk to the bed of your own free will. Your choice."

Yue's body trembled as she approached the bed, but lay down on it with as much dignity as possible with sperm leaking from her two holes.

She submitted to Sephiroth all night long as he took her many times and in many positions, making her suck him hard again between times, to ravish her anew. She came many times and he copiously flooded her sperm drenched channel when he spent, as if trying force his sperm to attack her eggs on his command as a good General should when deploying his troops.

The early morning hours found her half comatose face down on the bed while Sephiroth held the exhausted girl's rear high in the air was he continued to ravish her sore pussy and when he came, she did too, with relief more than pleasure and it sounded more like a gurgle. He held her in place as his final jet stream filled her good sperm saturated sheath and then allowed her to slump forward insensibly. When he pulled his thick prick from her, it was like a cork was removed from her body as a thick deluge of white flooded from her smarting interior to join the huge puddle in the middle of the bed, from their combined juices and she lay insensible right on top of it. Yue moaned at this before she passed out as it continued to seep from her prone body.

 

 Sephiroth got a towel and wiped her clean only externally. He didn't bother looking for clothes for the new female as it warm day anyway, instead he wrapped her up in his arms and flew them both home, not caring that drops of sperm still leaked from her abused cunt onto the ground below during their flight, to have her taken care of by the waiting Vincent.

Yue cracked slightly crusted eyes open to the bastard of the sun and sun rays that were leaking into the bedroom.  He went to turn over onto his stomach and surprised by two additional growths on his chest…oh.

All the thoughts of the previous night came rushing back.  The would-be suicide mission that went just fine until one insane spouse had sliced a whole wall away in his safe house and turned him…him into her.  After that, it was all just depravity at its finest.  He knew that this female body was pregnant. How couldn’t he be, when every time he would so much as try to crawl away on hands and knees, there was something tall, large, overbearing, and had a black wing that like to encompass people, looming over him, with a dick to be shoved into all his now feminine orifices.  What was he, now she, going to do?  There were responsibilities to be met, deadlines to be kept, and things that Reno just...no.

She looked under the cover at her overall body.  Thank Leviathan it was cleaned, though she felt thoroughly defiled right now.  She fully opened her eyes and looked around the room.  Surprisingly there was no sentential on guard. She turned to the corner of the bed and quickly regretted it.  She felt like she’d went in the ring with a Malboro.  Speaking of Malboro…

Despite her body's protests, she was up like lightening to the bathroom and heaving in the commode.

She grimaced at the taste of her mouth, which pretty much was nothing and what she was certain was stomach acid and…not food.  Ugh.

She padded over to the mirror and bent to rinse her face in the sink and her mouth.  When she lifted her head to look at herself in the mirror she froze.  There in the mirror, was a carbon copy of Tseng’s mother.  She startled so badly that she stumbled back and hit the wall behind her with a cry and crumpled to her knees.  She sat there, eyes wide, both small hands covering her mouth, rocking back and forth shaking.  All the features were there.  The only thing that marked Tseng, as really Tseng at this point, was his tilak.

This was too cruel, even for him.  He could have lived with this, after the eventual shock as he knew that this was Sephiroth’s way of keeping him safe, close.  But to look like the one person he’d loved the most next to the five that were residing with him?  He wasn’t sure his psyche could do it.

Vincent had been so livid with Tseng.  Sephiroth found him literally wearing a hole in the floor lurking back and forth when he’d returned with a bundled and very feminine Tseng.  Vincent had allowed the children to visit Wutai two-fold, to learn more of their culture and by request Yuffie, surprisingly wanted the children to come after Rufus’s and her rather quick nuptials. She’d said it was “for practice”. He’d known why the quick nuptials now.

Two whole days Tseng had been out in the bed.  Vincent was beside himself with a host of emotions, and now it seemed, so was Sephiroth, fearing he was too rough.  Chaos assured both mates that the child was just taking hold and since he was not naturally enhanced, this was normal.

Both Sephiroth and Vincent had cleaned Tseng, Yue from top to bottom but left her nude so that any wounds or love bruises would not be exacerbated while they healed.

It just so happened the two had stepped away to get groceries and clothing, as Yue made for an even smaller, more traditional built Wutaian woman, much like Yuffie with slightly larger breast.  She was leggy, about 5’5 or so, but very small waist and a slight flair to the hips.  Much like Vincent could be a sister to Tifa, Tseng in feminine form could be to Yuffie.

Vincent was the first in the door when he felt Chaos’s pull on their mating mark.  Vincent followed it to where Yue had been and she wasn’t in the bed and went to the bathroom.

There on the floor, staring at nothing was a nude and silently crying Yue that had slumped over to her side on the floor with her hands under her head.

Vincent quickly bent and picked up the seemingly comatose woman and carried her back to the room, Sephiroth was already waiting with concern clearly on his face.

Once she was tucked back in and Vincent was sitting back beside her, she said in a low almost, unheard voice.

“I cannot do this.  Please it isn’t the gender swap, it’s not even the child. It’s not even about my responsibilities being taken from me now.  You can’t expect me to wear this face for the next nine months, I beg you please!” her voice started low and had increased to almost a mournful cry as she covered her face with both hands and began crying anew, this time aloud.

 

To say that both men were worried was an understatement.  They had no idea what would have brought this response on out of the stoic, sometimes brash, sarcastic man, now turned woman.

 

Vincent pulled one of her hands away from the beautiful brown doe eyes that had become puffy and red from tears and spoke.

 

“What is worrying you so? Truly neither of us meant to hurt you or burden you with something we felt you couldn’t bear but somehow, I feel there is…more to this pain.  We cannot help if we do not know” Vincent said rubbing his hand down her silky hair.

 

Yue just shook her head and slowly laid down and covered her head with the covers.  She just couldn’t right now.  Maybe never.  That ball of apathy hadn’t left.  Just because Sephiroth had come and caught her unawares, didn’t mean she was cured.  There were…other ways of escape if need be.  He’d miss his children and his spouses but something was wrong and with this new revelation and child on the way, from his feminine body, one that looked like its long-lost grandmother and he wasn’t sure he could face that.

 

 How could he tell the father of his child the sadness he felt stemmed from the war on his homeland that took the life of this child he was carrying’s grandmother, who he looked a spitting image to know that he was a female, that he ran the campaign and cause the sadness in the first place?  What’s worse is that he was a coward and for his own comfort, he had left her there to die alone in the war, basically joining the enemy, as if he’d cut her down himself.

  He’d known that Sephiroth was just as much a pawn as he’d been being the ‘Commander’ of the Turks.  General and Commander just meant you had more blood on your hands than others.

 Vincent continued to rub Tseng and Sephiroth …looked sad probably for the first time in his life.  It was almost like he had a sixth sense about things.  They now knew that Tseng was not alright and with his work not being in hand, he would deteriorate that much faster.

 Vincent’s eyes flickered from red to golden to red again indicating he was having an internal conversation with Chaos.  Whenever that was the case, it was not typically broadcast as it was normally in Vincent’s mind space.  Sephiroth saw Vincent’s hand still in his petting of Tseng. Ah Vincent understood what was going on with their mate.  The funny thing about when a person is sleep, which Yue had slipped into, Chaos could access more through their bonds and then share it.

Once Vincent was informed, the information was then relayed to Sephiroth and Vincent watched him as Sephiroth’s head turned slightly to the side at the information and then dropped to the floor in…shame.

Vincent for the first time in a long while, allowed his age to show in his eyes.  They had all been hurt and it looked like the hormones would be manifesting more on this dark place, which had been growing for a time.  Chaos had also told him about the darkness that had been growing in Tseng, why he’d purposely been absent.

Before he’d known it, his clawed hand had begun shredding into the sheet.

Sephiroth focused on him at that moment.

“I need to either spar or kill something, or both, care to hunt Sephiroth” and without waiting for an answer Vincent swept out of the room leaving a blissfully unaware Yue.

 

 


	2. Sinner's Solace

**Beast among Men**

 

As soon as Vincent passed the grand entry of the double doors to the mansion, he took off at a run, a blur of black, red, and gold, with only a sliver of silver on the just as quick jump into the air, which ended with a beautiful aerial backflip of Vincent baring his Cerberus and shooting off three successive rounds.  Sephiroth, ever quick on the uptake, was his own prism of silvery black, sleek unsheathed Masamune quickly deflecting the shots.  They had run into the semi opened field that was in front of the home that lead down the winding path into Nibelhiem.

 Unbeknownst to them, this also yielded a view from the main bedroom, specifically where one Yue had padded to for fresh air but now was enraptured watching the men fight.  Sephiroth, holding his Masamune high above his head in a strategic form ready to strike, drew back his right hand towards his side, an obviously angry red sigil growing in his palm and released it in Vincent’s direction. Vincent’s eyes flashed golden and glowed. Oh, the whelp wanted to play with fire.

Chaos via Vincent would show him fire alright.

Vincent’s speed more than tripled as Chaos lending his full strength to Vincent’s still human looking body, as he doubled back and weaved in and out from between the trees releasing flurries of different attacks from Cerberus from the triple barrels.  Sephiroth jumped into the air, alight with his incorporeal wing and his now freed black ether wing, finding he had to use effort to bat away the barrage of magical attacks ranging from Fira to Blizzara.

Vincent had wings too, his were just not a prissy as Sephiroth’s were, and yes Chaos could see the other as well. As soon as Sephiroth had batted the last attack away and snorted inelegantly at Chaos’s baiting, Vincent was just there, hovering within a hairsbreadth of each other, eyes flashing but now settling back to their natural, but now definitely glowing, hue.

Sephiroth had just enough time to dismiss Masamune as he saw Vincent holster Cerberus before this became an actual aerial fight, all a blur to the common man.  There was a knee in the stomach, a solid punch in the face, and a flurry of wings of large proportions.

 Sephiroth was blocking that claw like it was a child's toy until a swipe of those deadly talons scored upon Sephiroth's exposed chest caused them to give pause. It was having the opposite effect on both men as it drew blood from the rivets they left, only to heal literally seconds later. The heated battle was turning them both on and it was apparent from the pointed outlines in their blatant leather clothing they chose to wear.

Yue had been just feeling suffocated and nauseous when she’s walked outside when this battle began. Tseng's mind knew that it was from him this was stemming.  He really didn't know how to feel. Did he like the idea of another child, yes of course!

Did he love Sephiroth and could deal with the fact that this was Sephiroth's child? He… didn't know. Not to the not loving part, but that he’d taken him by force… again and quite aggressively and with gusto.  He had even loved it so much at the time as well!  He could say his body had betrayed him.

 Sephiroth had promised never to tread there again.  Then there was the fact that he'd been mentally unwell for months … yet and what haunted him had become his physical prison. Tseng knew he was so messed up.  Most Turks were honestly.  If they weren't, they weren't Turks, simple as that. Yue continued to watch the men idly but then there was a change in objective and she could see it.

 

They took the battle to the ground but continued to grapple at each other.

The sky took on a grey look and before long the men were literally punching, biting, and scratching each other in newly formed mud.  Neither cared.  The grappling of the arms became pulling of hair which turned to, making faces come closer so that harsh and bruising kisses could be given.  The pulling and tugging became ripping of clothing being pulled off hurriedly while skin breaking bites were placed upon each other’s pale bodies.  Grappling now had a new meaning as it was to see who would now submit to this obvious act of coitus that was going to happen.  All this while one and a half sets of wings were still flapping agitatedly.

Vincent, with one last form of strength, push Sephiroth from him and sat on the plushness of his ass cheeks while bending over and holding the man’s neck with his deadly claw which did nothing but make the General groan in a mix of disappointment and severe arousal because of the deadliness of the points of the fingers. Sephiroth felt Vincent's other hand traveling to unknown territory on himself and he shuddered, knowing what was on the man's mind. He had won fair and square.  Vincent gently pulled himself back, propping up Sephiroth's behind while half of his non-muddied face looked back at the man, excitement and fear in his eyes though he carried himself much more different.  Courage in the face of defeat.

Yue watched from the verandah breathing harder than she thought possible as she knew what was coming.

 

Vincent Valentine-Xu was going to dominate Sephiroth Crescent Valentine-Xu.

Oh Leviathan, he had to say their names completely out mentally because this was happening.  A pinned down, nude and muddied Sephiroth in the drizzle with, an equally nude and muddied Vincent with Chaos's wings…he thought he'd start hyperventilating.

Back in the field, Sephiroth clinched his fist at his sides in the mud as he knew what was coming.  Vincent still held his neck in place with his gauntlet and he traced the firm globes of the ex-Generals behind and while gazing at it and back up the expanse of Sephiroth’s back, the black wing fluttering to the side gently.

Vincent traced the seam of the derriere and found what he was looking for and inserted his finger into the searing passage never tried.  Sephiroth was a proud creature but the one insertion of that one, long finger, along with that gauntlet on his neck, it was amazing. 

He cried out. 

Vincent wasted no time in inserting another finger along with it, grazing along something that caused Sephiroth to see stars.  He wanted to be angered at this indignation, he did.  What he was getting was excited and more aroused than he thought he would ever be in this position.

Vincent saw that Sephiroth too shared their similar convenient feature that Vincent and Tseng had as a male and it was sopping wet with excitement from the previous fight and of things to come.

Vincent pulled up the General by a long swath of his hair, positioning him now on his knees, the other deadly hand wrapping around his neck, grazing his Adam’s apple. Sephiroth had one of his hands flat on his thigh, the other braced against the hand pulling his hair and then all-time stopped as the drizzle continued to fall on both their overheated flesh.  Vincent bent forward, still holding the hair, bit into the right shoulder and sheath himself all in one move, making Sephiroth yelled out, slamming his eyes closed as his body quaked with an onslaught of pain, pleasure, and excitement, all rolled into one.

Vincent set a brutal pace, forcing the man to take up being on his hands and knees as Vincent fucked him with wild abandonment.  There was no permeable and it didn’t look like Sephiroth honestly wanted it.  Vincent still had a tight rein on that glorious wet hair and was literally fucking the man into the dirt as Vincent, being a good-sized man in the dick department, was touching everything.  Sephiroth wondered why he had not allowed one or both of his spouse to take him like this beforehand.  He had so many sounds spilling from his lips as he overall shook from head to toe.

 

Vincent shifted and now was straight up pounding his prostate full on and now, NOW Sephiroth was howling his pleasure to sky, pushing back while Vincent shoved in.  It was the most non-gentle coupling they'd had and it was glorious. Sephiroth collapsed face and chest to the ground, Vincent now scratching down his spine with that perpetual cold claw against his overheated body, while pressing his face into the soft and giving ground as he tried to make words with his mouth and failed, grunts and gradually changing pitched groans coming more and more.

 

Yue could hear Sephiroth way from the verandah and either due to their mating or this pregnancy; she was sensitive.  She began working her tanned nipples and massaging her breasts as well.  She sat down, back against the wall of the verandah breathing harder and whimpering as she did have the knowledge that Sephiroth didn't that she'd carried over from her dalliance with women as a male. Trust Tseng in any form to be direct.  She was now two fingers deep inside of herself while her thumb continued to graze her swollen, but sensitive bud of a clitoris.

Down below again Sephiroth was close and he was getting desperate for that release soon. Vincent had it in hand, literally.  As he slid along his back, placing his mouth directly by Sephiroth's ear and his hand had abandoned his hair, to take up his proud erection. He spoke into that ear, setting Sephiroth off even as he'd continued to pump into him and now jack him in time to his thrusts.

“You are mine, little mate. Mine to fight, mine to mark, and mine to have you any way I see fit to take you, are we clear?” the oddly polyphonic voice than sounded like, but unlike Vincent said as Vincent's wings wrapped around both, holding Sephiroth still as he bit him on last time, setting Sephiroth off in a blinding orgasm.  Vincent's wings extended then and beat at the drizzled ran as he pumped into the now whimpering body below him prolonging Sephiroth's orgasm as he himself finally came with a growl on the air.

Yue as well had moved on to three fingers and the other hand worked in earnest now at her clitoris. Tseng idly thought this was why women were difficult but that thought was cleared out by an explosion of color behind her eyes that she squinted against and writhed in place crying out loud, but having enough sense to bring her hand up and bite it to muffle the sound as she rode out her pleasure, sitting on the verandah in the now obviously cool breeze.

As Sephiroth recovered from their tryst, Vincent's head snapped up and in the direction of the verandah.  Yue had watched and from the scent of things, had thoroughly enjoyed it herself. Vincent allowed himself to smirk at both if his handiworks as Chaos grumbled it had been them both taking its wings back in a tantrum Vincent was used to. For such an ancient creature, it was so childlike. Vincent

gathered his wits at Chaos's withdrawal and with a shake of his head, he lifted his spouse from the ground, though he was incensed at being treated like he was infirmed, Vincent simply asked could he walk right now. This was met with embarrassed silence and they walked in peace.

Yue had recuperated and made her way back to her bed. Yes, she missed them and what either could do to her, but she continued to mope about in her room, slipping away back to sleep.

 The days melted into two weeks after that shared experience with no signs of change.

Vincent stayed with Yue as she stayed in her room, barely leaving it, barely eating anything and bathing only when Vincent himself bathed her. It was like she was already deceased and haunting those four walls. She raved endlessly about harm she had caused to others that she was a coward and how she had responsibilities to get back to. Yet she didn't, she was on maternity leave, he and Sephiroth had seen to that.

 

_FLASHBACK_

It was another lost glass of bourbon that crash landed on the floor and caused the glass to shatter and the honey colored liquid to seep from the carnage as Rufus was informed of what was going on with his very male leader of the TURKS by her spouses.

"Again? Aren't three children enough for you? Are you attempting to start your own military General? Here, I got you all a present, use them wisely" Rufus said as he plopped the huge box of condoms onto his desk. They looked at him questioningly; considering his own recent shotgun marriage. "They are the extra-large variety. Use them in good health and stop taking my most important men from me with your gender shifting habits! Another male on maternity leave? Imagine!"

_END FLASHBACK_

As for Sephiroth, Tseng was too afraid to be alone with him after how he had forced himself on her, so he barely came home and Vincent was heartbroken at how much he must be hurting but refused to show it. Vincent knew that he had meant no harm and knew that Yue, herself knew that too. Sephiroth had been taught to act first and ask questions later since birth, despite him being very intelligent; so, it was hard to break the habit of a lifetime. Vincent also knew that he felt ashamed of himself now that they had the full story and was avoiding home as much as possible and was probably staying at his old place and Vincent didn't like him being alone.

As far as their children went. All their friends were taking them in turns until Tseng's breakdown could be sorted, if it could. Tseng was in a fragile state that was exacerbated by his own new visual appearance, to the point that Vincent had had to remove all the mirrors from around her.

Vincent's thoughts were interrupted by the Sephiroth coming home and it bothered Vincent how he seemed feel he had to sneak into his own home. Vincent didn't ask questions, but put his arms around the taller man and soundly kissed him and he made a sound halfway between surprise and desire as Vincent put all his need for him into his kiss. Sephiroth's arms tightened around him to the point that would have crushed a regular man to death, but Vincent was not a regular man. Vincent answered by grinding his body against his own and could feel Sephiroth's own erection through his clothes. He knew that he hadn't had sex for weeks as if to punish himself and was desperate for it, they parted at Yue's gasp of surprise and then she screamed and flinched back from the sight of Sephiroth, causing him to run like a wounded animal in blind panic.

"Sephiroth!" Vincent called after him, his answer was the front door slamming. Having had quite enough of Yue, Vincent rounded on her. "Why did you scream? You know he loves you and is the co-parent to your children; just as much as I am. I need him here, our children need to come home and even you, yourself need him" he demanded of her.

She looked surprised at Vincent's anger.

 "He forced me, again; he promised never to do that!" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Vincent was getting sick of tiptoeing around her and pandering to her moods. His own temper which, although very well controlled by himself, ran a mile deep and he was getting sick of her painting herself as a complete victim and miring herself in past sorrows that she could have little more prevented than catch a falling star; it wasn't going to happen! He, himself, was bogged down in the quagmire of his own emotions, while trying to deal with the absence of his children, that he sorely missed, an absentee spouse who was already emotionally damaged and another who was having breakdown and he was stuck juggling them all! He felt like he was about to have his own breakdown, but had to be stoic for all of them, then something in him snapped.

 "You drove him to it by your actions and now you are punishing him! You are not being fair! Tell me Tseng, where exactly did WE as a family unit fit into your grand scheme of things when you took on that suicide mission?  What about those children that you wanted so terribly that YOU used it first thing on the both of us, taking the choice out of our hands, though you knew that we'd have it no other way" he was suddenly shouting at her. 

 Yue reared back as Vincent's normally calm red eyes seemed to take on a maniacal glow.

 "So, you got fucked? So, you go spanked? You enjoyed it! Perhaps I should repeat it myself?  He fucked you to actually save yourself from your own self-pity, you simple-minded man "he sneered at her, Chaos just under the surface due to his extreme anger at her.

"You stay back" she commanded him, a little hurt but a lot surprised that this was more so a saving method.  That meant that he'd been slipping and his mental turmoil had shown through his training.

 "I do not report to you in anyway, and yes my own training and life experience afforded me the knowledge that something was amiss.  I am 58 years old, something that my shell deceives the masses a lot " he said, Yue gasped as he tore her t-shirt from herself and she turned and ran, however Vincent was much taller and taunted her by catching her long enough for her jeans to be sacrificed as well. Then she was released wearing just a pair of blue panties and ran again as Vincent stalked her, enjoying their cat and mice game. He even slowed down his advance of her, enjoying the sight of her unbound breasts jiggling and her juicy ass cheeks swaying as she ran. Of course, the mansion had a panic room and he knew she was heading for it and he would have problems getting in if she achieved that place, as it was spelled against Materia. So, he ran past her to cut off her route and she changed direction and ran into the closest bedroom and bolted the door. Vincent laughed as the lock on the door was made for little more than to child proof the place; not that it kept their kids out. Not wanting the expense of having to replace the door, as they had had to replace many of them in the past, he went and got a letter opener, bent down and pushed it through the hole in the lock and it snapped open and he calmly strolled into to where a scared looking Yue lay in the bed.

 "Get out" she cried, flinging a pillow at him and he just caught it.

"Really now? A projectile pillow from the leader of the TURKS? How disappointing" he said without a trace of humor in his voice as he caught it. Then he was upon the small woman as he ripped her panties from her and drew her across his laps so her pert buns were elevated and she cried in protest when he easily held her in place with one of his legs and his claw arm clamping down her waist. He raised his hand and brought it harshly down on one cheek and she wailed at this. He waited until a pain stain in the shape of his hand rose on her pale delicate cheek and then brought his hand crashing down on the other one and started using the original pair as targets as he reddened both of her cheeks as she shrieked in protest at his treatment of her.

 "Is this what you need? Is this why you're treating Sephiroth like crap and we can't even have our own children in our home because of your bullshit?" he raged at her as he covered every inch of her small rear with red. "You're a disgrace to the TURKS I used to know, the Tseng I do know! You think you're the only one with regrets?  Hell, I did nothing to save my own future husband from becoming a science experiment for his own father! Yes, Sephiroth who you're so scared of, is the way he is because of me! He's done things he's not proud of too but he's grown emotionally and so have I, while you are spouting shit that you did a long time ago and most of it beyond your control at the time and now acting like you're personally responsible for the sins of the world! If you're going to act like a brat, I will treat you like one!" he said and suddenly Yue was crying. 

Vincent stilled, realizing he was as hard as a rock, he slipped his finger inside Yue and she still sobbed, but was soaked and moaned through her tears.

"Well it seems that Sephiroth was right about you being a nympho" Vincent commented as his lust rose. With a quick shift, his pants were undone and she was impaled on his raging hard cock. Vincent mauled her tits while he used the floor for leverage as he bounced her in his lap, working the still sobbing girl up and down on his tool, while she sobbed and moaned at the same time and tears flowed down her face to her pool onto her bouncing breasts as Vincent fucked her.

A couple hard strokes and then she threw back her head and verbally let him know she was coming as her pussy went into overdrive.

Vincent knew he wasn't going to last if he would have liked to. Between Yue's moping around and showing no interest in sex for almost two weeks, and Sephiroth barely around, he was pent up as anything. He knew that Yue wasn't a virgin, that honor had gone to Sephiroth, but she was super tight and her body so receptive to sex. Soon her sobs were replaced by heated moans as she bounced in counterpoint to his upwards thrusts, until she came again and he did too, but somehow remain hard.

Soon Yue was on her hands and knees as the unrelenting Vincent stroked the hard nub her arousal almost harshly while he hammered her into clinging bowels and another hand played with the diamond points of her dangling teats, while he sought to give her the perfect, round number of six orgasms before he succumbed himself, with an almost scream, as a series of multiple orgasms ripped through her system and stupefied her for a good long two minutes. Vincent pulled her into his arms and her sobs renewed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt any of you. I've been in a bad place for so long" she sobbed.

"You can never let this happen again. You have us, you have our friends and there are counselors you can talk to, but you can never endanger yourself that way...especially now" he said putting his hand on her belly in a poignant way.

"I'm not sure I can deal with looking like my mother" she sobbed.

"She was a very beautiful woman, who I'm sure would have forgiven you and was proud of you as we are" said, letting that peculate into Tseng's too busy brain.  "However, you have to forgive yourself and you need to forgive Sephiroth. It's time for him to come home and for us to resume being a family" Vincent said to her and a watery nod from her confirmed this.

Vincent wasn't surprised at the destruction caused to the once pristine penthouse as most of the heavy and intricately carved wooden furniture had been smashed into kindling, knowing that taking out his aggression out by killing was something was Sephiroth preferred method of stress relief, however Vincent doubted the destruction on inanimate objects was very gratifying. He searched and found him lying on his bed wearing just his pants.

"Sephiroth, Seph?" he said, laying his hand on his cheek and wondering at his lack of response as he stared at the ceiling.

"I cannot decide which is worst; having never discovered love or losing it" he finally said in the emotionless sounding voice he always assumed when his emotions were running at their highest.

"Yue is talking now and seems to be on the mend. You need to come home" Vincent told him.

He sat up, "How can I expect someone to care for me when I have raped them and robbed them of something so special to them not once, but twice? I no longer belong there and cannot do that to Tseng, the children will live with you; visitation right shall be established. Go home Vincent; Yue needs you" he said.

"We both need you." Vincent said, wrapping his arms around him to give him a hug from behind, putting his cheek against the warm, soft flesh of his broad back and he felt his chest hitch just the once. "I love you and so does Tseng, you belong with us. You belong to us" he whispered to him and then Sephiroth turned, his eyes soft with emotion.

"I need to be with you" he said. Vincent went to kiss him. "As a man and a woman" he further explained. Ah, he meant he wanted to be made love to Valles, Vincent realized; he could use the word love with the children but seemed to be too embarrassed to say it to other people, expect for upon occasion. This was Sephiroth's way of being emotionally needy and needing confirmation that he was loved. Vincent felt the change come over him.

"Of course, I want to make love with you; I'm just afraid of getting pregnant again "she said with hesitation in her voice. “I don't mean that I don't want to carry you..." she went on to say.

He silenced her with a kiss, "your pregnancy was really hard on you and I wouldn't put you in that position again or endanger you in any way. It is rather a shame that I never got to have children from you but four is plenty, no matter how they got here and through who. Besides, I really don't want to go through that again either. I think it is time we try out Rufus's gift to us," he said taking her hands.  "Will you let me...love you?" he asked her and she answered by softly by gently kissing him.

Their encounter was almost magical as they made love on the scented sheets, sometimes he was on top, sometimes she was, as waves of emotions washed over them until it seemed like they were drowning in their love, as they whispered of their devotion and made promises half-remembered, while their hearts soared on gossamer wings and their bodies joined in perfect union until they crested together. Both were moved to tears and Valles took all the pain from the damaged man and took him home to where Yue was waiting. Vincent closed the door softly on Tseng's room for their own sexual and emotional healing to begin, closing off the sight of the two of them clenched in an embrace and whispering to each other. He went to call Valerie to say they would be coming for their children the next day; but she insisted on dropping them off.

Valerie dropped off their children the next day, looking unlike her usual immaculate TURK self in ballerina flats, tight black jeans and a slightly cropped red shirt that seemed to say "no stretch marks here" as it revealed a creamy inch or so of her toned belly. She blushingly explained that she had a busy day ahead of her and that it was her husband's favorite outfit and Sephiroth and Vincent could see the reason why and appreciated her new look.

 Valerie was delighted to see that the trio seemed to be on the mend and received a rare hug from the ex-general; who normally wasn't into giving those.  She just smiled and hugged the gorgeous man back, he smelled of fine leather and how she imagined, delicious sin would smell if it has a specific scent; the two scents stuck with him in either form and she could see why people were so attracted to him.

Valerie remembered back to how they had become friends.

Of course, Valerie had known who Sephira was when she joined the staff....and seemed wildly out of place. People seemed to either ask her questions about her life; such as, who was the girl in their relationship? Accuse her of things from the past or ignored her all together or hit on her. As for the women, they treated her like she was a genetically born woman; something a person who had been a man most of his life, could not relate to. To Valerie herself, the man/woman seemed lonely with no one to talk to but her mates, later turned husbands, when they came to visit her and Valerie found herself drawn to her and decided to try and befriend her.

So, one day Valerie approached her and Sephira turned a wary eye on her, expecting her to question her about why she had been compelled to try and kill the entire world or something stupid like that. Instead, Valerie had drawn from her purse, two particularly garish hot pink paint samples, where she had purposely got matching ones and asked her which on was looked better. She then went on to explain that her daughter and herself were fighting over which color to paint her room and made up merits of each, including' lighting and texture until, the mystified Sephira said they were both the same. To which Valerie told her, yes, she knew that ...but her daughter insisted they were different and Valerie could tell by the way that Sephira's lips twitched, that the impenetrable General Sephiroth was struggling not to laugh. That inane conversation led to many others; especially when Sephira discovered about Valerie's extensive knowledge of weapons that she learned from her father, who was a collector.

Then Valerie became a font of knowledge for the pregnant woman, who was baffled by all things feminine and sought advise her own pregnancy and Valerie would patiently answer any question she brought her; no matter how embarrassing. So, Valerie's normal day consisted of "why do women shave their legs?"

"So, they will look better in skirts."

 "I cannot shave my legs; I am already in that respect hairless due to Mako"

"Well it wouldn't be big deal for you then.  Are you planning to wear skirts?"

"No"

"Oh, um, well where you are not hairless?”

Just as Sephira was about to answer that, Valerie’s mind did and she dismissed the question.

 Valerie started to wonder why Sephira seemed to like to hear about her family time at home, spent with her husband, Tom and their daughter, Talia. Eventually she realized that it was about Sephira’s hearing about her daughter having happy childhood and had had the impulse to invite her over to meet them both, but then caught herself. Surely a man who had seen so much and had been so important, wouldn't want to have a dolls tea party with a seven-year-old? So, she quelled the urge to offer the invitation repeatedly while she filled Sephira in on the busy life of Talia.

 

Valerie knew that she had finally been accepted into the general's select group of friends when she invited Valerie to lunch when neither spouse could make it.

Valerie was happy to see Sephiroth looking back to normal, in either form he was still her friend, someone she genuinely liked spending time with. When he had regained his current form, Valerie had told him straight out that of course she was attracted to him; any woman with a pulse would be. However, both were married and in monogamous relationships. So, she would never seek out what wasn't offered; friends and nothing more. She had grown up beside her husband as his family, were neighbors to her own and she had only ever wanted him and besides, she herself wasn't exactly a bathing beauty. Though all three males would have objected to that statement, but there was only an easy friendship with the tall blonde and all parties were content with that.

Sephiroth had laughed and admitted that he hadn't known what to make of her at first, there appeared to be nothing to motivate her to seek a friendship with him; he wasn't used to anyone wanting something from him without seeking something in return. Valerie had just teased him that, seeing him first hand in his sexy leather outfit was enough for her and her and Tom would name their next child after him in thanks for the view and both had laughed at that.

She greeted everyone, noting that Tseng/Yue still seemed down and gave Vincent a list of therapists that had been recommended in the treatment of ailments like what Tseng had and graciously accepted tea from them.

"So, what did the specialist say?" Sephiroth asked her, knowing how badly Valerie and Tom were trying to have another child.

Valerie looked uncharacteristically sad.

 "It's is as I feared; there's scarring from where they had to do a procedure after my miscarriage shortly after Talia was born. Its very doubtful I will ever conceive again" she said. "I am glad that I have Talia but, always wanted a brother or sister for her to play with" she said wistfully, feeling bad to unburden herself upon an already grieving household, but just wanted to say it out loud to someone...anyone.

All three-people looked at each other.

 "We might be able to help you" Vincent offered.


	3. Sinner's Solace

**Chaos at Play Again**

 

**Little host are you not happy with your current arrangement that you need to include one who is already a female? You should know how procreation works by now, so one or both of you take her into a bedroom and be done with it.**

Both males blushed while Valerie looked on, wondering what was happening.

"I am requesting you to fix what is wrong with her uterus so she may conceive another child. Resolve the damage and bring on her ovulation time as you did with Tseng" Vincent stressed to it.

**Fine. You must touch the location of her uterus in order for me to make it so, as she is not linked to you in any way.**

"Vincent needs to touch your stomach where your...uterus lies" Sephiroth explained firmly to her and with sure hands she complied by lifting up her shirt and Vincent placed his hand there and instantly there was a brilliant flare of light.

**Okay it is done; however, I can only guarantee this until the end of the day. Your silver haired mate seems to have feelings for this human woman, if he is to impregnate her; he should take her now.**

"We are only friends" Sephiroth said with a blush.

"Of course we're friends" Valerie said, not hearing what Chaos had suggested he do.

"She is going home to her own mate for that" Vincent said flatly and could have sworn Chaos giggled as it faded from hearing.

“I suppose I could do that" Valerie said at the strange statement. Then her eyes went wide with shock at what they explained to her.

"I'll come with you to collect Talia and take her overnight" Sephiroth offered. "It's the least we can do after you have been minding our children."

"They're great kids but, I will admit, the whole wing thing takes a bit of getting used to. I mean, how often do you get to tell to a baby to stop hanging from the ceiling fan?" Valerie said with a laugh.

This caused Sephiroth to stop in his tracks.

"Way too often. Could you please give me a few minutes?" he requested.

"Take your time. Tom won't be home for few hours" she said.

Sephiroth went striding towards the nursery calling for the children.

 "Luminaire and Nocturne Valentine-Xu. What have I said about how guests are supposed to behave during excursions away to Valerie’s? Must I enact punishment? You're to apologize to Valerie."

Valerie and Vincent exchanged a glance of amusement at this.

"I'll call Rufus and get Tom sent home right now" Vincent assured her and saw the two of them out, smiling at how he was able to help out a couple of friends in such an unusual way; well not unusual for their family.

 He went to prepare Talia's room for her visit; yes, she had her own room now at the mansion for sleepovers, where she would sit with all three children and General Sephiroth and have dolly tea parties, when they weren't doing other things.

Then smiling, Vincent went and got the tiny little sleepy angels ready for bed. They all snuggled into him as he carried them in a sweet smelling heap as he took them to see their daddy. They all slept together as two sleepy wings caressed Yue's shoulders as she lay on her back and another winked sleepy red eyes at her from her chest. She tucked them all into her spacious bed and her body warmth lulled them to sleep. Feeling better than she had in months, Yue said a Wutaian prayer and fell asleep, feeling exhausted and....blessed.

On the verge of sleep, Tseng vowed to never let them go again as Vincent settled down beside her and snuggled into all of them.

The days passed more and more without incident.  Tseng, or rather Yue had begun her therapy to start to sort her life and her issues with things past.

That left Vincent and Sephiroth sharing responsibilities…and sexual tension.  Vincent was being snarky at the tension.  Sephiroth had something for that ‘snarky’ that he didn’t even know the ex-TURK could even possibly possess that with his normally stony persona.  After they both had greeted Yue and saw to her needs with ginger tea for her still early nausea from the pregnancy and the children and Yue were of still all tucked away upstairs again for the night, Vincent began cleaning up from dinner.  He was caught unawares of the sneaking silverette that hit him with a Sleepga spell.

Sephiroth knew it had to be strong as Vincent was always aware, and if not him, Chaos was always on the fringe of his consciousness, being aware for his host.  Vincent began to collapse and Sephiroth caught him in his steely grasp, smirking the whole time as he started to the secret basement bedroom below the mansion.

Vincent jerked awake with a start and wondered where he was, he could not see a thing and the soft fabric covering his eyes and blocking his sight, betrayed that he has been blindfolded. He also realized, that his hands seemed to be roped over his head at the silky, but secure knots as he swayed in his bonds. He tugged harshly at them and that caused his body to jiggle and the jiggle in his chest confirmed, that he was a she, at the heavy weight of her breasts depending from her chest. This also made her realize that she was naked and vulnerable as well as being bound and blinded.

He seemed to be in a dank place at the tang of water in the air and how the cool air caressed her skin.

"So did you find the other day, everything you thought it would be and more when you took me?" Sephiroth's voice asked her, this made her shiver, as well as the coolness of the air. Her back was suddenly warm as a long sculpted body was pressed against her and his large heated cock roamed over the contours of her plush rear. He drew her hair back and tucked it behind her ears and she shivered as a tender lobe of her ear was drawn into his hot mouth and he gently bit it, she groaned in protest at this and then he braided her hair to remove her final veil of modesty.

"What are you doing?" Valles’s voice asked him.

Suddenly, each lobe of her delicate ears was treated with alcohol and she cried out as they were pierced and earrings threaded through them over her protests. Then lips suckled her nipples and his teeth bit them to the point of pain, his teeth worrying on them as if to preparing her for something. Then she howled as her nubs were pierced and whimpered as something was threaded through those.

Something warm was applied to her groin and then something cool massaged into the pelt covering her sex and quickly she was shaven against her protests and something was placed about her neck and her blindfold was removed.

She gasped to find herself dangling from a tree and bared to the elements as drizzle beaded on her pearly white skin, with a full length mirror before her. She saw reflection of a slave girl there; naked, ready and prepared for her master's pleasure. Her were nipples pierced with gold rings, that matched those in her ears. Sephiroth must have been busy because all the hair from her eyebrows down, had been removed from her. She wore a black leather collar around her neck that had his name on it in gold metal, proclaiming himself as her master and even the removal of her customarily loose hair rendered her indecently exposed. She cried out when she realized that the slave girl she was seeing was herself! "Sephiroth, let me go" Valles demanded.

"Do you like your new look?" Sephiroth whispered to her as he loomed over her, standing so close that his hair stroked against her naked flesh, he himself was naked as well, save for the long fall of his silvery mane. Although he was as naked and vulnerable as herself, his nudity enhanced how powerful his body was and what was brushing against her confirmed what his weapon of choice was to use against her.

"Let me down!" She insisted and gasped when he pinched her naked, newly pierced nipples.

"Now little mate, it appears that I have marked you" Sephiroth mockingly said with satisfaction as he suddenly breached her and she cried out in pain as four fingers were suddenly shoved into her. She struggled to close around them and then suddenly they started move in her in ways that caused her to flood. Then he drew them out and coated his hand with lube.

"Tell me Valles, have you ever been fisted?" He asked her.

"No Sephiroth, please..., wait how would you even know about such a thing?" Vincent practically begged though the curiosity was there, as Sephiroth looped her braid around wrist hand and pulled on her hips so that her curvy buttocks were reared back as his fingers first lubed her rear passage and he sheathed himself into her hot cove. She cried out as his teeth sank into her neck, drawing blood and he used her hair to turn her head and kissed her. She could taste her blood on his lips as he worked his fingers in her gently until the four fingers were inside her.

“I read, I research, and now I would like to practice” Sephiroth stated in a way that should have been so clinical, but was everything but.

"Please stop" Vincent cried out, actual tears running from her as half of his hand was already inside of her, to run down her cheeks and drip onto her sore nipples.

Sephiroth's hands were still slim for his size and soon was inside her and his other hands worried her clit as his fist glided inside her and his cock claimed her pussy at the same time. She felt like she was full to bursting but suddenly she realized how the bulk of his fist found parts in her that made her cry out as hot pleasure shot throughout her as her g-spot was forced harshly against his penis and worried it until each stroke made sparks ignite behind her clenched shut eyes and she was soon keening.

Sephiroth gasped as how much tighter she was as her rear passage was stretched, narrowing her pussy as she twitched her hips back against him as he ground himself inside her and pumped his fist inside her rear hole until she was little more than a slave to her desires as she looked, she literally shrieked as she came, soaking the ground beneath them even more.

"Well Valles, I hope you like this, because I own you from now on and as you said, I shall mark you and mate with you whenever I want; like right now" Sephiroth said, his words ragged as he was on the cusp of his climax.

"No you promised, pull it out or put on a condom!" she begged and stated frantically.

"Sorry, you're going to carry my child after today" he said and came hard, shooting torrents into her and her orgasm was more a cry of horror as her depths were flooded by his searing semen; her silent weeping was all that could be heard afterward.

 


	4. Sinner' Solace

_On Sex and Sanity_

 

Tseng, Yue was doing much better after getting the counseling.  There were still mental sore spots that would take time, if they would ever fully heal, but Tseng slowly had to realize he was indeed just as damaged mentally as his spouses were physically and mentally.

They’d moved on the best way they could, their children helping, so she would allow this experience to try to help her too. She wasn't feeling social and was embarrassed to be seen in her current form by those not close to her.  So, her spouses took care of all her social obligations while she stayed home.

Oddly enough, it was her children that helped her sanity the most, so most of the times she could be found in the nursery with them as she played and talked to them. They acted like a cure for his soul if that was even a thing.  He said a quick prayer to Aerith for her sending Sephiroth back, because honestly without him, he wasn’t even certain if he would have ever been enough to help mend Vincent alone, and he wouldn’t have had Nocturne or Luminaire. The fact was that even when drowning in the guilt and depression, Tseng loved his children and enjoyed being with them immensely.  He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to the new one within his feminine body.

Her relationship with Sephiroth was still tentative but she had forgiven him but was still a little unsure in his presence, as for Vincent, it was kind of the same with him.  She knew on some level she was being unfair but she was so broken right now, and the counselor had said to take it one day at a time. She started to see the light at the end of the tunnel as her anxiety started to somewhat diminish.

So, she slept with her children every night and played with them all day long, as if starving for their company. It felt like she had woken up from a bad dream and been transported to alternate universe, to be so small and feeling powerless and now understood how Sephiroth and Vincent had felt to be trapped as women, their natural activities curtained and told what to do because it was for the good of their health and the lives growing inside them.

 Taking that into consideration and knowing that both Vincent and Sephiroth was powerful things of beauty.  So, to strip them of that power, for even a small period, it was unfair to both.  She knew she owed them an apology.  She knew also that the ex-General’s thought processes were not always straight laced, heck his own thoughts on them had not been, so was the whole upset over his unresolved issues with his mother, or now looking like his mother?

She was currently playing with all three children while in thought when Nocturne poked Yue's tilak.

"Why don't our other daddies have one of these?"

"It's my religious symbol, you fathers don't follow the same one as me" she explained.

"What is it about?" Lulu asked.

Tseng tried to explain everything in a simple word as possible and then found himself tell them about his upbringing, omitting anything unpleasant and found himself smiling about memories of his mother as he shared them with the grandchildren who would never meet her. He tried to remember every detail so that he could to let them know how wonderful she was.

"Can we get a tilak as well?" Lucy asked him.

"Perhaps later if you decide to become the same faith as me" he assured them and Yue laughed at their request.

Ever since a very pissed off Vincent had come home after Sephiroth's little stunt, wrenching earrings from his ears and "other" places more private, the children wanted to get their own ears pierced, especially the girls, Nocturne liking his ‘Uncle’ Cloud’s wolf’s head earring.  He rationalized he would be able to be that much more different from his identical sister, and more masculine, this from the equivalent of a four-year-old.   No one could doubt his parentage again due to the bartering and logics that produced.

 Everybody had refused that request.

If that is how Sephiroth and Vincent felt about piercings; Tseng could only imagine their reactions to him having the toddlers tattooed!

"No fair, everything has to be later" Nocturne complained with a frown that was purely Sephiroth.

"When do we get to meet grandmother?" Lulu innocently asked Yue, Yue felt something snap in him and he started sobbing and all the babies cuddled into her.

 

  _**MEANWHILE**_

 

Vincent and Sephiroth were clearing up after lunch.

"Oh, come on you can't still be mad at me" Sephiroth said.

"You violated me without a condom, you pierced my skin and you fisted me. What in all of Gaia is wrong with you?" Vincent growled in irritation, refusing to look at the other man, certain that his lips were twitching with mirth. He spared him a half a glance; yep they were.

"As you took me right in our front yard. What would the neighbors think if they had seen it?" Sephiroth asked Vincent, sounding oddly prim to Vincent, in view of what else the man had done in his lives.

"You relished it" Vincent accused him.

“Not the issue we’re speaking of; as did you" Sephiroth said, moving so they were inches from each other. "Besides, there was no real harm done. You retained your male body and were healed internally within seconds and the piercings healed without scarring and as soon as you removed them. I honestly don't see what you're pouting about" Sephiroth said with a growl in his voice

"Well aren't you hilarious? You are as humorous as a call for assistance" Vincent said. "It's a good thing you're beautiful because your sense of humor leaves a lot to be desired" he commented. "Or is that something your father added to you?" Vincent said, knowing he was going to strike a nerve with this and it did as Sephiroth accidently snapped the plate he was drying between his hands.

"I doubt my father was concerned about my physical appearance, I got my looks from my mother as you know. You were certainly attracted to her" Sephiroth boldly stated.

"Yes… Lucrecia was well known for her beautiful serpent eyes, Seph” Vincent taunted the proud man.

"Do not use monikers with me. Besides, I am not troubled about my physical appearance" Sephiroth said through gritted teeth.

"So, your all-leather outfit that left half your chest hanging out wasn't about looking good? Vanity thy name is Sephiroth" Vincent said facetiously.

 

"That had nothing to do with vanity, I've never had any use for vanity.  That was purely for ventilation. Why is everyone so obsessed with my attire? You wear leather too!" Sephiroth vehemently pointed out.

"I'm covered all the way up and I woke up in this garb" Vincent objected.

"Yes, and covered with a rag of a tattered cloak that should have been trashed a long time ago and what is with how it covers your mouth? What is it with your fear of your face being seen? You are lovely, I will give you that" Sephiroth shot back.

"Oh yes, this from the man who had his own fan club. Oh, General Sephiroth, you're so dreamy" Vincent said, talking in a falsetto voice, clasping his hand under his chin and fluttering his eyes at the taller man as if he were a teenaged girl.

Sephiroth froze at the insult.

 "That fan club was not my idea, I certainly did not condone that behavior; all those forged autographs signed by Genesis. All those girls standing in line; it was ghastly.   I have NEVER been so glad that I could mask my presences and you, what were you doing then" Sephiroth asked him.

"Coffin...and not a virgin for a long time, Seph" Vincent said with a smirk that caused the other man to get livid.

"I had my reasons for choosing abstinence" Sephiroth objected.

"Say clitoris" Vincent challenged, folding his arms. "Without blushing" he added with a smirk.

"Clitoris" Sephiroth said, but could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Oh, for the …it is just a human body part, like your arm, foot, or your penis; a clitoris is not new to you; you know very well what to do with them and have owned one from time to time- “

 Chaos interrupted them.

 

**Little host, if you and your silver haired mate are through with your lover's quarrel, your other mate who is currently a female, needs you.**

"We'll speak of this later" Vincent growled at Sephiroth who glared back at him.

Vincent and Sephiroth arrived to find Tseng curled up into a ball on the floor with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head resting on them as he cried hysterically while their children crawled all over her in concern.

"Come on its naptime children" Sephiroth said with a firm clap of his hand as Vincent picked Tseng and took her to her bedroom.

Vincent placed her on his lap and hugged the still clenched up woman until she eventually relaxed in his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. He held her through the remainder of her tears, rocking her and pressing kisses to the top of her head. Oddly enough the Wutaian lullaby that he hummed seemed to sooth her.

 "Are you okay?" he asked her when she leaned back and his thumbs wiped her tears from her eyes.

"I was telling the children about my mother and they wanted to meet her...and they can't because of my foolish choices" she said in a tiny voice.

"You have to forgive yourself, you were very young then and following orders, just like Sephiroth. Of course, they will know her but not physically. You look like her now, you have her kindness. You have your memories. Let it go, I don't want to see you getting like this again" Vincent said and lightly kissed her, hoping to change her mood and it seemed to be working at how her arms tightened around him and she deepened his kiss.

She could feel the nails of his fingers grazing against her scalp as he stroked them through her long luxurious hair. Her breathing changed and became more ragged as he began shaping her body and eased up her t-shirt to stroke her as his hands circled the contours the unbound globes of her breasts and lightly tweaked her nipples. He pulled her top off and gently nibbled the buds she offered by aching her back to him while his fingers tweaked and plucked the other one while his month alternated between them. Her lips were a perfect O at her soft moans as a delicate shade of pink suffused her cheeks while Vincent suckled her until her nipples stood up in diamond points.

 

She quickly helped Vincent off with his own shirt until the soft pillows of her breasts were cradled against his rock-hard chest as his tongue danced with her own. The rest of their clothes seemed to melt away and Vincent became a bit embarrassed to come back into himself and find out he was wet humping Yue's flooding pussy by grinding the heavy blunt head of his tool against her sweetness like a randy teenager as they lay on their sides. However, she ground back just as hard, as each rub stroked her clit and further excited her. She moaned as with each stroke, Vincent entered her shallowly in a bewitching way that made her crave more. Finally, Vincent was above her and she tensed, expected to be entered as he normally did; almost brutally. But instead it was almost agonizingly slow and he paused.

She could feel every vein, every dip and the flare of his mushroom shaped head; everything! Finally, he started to move in her at a slow pace while he leaned down and captured her lips and his tongue entered her too. Although their love making was slow, there was a fission of pleasure that rippled along her sheath with each stroke of his incredible length in her. Her own body caught his rhythm and they stroked in time together. Vincent laughed at with a series of martial arts style moves, Yue was on top of him, her mews turning feral as she took what she wanted from his body and with a sharp cry and a chokehold on his cock, his slippery cock was flooded.

Vincent allowed her to set the pace she needed, his hips driving himself up inside her needy pussy and caught his breath each time she clenched on him in climax as she set a punishing pace, as if needing to fuck out her depression. Vincent held himself back if he could but eventually had to cum, feeling like he had been attacked by one of the creatures he used to be only to be raped by it and his penis reduced to mere bristles.

"Leviathan-I need more!" she desperately but succinctly stated with a blush.

Vincent was starting to think that there was something behind his fucking-the-bullshit-out-of-her theory.

 "Oh, Seph!" he called and the taller man responded with a face of stone at the insulting pet name.

Yue could only watch as Vincent sucked Sephiroth and still had minor lingering feelings of consternation towards the man as Vincent prepared him for her, as he writhed underneath Vincent's skillful mouth. Vincent's hand gently forced her head down and Sephiroth caught her mouth in a clinging kiss as he stroked the pearl of her sex while she moaned.

Vincent was enjoying his role as puppet master to them both as he helped her position her small body over Sephiroth rampant rigidity, while Vincent held it upright for it to brush against her soaked womanhood. She gasped out at the size of it and when it entered her and Sephiroth's hands cradled her flared hips as she rode him with the force of typhoon until it looked like the general was fatigued and had been through many skirmishes until he came in her with what sounded like a battle cry, setting off one more climax in her and she slumped forward insensibly.

Sephiroth lay back gasping for air in a way unfamiliar to him and felt like he offered himself to all of SOLDIER as a practice dummy and wondered how the equivalent a small human female could possibly take so much out of him. “What the hell brought that on?" Sephiroth whispered to Vincent.

 

"I don't know, but we might have to bring a few more men into our relationship if Tseng's pregnancy is going to continue like this" Vincent observed.

"No" Sephiroth said fiercely. "I shall take care of her myself if I have to" he insisted, his feelings border lining on homicidal at the thought of anyone besides Vincent touching Tseng.

"You won't have to" Vincent assured him. "Now it's your turn to make supper."

"Just give me a second to recover" Sephiroth said, cuddling up to Yue.

"You and your naps. I swear, the slightest hint of shared body warmth and you're out like a light" Vincent badgered him.

"That is false" Sephiroth insisted, his eyes already closing and his voice exhausted.

 Vincent laughed when he realized where the twins got the cute face they made when they were struggling to stay awake.

"What?" he demanding, propping his eyes open, which made him much more resemble the twins, looking almost adorable in his grogginess.

"I was just thinking that before you had, your...breakdown, if someone, anyone could have just saw the signs like Tseng, a lot of lives could have been saved and manpower used for other purposes if someone had just been there for you and maybe just cuddled you like, now until you went to sleep.

Sephiroth didn’t say anything for a small time but finally spoke. “Well…we don’t always get what we wish for initially do we?  What matters is that I have it now and I choose to fight the darkness that forever lurks in me with the love that is shown daily to me now.  Yes, it is later than most but…I, I now at least have it” he stated, looking down at the calm and serene sleeping face of Yue.

Vincent looked to both of his lovers and directly at Sephiroth and nodded his head, walking over to kiss each on the forehead. Vincent said for them to go to sleep and pulled the covers over both people while Sephiroth cuddled Tseng and fell asleep.   He was going to wake Sephiroth up to cook but changed his mind.  They needed this time if they were ever going to be close again.  Sephiroth needed to understand

Tseng fully as did Tseng, Sephiroth.  Vincent didn't mind making dinner, he knew how special Tseng was to Sephiroth, in him he had gained a father type figure as well as a lover, friend and spouse and he was even more special to him now for carrying his child.

Vincent woke the whole family later to dinner that all enjoyed fully.

The men were treated to see their children be just that children, since they were eating lo mien and dumplings and white rice, the children deciding to have a mini food fight amongst themselves. 

Yes, all the men and one man turned mother, were stickler on this behavior. They also knew that the children were different and didn’t want them to be so militant, so rigid, that they lost out on just being toddlers.  Yes, they would always be more intelligent, grow faster, have faster reflexes, and most likely excel in magic and strength; those were things they couldn’t help. What they could do, was make them well rounded as they did struggle through growing up, no matter how fast or slow, and to lessen the uniqueness of their family dynamics that was anyway.  Vincent as he ate silently observed Sephiroth and Tseng across the table as they were all eating.  The two kept stealing glances at each other, both looking like they were ready to say what they needed to say after today’s earlier events.  Vincent took the visual cue and offered to watch the children while they stepped away to talk.

 

Once they had walked into the library with the double doors drawn, Yue spoke first and it almost floored Sephiroth.

“I…I am sorry.  You couldn’t have known that I would respond this way to this condition, anymore more than you could have known that I would bear such a striking resemblance to my mother.  I know that you are brash and that you are arrogant, it is a part of you that I love the most, and honestly it was the part I loved to see taken down a peg when you yourself were in my situation. So, to be upset, truly upset with you, I would have to heap more guilt upon my own shoulders, as you did just as I did to you.  At least yours was with a good intention in mind at the end of the day.  Mine started wholeheartedly in vengeance and all I did was entrap myself because you are addicting” the female stated in one, long blunt statement.  True Tseng fashion.

Okay then, Sephiroth though, this was progress and he could live with what was said.  Since this was Tseng through and through, he called her by her given name while speaking.

 “Yes, this is true.  You must know I was not out in any way to harm your person.  I apologize that your visage of your mother you have taken…my, my command is devastating to you.  I know it does not mean much as I know that promises and apologizes do not bring back the ones we lost, but know it was truly under duress.  I was…fourteen when Hojo allowed them to make me General over my men, some 20 to 30 years my senior.  My friends…Genesis and Angeal were the only things that kept me whole then.  When we went to Wutai, I was barely 20 going on 21…Genesis was 22, and Angeal was 22.  There was so much bloodshed.  I tried not to maim or murder, I did.  The foot soldiers of course kept coming.  Do you know there were even instances where the old men or women of the village would beg for the life of their murderous children so that I would not have to strike them down?  It certainly was killed or be killed.  Make no mistake, even though I am powerful, before this bonding, I was very much not immune to death.  I hated every moment of it.  I knew that Shinra was just being a bully to a nation that didn’t want them encroaching, but I too was just a slave to the company, a thing”.  Sephiroth had said more words than he had ever said in his entire life, and they were all to convey just how he felt, really felt to Tseng.

What was more surprising was as he had been talking, his eyes had been tearing up!  Sephiroth had been so caught up in real emotion, that he had be moved to tears and not even known it! Tseng moved quickly and grabbed Sephiroth around the waist.  Sephiroth was surprised, thinking that she would strike out at him, call him names, something, anything but this.  Then he felt her petal soft hand with the remnants of callouses from her male form, made somewhat smoother in her feminine form, rub a thumb under each eye to capture those almost spilled tears from those long, black lashes.

Sephiroth didn’t know what to do.  His first reaction was to be embarrassed, to be ashamed that he cried for an action he’d willingly had done but Tseng pulled him down into a kiss and laid his head upon her shoulder and spoke to him as he awkwardly bent to lay into the comfort she offered him.

“I too, was a coward.  I left, knowing there was trouble on the horizon.  The seers had all known something terrible was to befall Wutai and the news of Shinra of course, spread like wildfire wherever it went.  I was young and careless.  What did I care really for a nation that had cast me aside because I wasn’t in a marriage and had treated my mother like a common slave, below a courtesan because of my conception?  I, at the time felt if you can’t beat them, join them.  The “they” happened to be Shinra.  I knew exactly what I was doing.  The only thing I regret and what tears at my soul is that I knew and my mother knew, that I was going to enlist and what the probability of war would be for Wutai and that we would be enemies.  What happens?  The war breaks out, several are killed, others POW, and many other displaced trying to escape being killed by Shinra troops that I know, I know someone let go.  They were too highly train to have let them leave.  What happens with me?  I move up the ranks, I excel at being a killer and boldly go on to become the company’s president’s number one assassin/commander after my mentor that had taken me under his wing, was “retired”, by my own hands!  What’s more, I loved it!  If I could go back this moment and do it all again, be in my position over my TURKS, I’d be there because I am some sort of damaged, masochistic, power hungry freak!” Tseng was all but almost screaming now as her voice had raised in pitch with each point she made, crying as well, her grasp on him tightening.

“This is absolute shit.  Raving like some mad woman about things that can't be changed, crying and getting…emotional. Ugh, this is ghastly. Is this what you felt like when I placed you in this predicament?” Tseng said through watery tears while shaking her head back and forth, inadvertently rubbing against the bare chest areas between Sephiroth's leather sword harnesses.

 

“Yes.  At first I thought to cull the very child, or in this case, children from my body. With the additional hormones added, your mental walls that have been cultivated are weakened. It begins poking at areas of the mind you yourself have perfected, locked away.  It…is difficult when emotions interfere.  I just could not, would not let you leave us, not like that” Sephiroth said grabbing his ‘Yue’s’ chin and kissing her so tenderly, she melted with a whimper beckoning for more.

Tseng wondered when he had truly fallen for this man, because he knew he had and there was no turning back, not that he wanted to.

There they stood embracing each other, enjoying each other's company.

Vincent on the other side of the door had already bathed and placed the children to bed and was now just posted outside of the door and with a content smile, walked to his room for the night.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_New Lease on Life_

 

The next day came with new plans on life.

Tseng a.k.a Yue had decided to go back to work at TURK Headquarters after she had decided to move forward with her life.  It would be hard due to her unresolved issues with his mother but she knew if she was working, things would be better.  Besides, she could always take her hormonal frustrations out all over Reno, Rude, and Elena.

Yue maintained her role as Commander of the TURKS, much like before.  Also like Sephiroth when he was Sephira, he had a tailor-made suit that was for her station and concealed her growing belly.

When she came through the doors of the elevator to the main lobby, Elena then wanted to observe now.

“Hello. How can I help you?  Are you a recruit? Man, it will be nice to have another female on the team!” Elena vomited words.

Tseng scowled internally and stared at the woman as if she was the densest thing in the world.  Surely her outward appearance wasn’t that different.  For Leviathan’s sake, she still had her tilak and general pigmentation.  It wasn’t too late to go home.

“Elena calm yourself”, Tseng winced mentally, loathed to admit this to this overtly bubbly woman, “I am Tseng, I…am currently expecting, hence my female form.  You may call me Tseng, as that is who I am on the clock, and Yue off should we be in each other’s company” Tseng stated as she took in Elena’s shock and disbelief and then some other emotion that actually weirded Tseng out, crossed her face and she abruptly had a nosebleed, apologizing profusely.

Tseng frowned and turned away and walked towards her office, long ponytail swinging in tow.  Right as she was breeching her door, Reno whistled high and sauntered up to her.  She would kill him if she had to, she swore it, especially if he laid a hand on her.

 

“Man, the recruits are hot!  Hey baby.  Why you going into the boss man’s office?  Damn make me want to be straight…” he said crudely.

“Reno…” Elena tried to caution him, seeing the side vein in Tseng’s forehead jump as it always did when he was annoyed.

“Not now ‘Lena, trying to lay game” Reno kept pressing.

With that Tseng turned around and faced Reno square on.

He full-on flinched. 

Reno was a lot of things, but taking in details, yep that was his forte and why he was his second in command.  Reno realized he had been sexual harassing Tseng, in female form.

“I don’t think that Cloud would appreciate you hitting on another’s spouse, especially his ex-enemy's spouse.  Should I call Cloud and tell him that you fancy being unfaithful on a whim?  I am sure his First Tsurugi is just dying to hear the story” Tseng said with a sharp smile, head cocked to the side and staring at Reno with decidedly dead brown eyes. Ugh…how dare that look be even sexier!  That’s why Reno had a boner as big as the city of Edge, but he bared with it because he knew that Cloud could be scary.

He had never seen Reno move so fast to get away from him before in his life. Ah being female for now was excellent.  Good.  She went ahead and sat down in her executive leather chair and took in her desk, filled to the brim of paperwork.  She pressed the intercom to tell Elena to close her door.  Ahh, it felt good to be back.

Things fell back into a normal pattern.  Sephiroth still maintained being at home with the children and enjoyed watching them grow, Vincent went back to work as well on missions.  At lunch, both Vincent and Tseng could enjoy themselves.  After work they made a call to Sephiroth, letting him know they were stopping off for groceries.

Valerie, on a whim stopped by the mansion as she had good news for the spouses. She normally would have called ahead, but was too excited not to share it with those who had made it happen.

She smiled at Sephiroth when he answered the door and got down at toddler level to greet his pintsized entourage and studied each gorgeous child, they were so young, but their personalities were already forming.

Nocturne was slightly taller than his sister and wore his silver/black hair to his shoulders and was the more serious of the two. Lucy was the little tomboy with a ponytail securing back her own lengthening hair and the natural leader of the two, who preferred wearing the same toddler style jeans and t-shirts as her brother, but had a thing for blue. Both favored Sephiroth in their looks, but had Tseng's eyes and some of his facial features. Lulu was the girly girl of the bunch, who wore a purple dress with black and purple stripped legging and her sable hair was in pigtails with sparkly purple hair ties on either side of her head. As she was a child of Wutaian parents, she was darker than the others with her red eyes also almond shaped.

Valerie loved them all; they were all happy, well-adjusted children. Sometimes it boggled Valerie's mind that three such powerful men made great parents on only a learning curve, but somehow their family dynamics worked and the living proof stood before her giving her hello hugs and happy smiles. She greeted them and then asked if she could ask to speak to Sephiroth alone and he went and put a video for them to watch and led her to the kitchen to make coffee for her visit.

"I'm sorry to drop by like this. I got some exciting news. Where are Vincent and Tseng?" she asked him.

"Grocery shopping" Sephiroth explained, taking a seat across the table from her. "So, what is your news?" He asked her.

"We're pregnant!" she announced in a happy sounding voice and she startled him by flinging her arms around him seemed to be trying to bounce him in place as she suddenly was swaying all over the place in her excitement.

Sephiroth froze at this and quickly tried to process what she meant. Surely, he would have remembered if he had had sex with Valerie? Not that he wasn't curious her, but had read up on that and found it to be true that in opposite sex friendship couples, it was normal to wonder about how they would be sexually. Was she trying to imply that Chaos had done something as gauche as somehow impregnating her with his sperm? What would her husband think if their new baby was born with silver hair, Sephiroth's eyes or a wing of all things! It would be way too easy to guess the identity of the baby's father. "W-we?" he stammered.

"Tom and I. Wait, you thought that I was implying, that you and I...?" she said and started to laugh in an uproarious way that made Sephiroth feel a tad insulted as he remembered that, although Chaos could bring upon her, a woman's conception time, the sperm had to get in the old-fashioned way.

 Oh, he was sure of that, but he wouldn't put it past the almost comedic entity to be able to engineer something like that, if only for its own amusement. Surely if it could allow for gender shifting. Sephiroth decided he had given this train of thought enough lead and derailed it.

"When I say we, I mean Tom and I; that it is a way for a couple to acknowledge to people that they are both part of the pregnancy together. I'm sorry, I should have phrased that differently" she explained.

"I shouldn't have been so presumptuous and jumped to conclusions. I'm happy for you" he said returning her happy smile.

"I owe it to you and to Vincent and in some ways Tseng, for getting you that job so we could meet. Thank you" she said giving him another tight hug, that he returned. He looked at the glowing woman and found himself wondering about her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare" he said.

"You have something on your mind?" She asked him.

Sephiroth glanced at her and said, "this is probably an odd thing to say, but just wondering what my life might had I met someone like you early on, that is to say, if my life had been different? Not that I'm complaining about my current situation" he explained.

"I'm honored you think that much of me. It's simple; I would have rocked your world, I'm a panic in bed" she said without a trace of modesty. "That is an interesting line of reasoning. What would have you been like if you had been raised in a loving environment? I think you would have been a great husband and father because you are. But would someone like me have been enough for you?"

"I think you would have been" Sephiroth said.

"I'm pretty typical for a female and you seem to need excitement. Let's say that, if circumstances were different and I had been around when you were about, say around 24 and of similar age and you wanted me as a wife and that was known to my superiors.  I would have been ordered to marry you, to keep their most powerful weapon happy and I, also would have done it because it was my duty to my country as a soldier, regardless and sacrificed myself and possibly my virginity to wed you, fulfilled my matrimonial duties to you and given you progeny. Such marriages were not uncommon back then as I understand it."

"Sacrificed?" Sephiroth repeated, feeling rather hurt that she had phased it like that, then realized she was trying not to laugh when she cracked up at this.

"I really had you going. I guess I wouldn't have minded that much" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Not in the least, once you "sacrificed" yourself to me in our marriage bed, you would have discovered that although you're a panic in bed; I'm the whole heart attack" he said with a smirk.

"Well, well, your sense of humor is really coming along.  But on a more serious note, perhaps it is better that didn't happen. I think you had to break free to become what you are today, no matter how you achieved this. Or you would still be following orders and living a military life. You are where you need to be."

"I know; I'm just contemplating what could have been if there had been an opportunity to have found love sooner. Not saying it had to be you" he added.

"Better late than never" Valerie said. "I understand, not all of us are so lucky to find the love of their lives right next door to them. Besides, I don't think I'm that special. I doubt that the Sephiroth back then would enjoy a dull life with me, my life revolves around my home and daughter. Come on, would General Sephiroth want to come home to; Family Night every Wednesday, Taco Thursday, rushing his daughter from ballet to karate the same night and Date Night on Fridays? You would have gone mad."

"I would probably have been a dissimilar person if raised in a different environment and would probably have enjoyed that. That is pretty much my life these days" Sephiroth pointed out.

"Yes, and you have the best partners for yourself, they love you and keep you stimulated. All of you are damaged in some way, Tseng tends to be the take charge one of your relationship, Vincent the more compassionate one and you're the lovable hot head who continues to grow as a person."

"Thanks" Sephiroth said dryly and she poked him.

"What I mean by is that, although it sounds like neither Tseng or Vincent had great upbringings either, they still had people who cared about them and past relationships to build on, you were pretty much a blank slate and you're doing amazingly well for yourself. Heck you were leading men at fourteen; at fourteen I was going on my first dates with Tom" Valerie explained.

"What was your first date like?" Sephiroth asked her.

"Silly, I knew he was mine since he was nine, the rest was just keeping him interested. So, I wore this red dress to the amusement park he invited me to and I padded my bra with literally a whole box of tissue because I was a lot less blessed back then" she said with a giggle. "As if he would think I had grown overnight!"

"So, how was it?" he asked her.

"There was a band playing and he asked me to dance. He decided to be romantic and went to dip and kiss me and I instinctively head butted him. So, our first date was spent in the emergency room with me fishing tissues to give him out of my bra and waiting for the doctor to reset his broken nose" Valerie explained.

Sephiroth looked at her to see if she was being serious and then laughed at the image. Tom was also a friend of Sephiroth's, but he was closer to Valerie.” Why did you feel the need to head butt him?" he asked her, intrigued.

"I told you my father used to be one of the head assassins for TURK? He wanted me to be able to defend myself and had been teaching me everything he knew since I was small. I could kill a man with my bare hands before I grew breasts, by fourteen, I could snap a fully-grown man's neck with my thighs, add that training to, the regular army basic training I started that year and poor Tom didn't stand a chance catching me off guard" Valerie explained.

"You don't seem the deadly sort" Sephiroth cautiously said.

"Oh I am. Neither did you as Sephira" Valerie pointed out.

"True" Sephiroth agreed.

"Anyway, Tom forgave me after that, but was much more careful not to sneak up on me. Our second date was much better and we just moved forward from there. I wasn't a popular girl in school, though those who were tried to befriend me, but I didn't wish to get popular by belittling other people. I always cheered for the underdog and personally stopped anyone who dared to bully someone in my sight. I was more of a nerd I guess. Never went in for the bad boys, never was a bad girl. I got good grades and dated Tom although everything. People said I should play the field; but I only ever wanted him" Valerie explained.

"How did you know he was the one?" Sephiroth asked her.

"I just did. Oh, listen to me prattling on, you must be getting so bored listening to me" Valerie said.

"No I missed out on pretty much everything makes a human build the foundation of having a happy life, it's nice to hear from those that experienced things differently" Sephiroth explained.

"Well the rest you know; we both graduated military school, I accepted a position at TURKS and him Shinra, we got married and a few years later, Talia was born" she concluded.

"I wish I had had my teenaged years" Sephiroth said.

"You didn't miss much, pimples and awkward hormone induced sex in a car, add to that a strict curfew and you have the whole ball of wax" Valerie said.

"Yes, but I never got to have a first date, I never had awkward teenaged sex anywhere. I've never even slow danced with anyone" Sephiroth explained.

"So, take one of the boys out in lady form and dance with her" Valerie suggested.

"I don't know how to dance" Sephiroth admitted.

"May I have this dance then?" Valerie said.

"Here?" Sephiroth said in confusion as his friend pulled insistently to his feet and he allowed her to draw him up and position him.

"I'm going to teach you a basic waltz; I'll take the lead and then you do. No dips, I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty nose of yours" she joked, showing him how to position his hand on her back.

"I'll probably break your toes" he said looking down at her tiny feet that seemed to in some sort of boots, in portion to his own.

 She took his hand in hers.

 "You can stamp on them all you want, I'm wearing steel toes. My father taught me to always wear them and always carry a gun" Valerie explained.

Their first through attempts were unsuccessful but soon they were gliding around the room with ease.

"There you go, you're a natural" she said and beamed up at him.

"Won't Vincent and Tseng find this difficult to do backwards?" Sephiroth said doubtfully.

"Just push them back" Valerie said. "Besides, now you have killed a milestone; you just slow danced" she pointed out.

"You're right, I did" Sephiroth.

"So, you want to try a teenaged dating experience next?" she asked him.

"How exactly?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Leave the door open in case the kids need something and come onto the porch with me" she said and sat down on couch they had out there.

 

Sephiroth did and sat awkwardly beside her, not sure what his friend expected him to do "now what?" he asked her.

 

She just reached over the took his hand in hers and he instinctively curled his hand around her small one "watch the sunset" she instructed.

 

He sat there watching it, expecting something to happen.

"And?" he prompted.

"My second date with Tom ended like this; us just holding hands and watching the sunset" she explained.

"No awkward teenaged sex?" he asked her.

"Most fourteen-year-old aren't sexually active" she explained to him.

"I thought dates were supposed to end with a kiss?" Sephiroth asked her.

"See that window right behind us?" Valerie said.

"Of course," Sephiroth, turning around.

"As you know my father collected weapons, he had a couple that made Vincent's Quicksilver look like a child's toy. When Tom turned around, he could see the dying light reflecting off the barrel largest one in his collection and trained right on him. Believe me; he didn't try for so much as a kiss" Valerie explained.

Sephiroth said approvingly. “Sounds like your father and I would get along well."

"Of course; because you never had the chance to be my boyfriend, he would have scared even you" she said and sat back and enjoyed the fading light and the easy company of her friend.

"I don't think I have ever just held hands with someone before, outside of the need to accept or give comfort, but it is kind of nice" Sephiroth admitted.

"Wait until it is someone you love. Speaking of which, hi Vincent, hi Tseng" Valerie called to the approaching figures.

"What are you two doing?" Vincent asked them, spying their enjoined hands and wondering what that was about, as he set the bags down on the porch.

"I'm giving Sephiroth the PG 13 version of teenaged dating. Do you want to join us?" Valerie asked them.

"Holding hands? I do remember that" Vincent said, turning his eyes on a blushing Sephiroth, finding it funny how being caught displaying gentle affection seemed to embarrass him more than being caught with his pants down.

"Sure" Yue said and sat on Sephiroth's lap and he placed his arm around her and both seemed to glow at the contact, their special bond almost visible between them and they gently kissed before she put her head on his shoulder and snuggled close to him to watch the dying red of the fading day, feeling so content just to be in his arms as he settled his cheek against her own. Vincent took the hand draped around her, while Valerie's hand was in Sephiroth’s other hand and all four of them watched the sunset.

"I see what you mean" Sephiroth said to her, feeling happy to have everyone he loved with him and decided he liked handholding but it felt like something was missing. They remained like that until a little voice said.

"The video is done" and all children came out.

"What are you doing?" asked Nocturne.

"We're watching the sunset. Would you like to sit on my lap and watch it too?" Valerie asked the little boy, he nodded and she lifted him up, while making theatrical moans about how big he was getting and that made him laugh.

"Valerie's having a baby" Sephiroth told the others.

"It is going to be our new brother or sister?" Lulu asked them.

 

All four adults snickered at this.

"No, sweetie it's going to be Talia's brother or sister and more like a cousin to you" she explained to them.

Soon, Vincent held a little girl on either knee and they all watched as the reddening sky highlighted them all and each person wondered why something so simple could make them feel happy.

Again, the family saw Valerie off and then enjoyed a good evening together, only Vincent was feeling unwell.  This was abnormal since the man never caught an infection due to the amount of modifications done to him and of course, Chaos residing inside him.  Sephiroth and Tseng were worried but had to take care of the children while Vincent excused himself for the night, foregoing eating.

It was a struggle to his bedroom as Vincent drug along the wall, one hand bracing him and his clawed hand clasped at his abdomen.  He struggled out of his clothing and noticed that he was profusely sweating all over.

 He was concerned.  He tried to consult Chaos and he had been abnormally quiet, well since he'd returned. Then as he laid there in the bed, he **_SAW_** it more than his mind allowed for him to **_FEEL_** it.  Before his very eyes, his very broad, very flat chest began to swell, breasts again taking shape. He felt the restructuring of his body parts from male to female, the flaring of his pelvis and thus his hips. He felt himself become more compact than his male form, the overall transformation taking little more than a minute or two.

 Vincent was thoroughly horrified; not because he was a female, but that it seemingly happened out of nowhere **_AND_** that he was completely awake and aware of it all!

Vincent couldn’t help but scream out in fear and anger at what this meant.

Sephiroth was like the wind to his door, followed by a concerned Tseng, only for both to freeze on the spot, taking in her appearance.

She was nude from where she'd been like she was on fire and stripped down and then the transformation took her with no warning.

 “Did you know?” Vincent, Valles said staring fire at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth had smelled fertility but had just figured it was Yue giving off the wonderful smell but now that he stood there, he closed his eyes enhancing his senses, olfactory senses spiking that much more, and could truly decipher the difference nuances between the spicy sweet smell of Tseng and the musk and almost cherry blossom smell of Vincent in Valles’s skin while expecting. He literally growled.

Vincent was so not impressed.  He already had a child.  What if she felt like she was push aside because of this?  What if this was another terrible pregnancy?  She faired…badly last time.

“I told you I did not want to carry a child now, what about Tseng and his needs? Explain how this happened, NOW! Why did it take 72 hours and why did I transform so abruptly and…and why in all of Gaia was visible to my naked eye?”

Before Sephiroth could answer bewildered, Vincent closed her eyes looking at her hands not really looking for an answer just very frustrated, not caring for her unclothed torso showing.

Vincent, now forcibly Valles, looked up at Sephiroth with confusion and anger in her eyes. Again, she tried to consult Chaos and this time was in luck. Sephiroth was somewhat taken back by the ire there.   To Tseng and Sephiroth, Vincent's eyes flashed golden to garnet as they spoke privately.

She kept the exchange between Chaos and herself.

The entity seemed…sluggish, somnolent.  Chaos confirmed that he had been at rest in the recesses of his mind.

**Little host…I am sorry.  I knew you would be displeased.  I tried to stave off the unescapable that is why I am so tired and why you transformed so abruptly.  You’ve been pregnant technically a little over two days now, since Sephiroth, our true mate took us. It hurt you because you retained your feminine reproductive organs to maintain the life but overall, you transformed back to your natural self by my sheer power, instead of staying a female overall.  I just didn’t want more strife as our other mate’s bonds was finally straining me so because of her stress.  I need you all three at peace for your energies to not be interrupted lest she become sick because she is not augmented, I must tend to her more.  Her outside stressors of humans impair my primary purpose.  If you don’t stop, I fear for now for both your wellbeing, and I will not risk my host, which would put me in a predicament to risk my chosen mate…and child as well.  I am going to rest again to regain my strength, please play amicably as I am away.**

With that last thought, Vincent felt Chaos withdraw once more and as much as he’d not missed the entity in his body, he was worried if it had harmed the creature.

He with a tired mind he relayed all that Chaos had said, wishing now he’d allowed for it to just be broadcast.  But seeing how the creature was fairing, again that might have been too much energy now. Vincent hung his head went to make a statement about how it would be okay and that he wasn’t truly mad, just…well scared of childbirth pain, and embarrassingly had to bend over to the side trash can and vomited.

Great timing.

Both Sephiroth and Tseng wrinkled their noses at the situation but understood now what was going on.  Vincent was pregnant, and this child was Sephiroth’s.

After trying to save face, Vincent grabbed at some Kleenex on the side table, gently wiped at his mouth and threw it away, scowled a Comet at Sephiroth, covered his face with both feminine hands, and did the only thing he could do in this instance: cry and cry a lot.

Tseng slid into the room glaring at Sephiroth, who now felt like an appalling person for wishing this upon the man again but they just smelled so good and fertile and they were his…MINE.

Sephiroth hurriedly left the room before he did something that would cause him to regret life, like say trying to take the already visibly upset woman and his already showing mate that smelled and looked just as gorgeous and was also staring daggers, nodachi, shuriken, and all manner of other sharp objects at him.  Rufus was also going to kill him. 

How…how would he explain that Vincent had been pregnant this whole time?  How was that even possible when he knew that he had had relations with his Yue as well as a male?  Ugh, he now had a ‘why’ erection as well.  Also, perfect timing.  Time to take a shower.  Tseng stayed and comforted Vincent while he cried softly irritated not at the child, not even at again Sephiroth’s brashness, that would be paid back in kind once the children were much older, just stupid hormones had hit him full on and now he was just crying to be crying.  It wasn’t too late to still go back to sleep with Chaos.  But then what of the children and of Chaos’s energies that preserved his precious Tseng?  Could he watch the man be outlived by his own children and pass away?  His very heart hurt and even Chaos stirred at the disturbing imagery to which Chaos mumbled at him about not behaving and leaving peace, not nightmares, showing how attached he was even to Tseng.  He had a headache and he allowed for Tseng to comfort him and rub his back and rock him and kiss his temple.  It hit him out of nowhere.  This all-encompassing anger.  It was like all the injustices that have ever been done to him just hit him at once and he swept out the room honing in on Sephiroth.  Sephiroth had put the children down and was putting toys away when Vincent charged in and punched him, of course now he was a more petite version of himself but it still packed enough of wallop that Sephiroth staggered, more stunned then hurt.

"Leave him be!" Tseng said harshly, dragging the deranged looking woman back. Valles was staring at Sephiroth with a hatred on her face that Sephiroth wouldn't have thought her capable of. Obviously, Vincent's normal mental barrier for calm had shattered.

"No, he must know what he has done, you raped us; you're a monster" she screamed in almost a hysterical voice.

Sephiroth flinched and staggered further back this statement, eyes widened and pupil’s slits.

Vincent knew how he felt about being referred to as a creature or a monster; anything that that denied his humanity. "I didn't mean to-" he began.

“No…You never do. Yet you have raped Tseng in both forms now and me as a woman and almost as a man. Do you still believe that everything you want should be taken by brute force? You fucking asshole! I thought you had changed, well obviously I was mistaken" Vincent said staring at him with so much disappointment in his face that he had to look away.

"Vincent, you're not thinking straight, get some sleep and we'll discuss this like rational adults in the morning" Tseng said, coming to stand in between them arms wide to bar them from each other. "I've forgiven him and so should you" she said glaring at Vincent.

"Oh, is that the matter of things now? You're all about Sephiroth now! It used to be about us before he butted in!  Ugh!  Fuck him, fuck Chaos, and forget Aerith’s empty lies about unity. It was all a ruse to hurt us, to break what we’d had apart. I loved you, you alone, I needed no other, and not him! All he is beautiful façade; hauntingly gorgeous smile, beautiful body, big cock, and is as cold to the touch as they come emotionally.  Please, he will keep hurting us and you know it!" Vincent screamed. "You're nothing but an abomination, Sephiroth! You took so much from me and now you need Tseng too!"

"Leave Tseng out of this, your quarrel is with me. I did not mean for this to happen and I'm sorry I upset you and shall make it up to you" Sephiroth said, trying to calm Vincent down.

"You want to make it up to me honestly? Be gone and never darken my doorstep again!" Vincent said deadly serious at him.

"But I thought… that you loved me?" Sephiroth said.  His heart was being figuratively ripped apart the more Valles spoke.  He just couldn’t move, couldn’t accept the words.

"I love Tseng; you are just a necessary nuisance I had to agree to against my will. Tell him how we agreed to get him sorted before you popped this harlot’s cherry? Tell him Tseng!" Vincent demanded.

"I think you should go to bed" Tseng said coming to stand beside Sephiroth and placing her hand on his arm in a show of sympathy and her own sadness at the truth of what had initially been the deal.

Vincent snorted in consternation, "So you're so hot for his cock now that you've gone nympho, that you would choose him over me? You would rather have a pretty piece of tail than me!  I could and would love you for lifetimes, hell I have even bestowed that upon you, so you would be with me to the very end of the world" she tried to get Tseng to see.

"Vincent, you don't mean what you're saying" Sephiroth said as it felt like his heart was about to just stop in his chest and he would just perish on the spot from what the man spouted and he just seemed to get calmer to Vincent as he railed at him, whereas Vincent wanted to break him down; hear him scream, hear him beg. Vincent knew in his heart that controlling his emotions was what Sephiroth had been trained to do, just like Vincent and Tseng, but his pregnancy hormones and the shock of his situation had broken all control over him own.

"Vincent, you will apologize to Sephiroth for saying things that you do not mean and go to bed and we will talk about this tomorrow" Tseng insisted, clamping onto Valles's arm to lead her away.

"What, so we can all go back to where that freak is playing house with us? As if it is normal to have a well-known would-be destroyer of the world watch our children?!" Vincent screamed.  “He even almost killed you Tseng, twice literally!   You were pierced in the Temple of the Ancients, how or who saved you I don’t know but I am forever grateful even though we were on opposite sides at the time.  His fucking “larvae” Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz fucking tortured you! I am so shocked they didn’t just rape you then for grins and fucking giggles. I saved you and Elena from the Forgotten Forest while you bled out and were left to die after they’d had their “fun.”

This was too much truth.  Sephiroth knew it was all true but it was the very thing that he was afraid that would happen and he’d said as much to that troublesome flower girl.  Vincent Valentine no matter what happened, would never be able to forget all that had happened because that was his personality. This was doomed from the start.  Goddess, his children he though.  What about his children?

"They're my children too" Sephiroth interrupted.

"And they would have a better chance in life if you left and never came back because once they're older and learn who and what their father is known for, they are going to be so ashamed of you" Vincent said with a sneer. "Get out of my sight and take your horny bitch with you. You're pathetic Tseng, that you can't even keep your legs closed long enough to realize that you're in love with a monster."

"Yes, I am" Tseng said, looking at Vincent with disappointment in his eyes while Sephiroth turned and left, finally breaking free of whatever spell held him in place, almost running from that accursed room with…with all that honesty and pain, and above all else; truth.

"We'll speak in the morning" Tseng said to Vincent and left.

She went to Sephiroth's room and knocked softly on his door, knowing he would be lying on his bed in the dark and brooding, as he tended to do when upset.

 "Sephiroth, are you okay?" she called to him.

Sephiroth's first instinct was to unbolt the door and let Tseng in to allow the man, turned woman to comfort him and to assure him that there was no truth to what Vincent saying; about him just being a necessary evil so he and Vincent could be together. He wondered about what was real. Was he really loved or were they just pandering to him to make him believe it? They didn't need him. His children would be cared for regardless if he was there or not. Given time, they wouldn't miss him. No one would.

"I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning" he called to her and listened to her softly walk away.

Quickly he was up and opened his closet and studied the clothes there and they brought back painful memories. On one side, was his female attire and he felt his eyes well up when he touched his wedding kimono and then let it fall from his hand. He looked at his maternity clothes and turned his back on them. Then he studied his male attire and they made him feel just as bad because they reminded him of being forced into shopping trips by his spouses, where they badgered him into trying on different clothes that they stressed, would be much more comfortable on his body and more breathable. All those clothes they chose to flatter him and keep him warm made him feel even worst at how far their deception had gone when they were pretending to care about him. His emotions started to flow back into the vault they had been released from by this farce of a marriage, like Pandora’s Box and locked and coated with galvanized steel that covered titanium and Materia guarded it all to make sure that nothing would touch them again. He was ready to go.

 He stripped and donned his leather clothes and boots and removed from himself anything that marked him as belonging to this house and these people. He removed the engraved wristwatch that both of his spouses had bought him, for what was supposedly his birthday and remembered how they had thrown him a party. He lay that on his nightstand. The next came a hair tie from which a plastic pink cat hung from it. Earlier he had allowed Lysates to braid a small section of his hair and attach that to the end. His hands shook when he took off his wedding ring, but soon but that was laid beside the rest.

He packed a spare set of leathers, his hair brush and toothbrush only; knowing he had bolt holes in many places where money, clothes and other stuff necessary for survival were hidden for his convenience. He wrote a short note to say goodbye.

He tiptoed into the nursery and said goodbye to his children and found himself wishing that the twins didn't look like him at all; he now wished they looked like plain human children in view of what Vincent had said. He held them and kissed each one and told them he was going of a long mission.

Once he had divorced himself of them all, he flew into the night and he realized that he had always thought his marriage to good to be true and swallowed the bitter pill and the illusion shattered; he had been right. Now he was Sephiroth again, alone as he should be, as he apparently was meant to be.

Vincent got up, heart palpitating, having a bad feeling about what she had said to Sephiroth and overall feeling, like going somewhere to die for her behavior, and went to find him, only to find Tseng in his room reading a note, silent tears streaking down her stern but distraught face.

"Where's Sephiroth?" she asked her.

"You got your wish; he's gone" Tseng said with a look of rage on her face as she thrust the note at Vincent and pushed past her as the now doubly pained looking girl read it. 

She’d blew it.  She’d broken the triad and all because of pride.  She let the letter slip from her fingers as she stood in place and just cried sad, angry tears.  This was now her second sin to Sephiroth and her second great love to run from her because of her actions alone.


	6. Sinner's Solace

_The Return of Sephiroth_

 

A beyond livid Tseng rode fuming beside a cowering Reno, even in the form of a petite female and now six months pregnant, she was still a force to be reckoned with.

"I don't know where you're getting your tips from, but they are really starting to piss me off! We are looking for a six foot, five-inch male" she stressed, "not a five foot, nine inch one, who is a brunette in real life, twice the age of Sephiroth and attending a Comic-Con cosplaying some character from a video game. The real Sephiroth has green eyes with slit pupils, like a cat and natural long silver hair. How could your source not realize that that the guy back there was wearing contacts and a wig and his sword was made from cardboard"?" she demanded in an icy deadly calm voice that made Reno squirm.

She sighed and looked out of the window, Sephiroth had been missing for a month now; he didn't know he was having a son, he didn't know how both of his spouses were frantic with worry and his children asked for him day in and day out. She had employed every agency; all Shinra was looking for him, the TURKS, SOLDIER and AVALANCHE and any single person she could think of; there were posters soliciting information from the public and it all boiled down to: nothing. It was as if he had vanished off the face of the earth itself. "Dammit, how hard can it be to find someone as physically unique as Sephiroth?" she cried in frustration.

"We've explored every lead we have so far" Reno said.

"Yes, and who knew how many people love to imitate him? As if the real Sephiroth would be a backup dancer in a video! Or jump out of a cake at a child's party? Then there was that impersonator" Tseng said reminded Reno.

"Well she was really nice" Reno cautiously said.

"Are you sure he doesn't have family?" Reno asked her. "Besides yourself, Vincent and the children" he hastily added at her glare, Tseng on pregnancy hormones was a scary thing.

"No, his father is deceased and his mother is-" Tseng frowned at a memory of Vincent saying that he would visit Lucrecia from time to time and she wondered.  "Have men stationed discreetly positioned outside of Lucrecia's cave" she ordered Reno.

"But that's it in the middle of nowhere, there isn't even any shelter for them to take" Reno objected.

"So, tell them to take camping gear along, I want two men on it, taking alternate shifts" she ordered him.

"Yes sir/ma'am. Sir?" Reno said, still not sure what to call the man/woman.

A one month pregnant Vincent was having a lot easier pregnancy this time, sure she had morning sickness, but it was nothing a little ginger ale and crackers could not solve. Most of the child care had fallen to her with Tseng's relentless search of Sephiroth, not that she minded, watching his identical adorable children and her own made Valles feel closer to him. She still went on missions, but they were the less threatening ones. She had finally had had to come clean to Rufus about her pregnancy, who had proceeded to gulp down an entire bottle of bourbon and made a slur about them being something akin to jumpings and just as deadly, before passing out cold on the floor while still holding the bottle in a death grip.

"Is there any sign of him?" she asked Chaos as she lay on her bed with her hand on her still flat belly.

**There is nothing I can sense of him, little host, he is shielding himself somehow. He must be found and returned so that we can all rejoice in having more offspring**

 

"I think we are all going to be rejoicing in getting vasectomies, is more like it; five children are plenty" Vincent mused.  "How did this happen?" she questioned herself, regarding her breakdown that resulted in her spouse's departure.

 

**Little host, I should think you know that by now. When a man and a woman have unprotected coitus and it's the woman's natural ovulation time, there is a chance that once the sperm is released....**

 

"I am aware of that. I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to myself" Vincent said with an impatient sigh.

 

**Sorry I thought you were talking to someone intelligent** Chaos mused and disappeared from her consciousness and she frowned at the veiled insult.

Sephiroth had been all over the place and found it was easy to blend into regular society while wearing indistinguishable clothes, using temporary hair dye to blacken his hair and wearing sunglasses. He had been living rough and mainly sleeping in various locations that only he knew of and bathing in a secret hot spring. However, he knew that he could no longer put off his visit to his real mother.

 He had only had initially ever gone to see her once before, out of curiosity to see if he truly did resemble her as people said. He had felt nothing from the encounter really, she was in a huge Mako coffin like out of some fairytale and seemed to be weeping and this somewhat unnerved him. His curiosity satisfied that there was indeed a family resemblance between them, he had left as she was nothing more than a stranger to him. However, once he carried a child, he understood how she must have felt and this made him think of her much more, especially when they were born and he could see her features carried on in them.

He flew to where he remembered her being and slipped behind the waterfall. While a very bored looking TURK was playing a video game on his PHS while his partner snored in his tent. He looked up and realized what he was seeing was true as a tall black figure ducked behind the waterfall, sunlight glinted off his silver hair. He picked up his PHS, "Please tell Commander Tseng that her stud muffin is here" he said facetiously to Reno.

Reno's face was bright red when he realized he had accidently left his own PHS on speaker phone so he was in Tseng's presence when the message came in and Tseng's looked livid and whispered to something to him in return. “Commander Tseng thanks you. You and your partner are relieved of your duty and you are to report for retraining. Starting at with basic training" he said.

"What?" the confused agent asked.

"Let's go" she commanded Reno.

Sephiroth watched the beautiful crying corpse for a long time and ventured to speak to it.

"They say you are my mother and Vincent speaks highly of you, yet I do not have a familial connection to you. Have you watched me from that Mako coffin throughout my life or have you had to live purely vicariously through Vincent as he regaled you of information of my life and kept you up to date? Did you know Mother, that I married him and another Wutaian named Tseng? I'm sure you never met him. We were granted gender shifting abilities and you now have two grandchildren born from my body; three if you count Tseng and Vincent's child, which I do. They're all wonderful children" he started awkwardly, wondering why the tears came faster down her frozen cheeks. "Sometimes I wish I had gotten to know you; you seem like a nice person. I'm sure that your spouse, my father must have influenced you a lot in your decision to let him…them, modify me and ultimately place you in this stasis of sorts. I guess I can't hold you responsible...

Sephiroth trailed off and some innate personality from his long lost best friend Zachary, surfaced and his emotions just broke.

“Fuck this. You let them do this to me! You let them make me a monster! Didn't you care the slightest what would happen to me as they experimented on me like a lab rat?  For Goddess sakes woman, I was in your womb! You just couldn’t wait to get that prestige, could you?  All at the cost of my humanity and your goddamned life!  Do you have any idea how Vincent did mourn you?  Yes, he is still alive, unthankful hag, no thanks to you, or maybe yes, thanks to you if I count the murder of my children’s paternal grandfather at the hands of a being that was never meant to be toyed with. Why yes, I speak of Chaos.  Yes, he saved his life but at what cost? You have made him ageless!  Do you know what that can do to a person’s psyche, especially one that was mourning someone who they thought they loved for over 30 years?  For that matter, you have made me where I cannot even find peace in the Lifestream like all humans are supposed to when their time comes because you thought yourself better than Minerva, the very Goddess that governs the seas of the Lifestream.  They injected me with the dead souls of those who could meld with the Planet! That is what the Lifestream is, that is what you bestowed upon me! You gave me DNA from an alien you had no concrete evidence that was safe, which of course it was not.  Clearly it was not or the Cetra would still be a thriving race and NOT EXTINCT, sans on lonely girl that was merely half and I struck her down in cold blood because “mother”, it controlled my mind, heart, and soul to reap the very PLANET, by that same alien that you placed into my very DNA.  Jenova. They modified my body and didn't care how much it hurt! They hurt me, they tortured me and forced me to surrender everything to them! They took away my humanity! They made me their creature and then they put me on display like a debased creature in a zoo. You should have stopped my father! You were my mother! You should have protected me! Look at me, look at what they made me!" he screamed, not realizing he was on his knees and tears streaming down his face at that point.

He turns in wild confusion when someone set their hands on his shaking shoulders and he turned and his eyes widened when he saw Yue standing there looking solemn.

"How did you find me?" he stammered.

"I just did" she said and he flinched when she touched his chest and quickly got up and stood well away from her, his face like a steel mask.

"I want nothing to do with you" he sharply said.

"You're cold and you've been sleeping rough. I have arranged a suite in a nearby hotel; with two rooms," she assured him. "What you think to be true isn't in the least. Hear me out and if you still wish to divorce yourself from us, I promise to let you go" she said, making no attempt to touch him though she longed to stroke the remnants of tears from his exotic eyes; knowing she would have to let him come to trust her again. "Will you come?" she asked him, feeling his eyes on her belly.

Sephiroth didn't know what to do, it was taking all his strength not to throw his arms around her and burrow against her like a frighten child, to run his hand along the increased girth of her belly and feel it writhe with the life within, she was so beautiful; a beautiful liar. "I agree" he accepted eventually. He even allowed her to place a blanket around his shoulders and sit quietly beside him, not realizing she was choked up with emotion and didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Reno.

She felt calmer when they got to the suite and she examined him, he looked like he had lost some weight and had dark circles under his eyes, but it was him! "What do you want?" he asked with a world-weary sigh, sitting in a chair so that she could not sit beside him.

"It's simple, I am going to run you a nice, hot bath and I'm ordering you some food" she said.

"Are you implying that I have an offensive odor?" he demanded.

"No, I'm implying that you're cold and you need to warm up. Honestly, I must have bought you one million sweaters for you to wear under your harness and you're going around half naked in this freezing weather" she said going to the bathroom.

"So, I suppose you intend to come into the bath with me?" he said.

"No, I won't presume to claim any right to your body until you're ready to share it with me again; if ever. I won't touch you until you offer yourself to me" she explained. "Your room is through that door, there is a bathrobe in there and an assortment of clothes I brought for you to choose what you want to wear" she explained, indicating to it with her head.

"Still pretending to care about me? How sweet" he sarcastically said.

"I don't need to pretend. I love you. Now go take your bath and I'll ring for food" Sephiroth refused to groan as he sank into the deep tub and the hot water took away the chills in his body that seemed to stem from his very bones. He didn't get cold easily with his modifications, but he did when exposed to too much of it and sighed as he washed his hair and body and dried himself off with a large, thick towel. He donned the robe and returned to where Tseng had arranged the food on a small table and he saw Tseng had ordered his favorite stir fry and sticky rice.

"I have to brush my hair first" Sephiroth said, knowing full well how easily it tangled when left wet.

"You eat; I'll brush your hair" Tseng said, taking out a special brush that had been purchased for Sephiroth's angel soft, yet thick hair. She gently held strands while she brushed them, so as not to put any stress on the roots of his hair themselves, as she worked it from tip to root and then back again and she could sense that he was trying not to sigh under her ministrations, it was amazing how much he liked his hair being touched. She longed to bury her face into the sweet-smelling flow, but stepped back when he put down his chopsticks and resumed his seat in the chair. Feeling sleepy now that he was warm and had a full belly.

She poured him some tea and took some for herself. "You need to come home" she said without preamble.

"I don't have a home" he replied in an even tone of voice.

"You have people who love you and need you and so do your children" she argued with him, his face had been neutral until she mentioned the children, it slipped a bit.

"They're better off without me. Perhaps they will grow up to look more human when they learn to dematerialize their wings" he suggested.

"Don't you dare tell me that my children look anything but perfect" she coldly said. "How am I going to teach them how to do that little habit when you're the only one that has that ability?"

"They look like monsters, like me. Do I look normal to you?" he stated standing up and flinging off the bathrobe and suddenly his wing unfurled. She responded by taking his arm and leading him to a full-length mirror.

"Your body is very human with soft skin, a little paler then most, but that's nothing. You get cold as any human does in the cold and get warm on a hot day. Your face is purely human, your eyes are exotic, but they came to you genetically, just like any other human. You need to sleep and eat like a human. Your hair is an unusual color, but it still human hair. Not to mention, you're struggling with human emotions; if I wasn't here, you would be lying on that bed in the dark, as you normally do when something troubles you; a pattern, I suspect, that has been going on since your childhood. You have been altered, but for the most part you are human...as are our children. As for your wing, it's so soft to touch and just enhances your all-over paleness. I don't see a freak before me, I see the man I love. The man Vincent loves and misses and the father of our newest child" she said and softly took his hand and placed it under the loose drape of her shirt to rest on her taut belly. "We're having a boy, Sephiroth" she said softly and he seemed to tremble as he felt a small kick to his large hand and her own neutral face slipped a bit.

"No, I can't believe you would stoop this low, to use this trick against me" he said snatching up his robe and putting it back on.

"Logically, if I didn't care about you and didn't want you around. Why have I been looking for you for over a month? “She asked him and he frowned when he failed to find the answer to this.

"Because you're horny" he said in triumph.

"Do you think me so repulsive that I couldn't get laid if I wanted to? If I wanted simple sex, I could command it from any TURK.  I'm pretty certain that Reno would call first dibs" she crudely said.

"You had better not...and I am pretty certain Cloud would have a funeral to attend shortly thereafter for Reno” Sephiroth said in a jealous tone of voice, then caught himself.

"Okay we have narrowed down; that you are human and I don't need you for sexual pleasure. What else have you got?" she asked him.

"What does it matter to you, I'm just a pretty body with a big cock. Remember?" he taunted her.

"Oh, if those are the qualifications for my wanting to marry someone, I would be married to half of the TURKS, half of SOLDIER and a quarter of AVALANCHE. If you were just a pretty piece of ass, you would have been out on the street before daylight even hit. I never saw the point of suffering their stupidity once I got what I wanted from them" Tseng said with a smirk.

"You had to agree to be with me to retain Vincent" he threw back at her.

"Yes, I did and at first, I resented it. You snatched him away from me at first and raped me, then you were territorial and demanding of his time and resentful towards me when you didn't want to fuck me. You were an overgrown teenaged brat with his first crush that extended to me in terms of your sexual addiction. You were starved for affection but didn't know how to express that except for sexually and you were very, very needy. Even then you needed pain to get you off, you were an emotional train wreck needing all the attention for yourself and I gave you all I had in me to give because I understood how you felt. Yes, at first, I was in fact pandering to you, but I started to care for you when you started to grow as a person and become surer of yourself. I found myself wanting to spend more time with you when we were clothed, wanting to talk with you and get to know you because you were intelligent; you don't do that with a pretty piece of ass. When you began to come out of your shell emotionally; then I was sunk" she said.

"Why should I believe any of this?" he demanded.

"Because I can tell you exactly when my feelings for you shifted. You had been on that long mission with a couple of other men and it was highly dangerous, I didn't know it until later, but you had insisted on covering all the shifts yourself, so that your men could sleep because they weren't as strong as you. When you came home you were exhausted and fell asleep on the couch......"

"And you carried me to bed, tucked me in and held me while I slept. No one had ever done anything like that before" Sephiroth said looking vaguely surprised that she had remembered it.

"You were in such a bad state that all I wanted to do was take care of you. I wanted you to have a good night's sleep in your own bed and know that missions can trigger nightmares in you. How did it feel when you woke up in my arms?" she asked him.

"I felt-" he started, seeming not to be able to find the right word "warm and safe" he admitted. He remembered it alright, the feeling of sheer exhaustion and disappointment that Vincent wasn't there. Leaving him there with just Tseng and their uneasy truce for company. He had finally succumbed to sleep after a quick shower and a meal that Tseng has thoughtfully provided for then the odd feeling registered on his half-asleep brain of being hoisted into the air and being carried by strong arms as if he weighted nothing. He had groaned as he was lay on his own bed and skillful hands removed his clothes and he had groggily fought them off and protested he was too tired to want to have sex. However, that didn't happen, his exposed body was instead covered by his blankets and Tseng has slipped under them with him and he had burrowed into his warmth as Tseng had drawn Sephiroth against him until their combined body warmth enveloped them both and soothing hands stroked his back and a kiss was pressed to his forehead as he drifted into desperately needed sleep.

"Yes, and Vincent was away on a mission, so we spent the next together cuddling and taking it easy while you napped."

"You kept on putting on those really mind-numbing shows" Sephiroth said. "Wait a minute is that why you put them on, and then again when I was pregnant, so that I would nap?" he asked.

"Guilty as charged" she said.

 "Now Sephiroth, will you come home? If only to sleep in your own room. I miss you and so does Vincent. She didn't mean what she said, she was just lashing out. You should understand that.  I…am afraid she will end up like I was when we started this saga with our coming son.  I don’t want Vincent to be in the dark.  We just got him out of it and he is in a bad way.  He’s crying every day.  He barely eats and that’s not good for the children.  Yes, he doesn’t know but, Chaos could confide to me while he slept, that he is with the twins this time, even though he is not far at all along, something about their signatures being very strong because it was you that mated and made children. He sleeps in your bed every day and night.  He misses you.  I miss you. We want you there. I can't go through this alone. I'm scared" she admitted shakily.

"Because I almost died?" he asked her.

"Because I have never done this myself and if anything should happen to me, I want my last sight to be of you" Tseng said with a hitch in her voice.

Then she was pulled against him, "nothing is going to go wrong. I won't let it. I will come home but I'm not ready to resume having sex yet" he told her.

"Have you with anyone...?" she asked him. He just shook his head.  "You know I wanted to marry you so that you would only be mine...and Vincent's. I was so jealous to find out those awful TURKS were coming onto you. I don't get jealous easily" she said admitted with a blush.

 

"I was carrying your children, but I was yours long before that" he assured her. "I don't want to make love until I know that Vincent feels the same, but can I sleep with you like we did that time?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said and he thoughtfully got the extra pillows from his room to arrange them around her body to support her in her sleep and spooned her from behind, his hand resting on the crest of her belly as they both contently slept better than they both had in a long time.

Both started their trip back to the newly dubbed Valentine Mansion once they were up, showered, and redressed for the day.  Back on the chopper, even Reno showed proper manners, genuinely happy for his Commander since he was back with the one he knew he loved.

Once back at the Mansion, Sephiroth took back in the settings again and it felt as normal as if he had never left.  Considering the news Tseng had said about Vincent, he had started out to try to find the woman in his room.  But first to see the children, his guilty pleasure, or to least call them.

Oh…oh how could he be so cruel? He himself knew how Sephiroth's self-confidence was when it came back to being reminded of him being 'unique'.

The conversation just kept replaying and replaying and it was just terrible and hurtful.

Now he'd called the man a monster, a god-awful monster than that had allegedly raped him and then threw his greatest transgression of the world destruction which was proven to be wholly due to Jenova’s control, was thrown up in his face. This was terrible.  While yes, he was not initially keen on being pregnant again and this fast after Lysates’ birth, while had been as if Hell masker came out of a very sensitive area, it was totally worth it. Instead he received a beautiful, quick witted, the spitting image of himself in female form, who in turn looked like her grandmother, who she would never meet her in life, only her grandmother had had striking blue eyes, the reds came of course from his father, Grimoire.

Sephiroth would never forgive him.

From here on out he'd think that what they'd had, what he'd willingly conceded to, was a lie because Vincent allowed the anger of being uncomfortable in in his skin to cause his mouth to run away from him. He'd KNEW to take Tseng’s advice and rest, clear his mind and soothe his tattered male ego once more. No, he'd acted brash and this was the outcome: Sephiroth's wedding ring and birthday watch sitting on the nightstand in his room, cold and devoid of the warmth that the man always carried.

Vincent was also being bombarded by a furious Chaos that had recovered, only to find his true mate gone apparently forever. The entity he told him to maintain no matter what it was. When Chaos found out the anger was due to Vincent's new pregnancy and hormones that clearly overreacted, Chaos wished that he could kill his host and bring him back to life again, just so he could say he'd been able to for this outrageous insult to him. They had given their word they would work as a unit…then there was Vincent and his moods. Chaos began to panic when the other pregnant female mate was also not there, also fearing the worst, until Vincent let him know that Tseng was simply looking for their shared mate.

Chaos growled in confirmation but would not talk fully to Vincent, obviously in a pouty snit.

He figured that he deserved that. He gathered Sephiroth's personal things in hand and laid in his bed, balled upon the sheets that still smelled of him; vanilla, musk, and leather scent and she cried softly until she fell asleep as she had for the last month.  As she had before she was starting to show literally overnight.  She missed Sephiroth so damned much.  Would he miss these child, would he even see them or would they even know him other than just by pictures alone?  She slipped further into a fitful sleep.

Sephiroth had talked to the children at Valerie’s home and confirmed that they were well.  The twins were now on a 2nd grade level of understanding or a roughly 6-year old’s, while Lulu was about a 4-year-old, which was still so amazing.

He found Vincent curled up later in his bed.  It was as Tseng had said.  He had been crying as the trails were evident on his face and by his general unkemptness, he doubted he was bathing along with that regular eating bit.  He quickly cast a low-grade sleep spell to make the sleep count as the dark circles under Vincent’s eyes were so pronounced they looked like blackened eyes from a fight.  He ran his hand through the unkempt hair and over one of the sunken in cheeks.  Vincent had been angsting and had made himself borderline starve.  He went and sat in the chair content to wait until the woman woke so that could talk this out and began to try to fix the frayed ends of this relationship once more.  He would try.  Goddess he would because Tseng and Vincent were worth it, and so were the children.  He had done things he wasn’t proud of even now so why act hurt when they could all just face it and move on.  As he waited, his eyes began to drop since it was still very much early night, Tseng had already gone to bed for the night, and he let sleep take him.

 

When she woke again, she knew that someone had been there and she had been covered by a comforter. She blinked at this in confusion as she knew that Tseng had called Valerie to impose on her for emergency babysitting of their children and Tseng had taken the chopper out with Reno to search for Sephiroth.

"Then who?" she wondered.  She looked over at the clock and noticed that the watch and the ring was gone from not only from her hold but not on the nightstand either.  She was getting frantic and about to start to cry out in misery when she saw it from the corner of her eye:  morning light cast silvery hair a bronzed color as it spilled over broad shoulders that led up to…oh, oh Leviathan!  The face that had haunted her for the past month was currently in a high back chair sitting asleep, head propped against one of his fist that had been uncovered of his customary leather gloves and the ring, his ring, was back in place on his hand.

Making a quick glance down so was the watch that had been gifted was on his wrist.

He wanted to rush and hold the man and never let him go, to kiss him senseless, or just do something, but he knew they would all be very inappropriate. Instead he sat up in the bed looking uncomfortable and unsure as to what to do with himself because he knew if roles were reversed, if Sephiroth was to take a step towards him after such venomous words, a well-placed piece would be between his eyes directly aimed at his forehead for the hurt inflicted to his heart.

Unfortunately, he was the one that had caused the pain and that just left him feeling unhappy, scared, uncomfortable, and now queasy.

Vincent sat propped up in the bed playing with the ends of his lengthened hair that covered the bare breasts that were unbound.  Vincent had taken to sleeping in Sephiroth’s bed nude.  Something about having his stale and almost gone scent along her warmed skin calmed her from head to toe.  It even seemed to ease her nausea.

Unbeknownst to her, jade green cat eyes had trained themselves upon her person.  Vincent startled and almost cursed when the sinfully smooth voice broke into his subconscious and even woke Chaos in his mind as well.

“I almost chose to never come back again” Sephiroth stated staring right at her, taking in her face, her wildly unkempt silky black hair that was doing an excellent job of not covering her nipples and breathing in her intoxicating scent, as it had increased and seemed permeate his room.  Tseng had been right.  Vincent had been all but living in his personal room.

 

Vincent looked up and again, Sephiroth was reminded of the man’s self-hatred that he had enforced on himself in his obvious absence. Those lovely red eyes were dull and listless, as if they expected him to be a mirage.  The dark circles were so much more acute now that she was awake and looking back at him head on.  Sephiroth wanted to hate Vincent for what he’d said, he did, but he knew the man was prone to do much more damage to himself by just his guilt alone. After taking in all the signs, Vincent had been well and thoroughly remorseful for what was said but Sephiroth couldn’t be that weak for him. Could he, to just come back and act as if what was said, was suddenly magically unsaid?

Vincent looked at the man, the “vision” that was Sephiroth.  He knew that Sephiroth wouldn’t just come back and he surely wouldn’t come straight to his room. Tseng was more apt to be here to check on him but even then, at the end, he was getting tired and had taken matters into his own hands to try to find their missing mate.   Vincent figured he was losing or had lost his mind anyway to grief again, so what did it matter?  Slowly and on unsure legs, as if he hadn’t walked in that whole month that Sephiroth had been away, Vincent stumbled slightly but managed to walk close to the ‘mirage’ of Sephiroth as it sat perfectly still, not even the chest looked as though it were breathing.  Just as well, it was just a vision, Vincent thought as he crawled on hands and knees to the ‘man,’ resting his head in the ‘dreams’ lap.  Idly he laughed bitterly at the fact that even his mind had supplied warmth to this ruse of the one he’d love and ran away.  Vincent closed his dulled red eyes and rubbed himself along the lap, almost as if he was marking the leather covered legs and began to speak in Wutaian:

**_Ah, so you still haunt me so, even after a month’s time?  You even now come to me in perfect clarity.  Will you be the new Lucrecia?  What is it with those that I love the most that I drive them away the fastest?  I don’t expect answer from you, as you are not here.  I know I am mentally unwell and I fear for my child but it is my fault that burdens my other spouse and I have driven my other way with half-truths.  Yes, at first I despaired being away from Tseng but there was just something that only Sephiroth could provide.  It was neither physically or emotional.  If I had to say, I would say more the realm of spiritual. It frightened me initially because I had no idea what to do with what was being propositioned to me.  I had just realized I had fallen in love with Tseng and then with Chaos becoming one with me and you…well the real you being thrust upon me, asking to mate me, I was surely overwhelmed. Mating?  Offspring from an actual woman’s body? Unacceptable I thought.  Then at the heart was you were my now to be my third love of my life…and the child of my first.  I waged battles with that so many times, but my heart kept discounting it as insignificant.  Chaos then gave me the option to have you both and…well, I would have you both.  I miss you so much.  I am sorry for what I have said.  I do…don’t see you that way and never have.  I am ill and I know it is because I will die finally and take this child with me.  I cannot say I will regret it for myself as it has been arduous life but I would fear for Tseng and his child within him and the one within me. I am straining Chaos by you not being by our side.  Please come back wherever you are and know I love you.  I am temperamental.  I... I say hideous things but I do not mean it…I don’t mean it…Please._ **

 

Sephiroth had stopped breathing, or rather was taking very shallow breaths as he saw Vincent rise from the bed and come towards him, floating like ghost on the wind only to collapse to his knees and crawl to him like some common animal and rest his head on his lap.  He wanted to lift his hands up and to pull Vincent’s face up to ask what the meaning of this was but before he could, Vincent began to mark him and began to speak to him or rather about him as if he was there at all.  What was worse is that the man had completely broken down to his native tongue.  He’d feared that his leaving might have broken Vincent when maybe, maybe he could have been the bigger man.  He understood Wutaian perfectly well and when he heard the last of what Vincent was saying, his arms did unlock from his side, causing Vincent to flinch back and shuffle back slightly from him with wide, glazed over eyes.

Sephiroth was reaching for him and Vincent sat very still on the floor looking at the man as if a ghost had come to pay a call to him.  He began to tremble violently and shake her head from side to side not believing it still to be Sephiroth.

When Sephiroth kneeled at Vincent’s eye level on the floor he finally spoke to him as well in perfect Wutaian back:

**_While I was hurt, I understand we all say and do things we are not proud of. You forgave and were understanding when Jenova was the culprit of my downfall though knowing my personality, you knew some of those actions had been me in my own desperation for love from a being claiming to be my mother.  You never judged when so much blood covered my hands, or the sins stacked upon my shoulders.  I love you Valles, no Vincent and I always will no matter what may come.  I love you for your quiet strength and level head-ness…well, when not with child as this is to be expected.  I will always love you and Tseng until the very end of the world._ **

 

Vincent just began to openly weep in relief as the ex-General embraced him against his chest and allowed her to cry out her guilt, sadness, loneliness, and anger for causing the situation in the first place.

Much like once before Tseng sat on a small stool by the door in hearing range knowing full well what took place inside the room but chose to give the two their privacy and time to begin healing again.

Valles wrapped her arms around Sephiroth's neck firmly as he lifted her entirely too light form from the floor.   She cried as if she were truly broken. Sephiroth didn't like that. This was not his stern, no nonsense, cool and aloof Vincent.  She looked terrible and she was shaking with the effort of it to hold on to him.

Sephiroth placed Valles on the bed and sat down beside her.

 

Valles was still crying but Chaos was active and spoke to Sephiroth and Tseng directly.

**Sephiroth…your mate is very ill. I am growing tired trying to sustain the children, Tseng, and Vincent himself.   He needs you Sephiroth.  I am sorry you to ask this of you but he is going to need your life-giving force.  You will need to perform coitus. . .I know human beings are sensitive with your emotions but it is of the essence to strengthen your bond and maintain Tseng’s, so as not to harm him or the whelp.**

Sephiroth wanted to be affronted by the proposal so soon after returning home and to the very spouse that had made his heart feel. But something about seeing Vincent like... this was so wrong. It was like his spirit had died and all that was left was this now silent, still bodied female that was staring listless off to the side. It was like Vincent saw him but didn't see him. Chaos told him that while he'd been gone, he'd all but not ate, not bathe, and exactly as before she'd grown overnight, the swell of her belly looking more like she was four months along instead of two, even that was off as she should have been looking like she was six due to their makeup. Chaos stated that she had not slept, which contributed to the breakdown to Vincent's first language as the mind had to use less.  If she did sleep, they were naps and fitful.

Sephiroth weighed in on what all had happened the last month. Tseng had heard Chaos and was through the door with a large basin with a bathing sponge and towels, as well as Tseng's favorite soap for Valles.

Sephiroth cast a sleepel spell on the woman to make sure that she was out. He really wasn't ready for sexual intercourse with either Yue or Valles, Valles was a particularly sore spot for him because it had originated from her.

He carefully began sponge bathing Valles as she slept and finally with one final basin of water from Yue, managed to wash her hair, dry it with a low aero spell, and brush it smooth.

Valles at some point instinctively turned on her side and her arms curled around her abdomen.  Sephiroth decided to lie down with her, missing skin to skin contact, he stripped down and slid into the bed behind her.  Yue had also gone to her own room at this point for the night. As Sephiroth laid there, he placed a hand on her abdomen and he felt the small lives inside her slightly pulse, their energy signatures.  They were weakened, one more than the other. Ah, twins again Sephiroth mused within his worry.  He buried his face into her juncture of her neck, taking in her natural scent along with the soap had bathed her with. It was heavenly. As much as he wanted to dismiss it, he licked along that path of her neck to nibble on a lobe of her ear.

Valles moaned in her sleep at the stimulus being given, waking but not quite awake.  Sephiroth began kissing and biting along the column of her neck in earnest, cursing his weakness for her as he massaged her growing mounds, tweaking each nipple just so while pulling her firmly back towards him.

Valles was hazy but was by awakened by such pleasant feelings, her moaning in earnest now.   Sephiroth slipped his hand down her chest down to her womanhood and found her to be gloriously ready for him and shockingly, so was he.

With one of her slender, long legs placed along his long, firm masculine thigh and calf, he entered her slowly, painfully slow.

She cried out her pleasure at being breached as he firmly seated himself, giving her time to get used to him.

He began a steady rhythm in and out of her, she cried out with each thrust into her.  It was hitting everything and she was close to tears again.  She reached back to steady herself by bracing herself against his nearest arm.  He began going into overdrive as if he was pounding the hurt, loneliness, and pain she’d cause into her, through her. Gaia be damned, he had forgiven her, but she had to know, really know how'd he'd felt.

Valles was a mass of nerves and stimuli. She was shaking badly and there were sounds she had not even known she could make in such a simple position.

Sephiroth felt her starting to tighten on his dick like the vise she was known for. Valles did now have tears flowing down her face but she was moaning on every exhale. Her orgasm came upon her swiftly, dragging screams from her mouth, eyes wide and unfocused, and with a snarl from Sephiroth, he was dragged along with her, eyes slammed shut, teeth bared.

They both felt the oppressive and awesome force that was Chaos surface and siphon off the coupling and its energies.

 

Even as Valles laid there limp and trying to recover, Sephiroth still connected to her and could view her side profile and could see that just as the entity had said, he was the key to helping heal Valles, Vincent as the deep dark circles that was under her eyes began to literally disappear, leaving the milky white skin back in its wake.   Sephiroth then chanced checking the children's signatures.  Already they were showing signs of being stronger and significantly more symmetrical as well.

Sephiroth though he'd had his doubts, knew that he'd missed touching Vincent, Valles either or this way and no matter what was said, could never have stayed away from either him or Tseng.  He loved them both entirely too much. He looked down and noticed that Valles had fallen asleep again and it was restful and her color had been returned, including her post coitus flush of strawberries and cream color along her body.

He removed his person from her, cleaned her again, causing her to mumble something, and then go back under to the land of dreams.  Only tomorrow morning would tell if she was better mentally.

Sephiroth went and showered and came back to bed and cuddled her tightly in true Sephiroth fashion.

Morning came and bathed Valles from head to toe in its loving warmth.  Too bad this was the best she’d slept in a whole month and maybe she would have been a little bit more receptive to its cheerfulness.  At the cracking of her eyes, the beaming hit her straight on in the retinas and she full-blown hissed like critter that she was flipping over as quick as her stomach would allow, irritable until she registered that she had not landed on the other cold flat side of the bed, but a warm, defined chest that was currently growling, or sounded like it was growling at her as it shivered ever so slightly.  It wasn’t Tseng…Tseng had breasts in place of his normal firm and broad chest.  Carmine eyes travelled up the well-defined chest and saw silver…oh it couldn’t be.  The eyes continued its course until they rested upon the one face that caused Valles’s poor old heart to constrict as hard as she took in the arms that also were now around her comfortingly.   There, in flesh and blood, was Sephiroth, and he was holding her as only he could, with true love in his eyes.

“Little gargoyle, if you start like that every time you see the sun, I am going to think that you automatically turn to stone when it touches you as well” the chocolatey voiced owner stated while still chuckling, which through the bare chest, sounded like deep thunder. Valles eyes were impossibly wide and her brows furrowed and perfect clarity hit her.

 

“Sephiroth…” she said so genuinely relieved to see him, hands taking the same route her eyes had not that long ago taken along his chest, hair, and now cupping his face.  It hadn’t been a dream.  He had come to her and had saved her from her own wretched self.  He’d come and even foregone his own anger and upset to have sexual relations with her if her memory served correct now, and she felt so much better for the bonding being renewed.

“I am a not a proud man…well, thanks to you at this particular juncture in time, any type of man.  My point is that I am aware when I am wrong.  I were terribly wrong for what I said to you. While it may be an awkward subject topic for you, your mother would have died to know I treated you thus, no matter our…status or relationship”

Sephiroth snorted inelegantly at Valles statement about his mother.

“Tell me Vincent”, Sephiroth always using his given name when deadly serious, “was she tied down during these procedures while I was in-utero and all these grand schemes and plotting were happening for my future?  Was she held perhaps at gun point or in a Materia spelled laboratory by good old Soji himself before she was forced to marry him and turn you away, someone better suited and could honestly not use her?  Tell…me, was I a bastard produced of rape, because that would be the only way I could believe that she was honestly an innocent party in this…Epic.”  Sephiroth said, his eyes becoming more and more chartreuse in color, the angrier at the conversation he got.   “You know on my travels far and wide, as I lived hard and slept just hard as well, I talked with her, well to her.  I wanted to make her the innocent.  I did.  I wanted a mother, my true mother that she had not been a wolf in sheep’s clothing.  I wanted to believe she was goaded somehow into this overall process with no say.  But then an interesting concept occurred to me…I too was a parent.  Not just any parent.  I had experienced within my own body, albeit changed for the role becoming pregnant, carrying those lives, watching myself grow and change, and at the end give birth. I with all my infinite strength at the end, was almost not good enough.  I almost missed out on seeing them being born, them grow and learn”, then with a sudden growl so vicious in his voice it seemed to drip “I NEVER once thought to harm or experiment on them.  You saw how I was when I had to seek out prenatal care?  I was…disquieting. It brought back all the memories I wanted to forget.”  Sephiroth said once more, somewhat more subdued.

Vincent listened on.  He wanted to rally on for Lucrecia, he did as he had always done so many times beforehand but the points Sephiroth brought up also were valid.  He didn’t know if it was that the spell of her pretty face had been broken or the needs of his mates had filled the hole he’d had for so long or what but he just didn’t feel the way he did before, and with the same anger he would have if this would have been said previously.  Sephiroth was right…after having a child by your body, perspectives did change.  He could never see any excuse that was viable for Lysates coming to harm, especially in the womb, which is why he felt so terrible about the…one, wait two?  He was having two, he could now feel their distinct signatures, and how they had been taxed from one terrible fallout that could have all been avoided had he just took a damned nap.

 

Sephiroth saw Vincent didn’t rebuttal his thinking.  He understood.  They all understood.  Unfortunately, Lucrecia Crescent had been just as much a villain in the overall situation as Soji Hojo, in the end.  All it ultimately did was cost her life and her getting to know her child, and possibly being able to raise it properly, even if the damage had been done with the Jenovian cells.  She could have filled the hole that he needed for a maternal figure that would not hurt him.  In Vincent, no matter how others felt, he’d gained a lover and a father figure because he knew so much of Sephiroth’s history.  It was refreshing to know that though Vincent had loved Lucrecia, he hadn’t slept with her.  Tseng also gave him a comrade in arms and a lover.  They at times both tended to be cold and not mean, to but they were blunt and to the point and that simply was that.  Vincent had that streak as well but, he also had a mean temper that could rival the other two men’s as well.

Vincent could understand wanting to forget the harsh lights of the lab as Soji played God with his body.  He wasn’t whole again truly until Chaos had returned to the Planet the first time, leaving him unblemished and free of all the monsters in his mind and soul.  He still was ageless but it was a trade-off maximum headroom after Omega was put down by Chaos the first time.  For the first time, he was at peace…

 He too had known pain, Leviathan, Lysates hurt like she’d broken something on the way out.  But now two of them?  Vincent would get his retribution, on Sephiroth’s ass…

They sat there in the bed in comfortable silence until both rose to try to make breakfast, Vincent in Sephiroth's back giggling uncustomary, leaning against him while they walked to the kitchen.

Tseng followed the voices coming from the kitchen as he sleepily woke up and groggily from sleeping so deep in a long time, dressed in a tank top and short sleep shorts with a messy bun on top of his head, he walked there to see if the sucky decaffeinated coffee was up for grabs, it was repulsive and would never replace the real stuff, but being pregnant was kind of like being in Rome; you did what the preggers did.

She walked in to find a giggling Valles leaning over the counter beside Sephiroth, wearing just a large t-shirt that hung on her like a dress; it obviously belonged to Sephiroth, while Sephiroth was wearing another t-shirt and green sleep pants and they appeared to be making pancake batter. “More chocolate chips” she ordered him through her large, mirthful grin and Tseng deduced that that they had had a great night together.

“What are you two doing?” she asked them.

“I’m trying to make chocolate chip pancakes and Vincent keeps on putting the most unacceptable ingredients in the batter or way too many chocolate chips, so there is no binding agent. In fact, there are three different types of batter going, so he can experiment with them to see what will best satisfy his pregnancy craving this morning" Sephiroth explained after giving Tseng a kiss on the lips and she flung her arms around him, so glad to have him back and he returned her enthusiastic hug, before turning back to his shared experiment. Valles was chopping spicy pickles into one batch of batter, something that Sephira had done when making the same pancakes when she was pregnant. This had somewhat baffled Tseng at the time, but now he looked hungrily at them.

"Try" Valles insisted as she held out a spoonful of the batter to Tseng, Tseng moaned in appreciation at the combination of what he was quickly as able to identify as chocolate chips, green onions, ketchup, soy sauce and spicy pickles.

"You need more soy sauce" he suggested. 

"Good idea; now this batter is really sweet, we have chocolate chips, strawberry jam, mini marshmallows, cherries and pistachios" Vincent said and Tseng tried that too.

"Mix them together for me" he declared, deadly seriously.

"That looks sickening, I'm getting ill just looking at it" Sephiroth complained as he hovered over his own plain batter, save for the chocolate chips as if to guard it from pregnant women.

 "Try it" Tseng tempted him.

"I really would rather not" Sephiroth said ducking his head away from the spoon she held and he accidently jarred it and it flipped into his face and onto the floor, coating half of his face with batter and other bits, while some dripped from his hair and all three froze at this. Fastidious would have been the word to describe Sephiroth, he was very precise with his appearance. He was always freshly bathed, his hair immaculately groomed and his clothes always fresh and neat and his boots polished to a mirror shine, as befitting the recruitment poster boy for SOLDIER. Even after living with him so long, Tseng rarely ever saw him with a hair out of place, unless it was in the early mornings (Sephiroth as not a morning person), after a night or an impromptu bout of passion, he had seen him get up to breastfeed as a woman, walking groggily with her hair trailing behind her like a bridal veil, he had even seen him covered with mud as Vincent claimed him. But never, ever had he seen him as he glared at Tseng furiously, his pupils dilated almost round in his fury, with his face was covered with dripping pancake batter! Tseng tried not to laugh, he really did, but it was too damned funny and burst into giggles, ill befitting a man.

"Wow General, you should have used this image for your recruitment posters, it shows what they actually usually recruit for SOLDIER" he said between gasps of breath that were silenced when batter coated her own face.

"Why Director Xu, is this what is leading the TURKS these days? You truly are a disgrace. They really will allow anyone into TURKS" he taunted her.

"Might I remind you, Seph, that you worked for the TURKS and therefore, you are a TURK…forever! " Tseng said as he upended the bowl over Sephiroth's head, so that he wore the metal bowl on his head like a weird hat as batter dripped all over him and onto the floor. He calmly took it off and set it on the counter and wiped his eyes free of batter.

"Only under duress; my husband insisted that I take that demeaning job to keep me out of trouble" he said as he flung the contents of the second bowl at her and she ducked, only for it to coat a protesting Vincent, who was trying to get them to stop because she wanted her breakfast! They all froze at this and then all hell broke loose and they were having a food fight as eggs and flour got pressed into play when they ran out of batter, until they were all bogged down in an unholy mess and all three giggling; even Sephiroth. Finally, a giggling Tseng backed Sephiroth against the counter, pretending to use the handheld blender as a weapon against him.

 "Do you surrender?" she asked him in a mockingly serious tone of voice as Vincent covered him on the other side with a spatula.

He facetiously raised his hands. "I surrender, but will not talk.  I will do as I please" he said.

"We have ways of making you talk" Vincent said, shaking the plastic object threateningly at him.

"Subject me to any torture you will; but a member of SOLDIER, the General at that, cannot be broken...unlike a sad TURK" he said in an almost serious tone of voice and then he seemed a bit surprised when Vincent leaned over and captured his lips and kissed him in an insistent manner.

 "So, it seems that my interrogation shall be sexual in nature? Do with me as you will but I shall never surrender" he said in a husky voice as he pulled Tseng into his other arm and they kissed too, until all three were sharing kisses and hands started to roam as all three-disheveled people frantically sought to give each other what they had all sorely missed.

 

"Hi everyone, sorry to let myself in like this, but-" an also six and a half month pregnant Valerie said as she came in with their children and Talia and managed to clap her hands over the eyes of the twins at the odd sight of the three messy, half naked people but only had two hands, so Talia and Lulu looked on while everyone hastily straightened their clothes.

No one seemed to know what to do, until Lulu scowled in a way that made her resembled Vincent more.

 "What is going on here? Have you been having a food fight? You always warn us about wasting food and put us in timeout when we have food fights. You are all going to get cleaned up while Nocturne and Lucy clear up this mess, then you are all going into a timeout for twenty minutes. Is that understood?" she demanded, crossing her arms in a way that was eerily like her father, well if he were a lot shorter and wearing a pink ruffled top with chocobo birds all over it and matching leggings, with his hair in French braids from which more plastic Chocobos fastened the ends of them.

"We're your parents" Vincent insisted rather confused and amused to see his own gestures given back.

Valerie approached the sheepish looking men, well two men, turned women and the tall male and took a bit of batter from Sephiroth face and put it in her mouth.

"Pregger pancakes? Looks like you're making good use of the recipe I gave you. Well, you heard the lady, go do as she says; it's only fair. You can't make up a set of rules for them and not suffer the same consequences if you disobey your own rules.  Talia and I shall help the twins clean up the kitchen and make more pancakes. Don't worry, I'll come up with some great combinations" she promised, taking off her jacket.

 "Come Nocturne, Lucy. You get to clean the low areas while Talia and I tackle the high ones," she said giving each child a sponge and smiled as all three adults sullenly followed Lulu. Valerie was glad to see that Sephiroth was back and was going to give him warmer welcome back greetings later, but knew they needed this time together to heal their relationship and just do things as a family....no matter how silly. Making sure that none of their parents were there, Valerie allowed the twins to use their wings to clean eggs and batter off the ceiling, knowing full well they could hover and fly just fine.

They had all showered had donned fresh clothes and were precariously perched on three tiny plastic chair that were facing the wall. "Timeout really sucks" Sephiroth whispered to Tseng and all three softly laughed, when Lulu looked sternly up from her coloring book.

"No talking; you have ten more minutes to think about what you did" she called to them, sounding so much like Vincent that all three cracked up again.

"She'd make a great TURK, Rude could apprentice her, if she preferred" Vincent whispered to them with evident pride.

 

Their ‘jailor’ glowered up with glaring red eyes, "You going to keep on speaking? Shall I start the clock over again?" she threatened them.

Sephiroth and the children had opted to sit at an opposite end of the table from the three pregnant women as they mowed down on pancakes made from everything that Valerie had been able to find in the fridge, be it fish heads, smelly cheese and refried bean, tofu; literally everything!

They ate their own pancakes with only plain chocolate chips until a very queasy looking Talia joined them, no longer able to sit with her mother as they passed a can of anchovies, strawberry sundae topping and mint jelly amongst themselves to enhance the flavor.

Sephiroth got some ginger ale for the child, gave her a hug and watched his two wives and his friend eat the vilest food first thing in the morning. He put his arm around the now eight-year-old girl as she visibly gagged at the questionable odors coming from the other end of the table. Each woman looked at him questioningly with food particles all over their faces, too famished to worry about their appearances, reminding Sephiroth suddenly of lionesses hunkered over a corpse and getting a good feed on. He handed them a handful of paper napkins and watched them dive back into their grotesque food. He found himself chuckling out loud and was glad to be home, it was like he had never left! He was home and proved it by waltzing each child around the place with their tiny feet on his own, feeling happier than he had for a long time. In fact, he was dancing with joy to realize that he wasn't a creature or a monster, he was just who he was; Sephiroth.

His parents had been, not him.

 He was loved by two of the strongest, brilliant people he had ever met, one who would have hunted him to the ends of the world to bring him home six months pregnant and all. They knew he wasn't perfect any more than they were, both had things in their past they weren't proud of, one literally had demons, but as flawed and scarred as they were, they all worked together as a team having children and raising them.

Sephiroth had; In fact, they all were well on their way to triumphing over what their pasts had tried to make them and now they were fathers and mothers who had kids that they would kill to protect, spouses, and had friends who adored them.

He was soon dragging the pregnant women into waltzing with him as Vincent and Tseng complained about it having to dance backwards but his enthusiasm proved infectious and soon they were dancing with each other and the children as they all laughed and did their own version of rejoicing their love one's return until even Chaos showed up to celebrate by spouting about future children as usual, to which all three men groaned and tried to shoo the entity away and almost wondered if their high fertility wasn’t due to Chaos to which the creature was mums the word.

Things fell back into their normal hum of life.  Vincent was back at work but for the time being had taken over Sephiroth’s old post, thus allowing Valerie to get to know the shy and sometimes serious male turned female.  The one things that helped is that they were in like situations: they were both pregnant, Sephiroth was a topic of choice as this was Vincent’s spouse of course and Valerie’s “bestie”, they had previous children other than the ones they carried, and above all else they had history with the TURKS outside of being confined to these menial positions.

Valerie always found Vincent-Valles, beautiful and exotic in either form.  She mused it was his eyes.  The fact that she revealed that she was getting ready to turn 59 in October made Valeria call bullshit and caused Vincent to shrug and smirk at the other woman’s shock.  There’d been a time Vincent was so ashamed and afraid of his age-when he thought he’d have to do it alone and for indefinite.  He knew he was all be indestructible, especially with Chaos back in the fray.  When Sephiroth was produced as a mate, he had explained one of these ‘luncheon dates’ with Valerie, that it just was more complicated because of the obvious age differences and having knowing Sephiroth as an infant weirded him out (not to mention he’d had a major crush on Sephiroth’s twisted mother, but this was this was omitted as it was for family and family only).

 Valerie was pretty on top of things and gathered that would have weirded anyone out, knowing one’s own spouse as a squalling infant, and she said as much and understood his reluctance.  Then there was a question on her face and Valles knew what it was: If Sephiroth was there, where did Tseng come from?

“Tseng was my first actual relationship” Valles said taking a sip of her decaffeinated green tea with one raised manicured brow looking over at Valerie as if that answered the whole of the questions.

Sephiroth…a homewrecker?

Valles gently put down her teacup that lovingly said “I’m a demon while pregnant”. 

Sephiroth thought he was “cute” in supplying this gift.  He’d supposed it was true so he used it…frequently.  It was his fault though; he’d told him to pull out or have protection on. The hell spawn was always all under his ribs and one laying on what he supposed was his kidney…

Valles was startled out of her beginning sulk when Valerie prodded.

 “If Tseng and you were getting on just fine…then, where did Sephiroth come from?

“Let’s just say he was a gift from an old friend that knew I was missing some pieces in my life that despite all that Tseng would ever do, would never be met without Sephiroth” Valles said with a mirth filled laugh.

Valerie knew the men were all about surprises and clearly there was no malice among the three of them so this ‘friend’ must have known what he or she was talking about.

It had been two friends, one acting as the mouthpieces because Zach always said she was prettier and people took better…The other children had stopped the growth spurts around the 6-year-old mark in appearance far as Tseng and Valles and Tseng and Sephira’s children were concern, time would tell with Sephiroth and Valles since they were the most augmented. The children now seemed to age as children around them and could attend private schooling, advanced 3rd grade for the twins though they looked like 6-year old’s and Lulu 1st year, completely skipping kindergarten, mostly following her brother and sister’s path as she aged as she too now looked four to five years of age. 

 Tseng, or Yue as well continued to work up until her 8 month and with Rufus’s permission, went finally on her maternity leave.  She began packing necessary things from the office and both of her spouses were there to help her out since she was such a size.  Valles was showing it seems much faster due to not only being back healthy but because of these being Sephiroth’s children.  Though she was only technically three months along, she looked like she was 7 months.  Aside from being tired, this pregnancy was much more relaxing compared to Lysate’s. 

Vincent mentally hoped it would be birth wise as well.  Yue had decided, with Yuffie’s permission, that she would like to have her child there in Wutai.  She felt bad that Lysates, a true Wutaian child born from her and Vincent, was not.  Yuffie had made it where Lysates could be double citizenship.  That appeased Tseng’s small locked away part of his heart for his homeland.  Even Vincent, though it had been years, approved of this as well.

Yue was moving to and fro in the room and was for lack of a better word: frazzled.  She was anxious, she was nervous, and she had the irrational feeling to want to child proof everything, including her gun’s triple fold.

“It is call nesting” Valles said to Yue whose had snapped to the side to regale her so fast it’s a wonder it didn’t break.

“How-how could you know what I was thinking?” Tseng said slightly confused.

Sephiroth came and rubbed along the base of Tseng’s neck.

“Your mating mark is broadcasting you nerves on high alert. You forget we read everything when this happened to us.  Apparently, it is a thing…and it happens later in the pregnancy, usually closer to giving birth” Sephiroth elaborated as if talking about the weather.

Tseng’s pupil’s, visible in the lighting, constricted at the words “giving birth”.

Ah also anxiety then.

“I see I must relax you before we even get to our location, Tsengbird” Sephiroth chuckled that smooth velvet laugh of his, causing even Vincent to squirm in place.

“Ugh you’ve been around Reno too much… Ahh” as all sounds captured in a deep kiss by Sephiroth.  Sephiroth glanced over from over his shoulder at a now blushing Valles and gestured she come closer as well.  As soon as she was in range, he wrapped his hand into her hair and crushed his mouth onto hers in equal heated passion. 

Both women were panting.  Good the wick was lit with the fire of interest and excitement.  Let’s us begin, Sephiroth thought.

Sephiroth left the women for a second seeing that Tseng’s desk had already been cleared off, there was a leather ottoman of decent height it, and he placed it just so in front of the bow of the desk.  He took Valles and she pliantly allowed for him to lead her and lift her, placing her just on the lip of the desk just so.

He lifted a hand to the roof of the room and power built and shot out and blanketed the room.  It was a barrier spell, to bar sounds it seemed.  That was Sephiroth’s angle.  That seemed to make both women’s heart rate skyrocket.

He quickly started to work Valles over on the desk, almost in a similar fashion of a time before, divesting clothes from her as he went until she sat flushed and nude, one arm covering her bosom.  She couldn’t control her legs.  Her thighs rubbed together like a well-played violin and she was wet.  He dropped down to the stool in front of her and began to have his way with her lovely womanhood, coaxing her onto her back and her legs into his shoulders as he played with her clit and dived into her hole cajoling the sweetest and most uttered sounds from her.

Yue moaned watching Sephiroth devour Vincent on her desk.  Tseng’s mind idly gathered as he viewed from this turned-on body, that yes, yes, he had a hair fetish watching Sephiroth’s head move back and forth in between Valles legs, slivery hair looking as if it coiled around those lithe legs along his pauldrons and now was being hugged with those creamy legs as Valles tried to get more of him into her.  It was so arousing and he was so hot for it.

Valles had long ago abandoned her prudish covering in trade of grasping handfuls of Sephiroth’s hair and gasping and moaning and trying to focus on breathing.  Her whole body was hot and she knew she was flushing from head to toe.  Everything was so sensitive: from her nipples that she passed her free hand over to her stomach as it weakly tried to tighten with her impending orgasm.  She lashed her legs around Sephiroth’s neck to get more of that addictive feeling as her other hand travelled to her own hair.  She cried out as her orgasm took her, back bowed as much as it could be at her current size and red eyes wide and glazed over.  It had felt so good, to her embarrassment she had a tiny stream of spittle that came away from her open and gasping mouth.

Sephiroth gazed at his handiwork and lifted himself up, unclasping her legs as she went, bracing his hands on the sides of her thighs.

Yue started as he walked towards her, looking like an excitable Mog. Sephiroth hadn’t even wiped his mouth and he grinned his feral grin when he swooped upon her.

“Did you enjoy your show, Tsengbird?  How about I make you the main event?” Sephiroth said sultry as he kissed Yue in a soul stealing kiss, Valles essence still upon his lips.

Yue would have collapse had Sephiroth not secured her with one hand on her shoulder and one gently around her middle.  She was literally clawing at him.  If Tseng as a male was a voracious lover, Tseng as a female could kill you if not handled properly.  Point for repressed emotions, Sephiroth mused.  Maybe why they all made exceptional lovers, because they were initially so emotionally constipated.

Yue had him undressed in a blink of an eye, and he wasn’t quite sure how that had happened, just a flurry of small hands here, there, and everywhere.

She was working on her own augmented TURK suit and while Sephiroth was working on that infernal hair tie.  Hair like Tseng’s was supposed to flow in any form he took and it was all the longer for it now that he’d been pregnant as well, passing the swell of her buttocks.   He grabbed a great knot of it and in a pressure that he knew she loved in either form pulled initiating that pain/pleasure in her and just like that she was already just right there. Sephiroth was working over her face, neck, jugular, and anywhere else he could kiss and nip as she was trying and failing to get undressed.  Just as her pants and panties hit the floor and her coat and buttoned shirt was being removed and shucked off, Sephiroth afforded himself one small pleasure of plain and bit those tanned yet perky nipples.  Yue cried out with her first orgasm just from the stimulus.  She did collapse but Sephiroth caught her against his now bare chest and moved to pick her up and position her on the ottoman he had originally taken up residence on.

Valles had watched everything and had yet again obtained another smaller but just as fulfilling orgasm from the feedback from their mating marks that had strengthen astronomically over the last month or so and the overall scene of Tseng being just brought to heel.  When Valles noticed that Tseng was being placed before her entrance, she began to breathe harder again, eyes sparkling with excitement in her otherwise no telling face.  Yue noticed her new position and was turned on even more.  She could smell Valles so acutely; it was like an exotic perfume.  The ottoman she had been placed on was big enough where she and Sephiroth could…oh.

“Yue, I am going to take you while you pleasure our other mate Valles.  I am aware that we have been distant due to job and time, and that does not exactly make the heart grow fonder.  Our time maybe shorten where we can enjoy ourselves as free soon after the children are initially born.  Besides I need you to know above all else that you both…are mine” and with that Sephiroth positioned himself behind Yue on the sturdy ottoman in front of the desk and with one stroke, was inside her.

Yue screamed out her pleasure to be filled borderline harshly.  It was not as hard as she knew that Sephiroth could really be, but enough to have her mind swimming right off with the first emersion in her depths.

Sephiroth setup a punishing pace while Yue shook from head to toe head bowed as she tried to get herself together to perform the task given to her, Valles waited patiently.  It wasn’t as if what wasn’t going on was still very hot sounding but she wanted as well.

With shaky hands, Yue gently pulled Valles towards her since Sephiroth has slowed to allow for her to find her rhythm and began anew in playing with Valles.

Once a decent rhythm was set, Sephiroth matched it stroke by stroke inside Yue.

Meanwhile Elena had some final paperwork to have Tseng sign off on before she went on maternity leave and had gathered it.  If she’d paid attention to her “soap operas” currently being shown in a small window in the right corner of one of her monitors, she’d see that Tseng was…preoccupied.

Reno too had this thing with bad timing as well apparently, He’d came back and had rang his superior several times and got no answer, figuring that he was either busy with finalizations with him going on leave or transferring things (reluctantly) to Reno before he left fully on leave, for three months, no longer, he…she? had said empathy.  He needed to debrief before Tseng left for Wutai and Goddess bless he was going to miss…her fine ass and scowl that went with it.

Both TURKS showed up to Tseng’s office door noticing nothing out of the ordinary other than the weird magical tinge it had but since Tseng, Vincent, and Sephiroth had brief them basically on the need to simply because their Director was a pregnant female, they kind of needed to know how that was a thing.  Chaos energies always was present and felt by others, especially on the three now heavily since they were mated, and for life.

The magical feeling the door had didn’t have a bearing as they figured that Tseng was moving around and had kicked his phone somewhere or it was on silent…who were they kidding?  She could be in trouble or in labor and really need help because Tseng in any form was NEVER sloppy or forgetful.

They both barged in the room as Sephiroth pumping and filling their distressed Commander’s vagina up with his obvious erection as he was completely nude to them, clothes strewn about.  Speaking of strewn.  There was as equally naked Vincent in female form on Tseng’s desk arms grabbing at the curve of the desk, toes curled and wailing out from one thing that a man, or woman, would know could make you make that sound, and there of course was Tseng’s head in Vincent’s…oh.  This was not a good time.

“Can I help you Reno…Elena?” Sephiroth said frostily turning to look at them over his shoulder but never once stopping his action.  Tseng must have had a hidden kink for being found because as soon as she registered that her subordinates were in there, she slammed down hard on Sephiroth, causing him to have whiplash as his attention was all back on her and pulling a growl from him as her orgasm wavered along him internally and tried to milk him for all he was worth.  He pumped one, twice, thrice and delivered his hot stream of love into her. Tseng, having just enough time to place both of her arms up on the curve of the desk in front of Valles’s womanhood to lay her head as she moaned through it.

 

 

 

Elena had dropped her paperwork in her shock, began to bleed profusely from her nose, and finally fainted away on the carpeted floor. Reno stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth hung opened.

 Valles was focusing on coming back down, opened an eye and slammed it back shut as she knew she flushed redder that she had ever in her entire life.  She knew that those idiots were in here, not that she was particularly a prude, just…ugh Reno and Elena?  She sat up as quickly as her body would allow for and folded her legs closed and covered her breast again as she perched on the desk, in all her naked, pregnant glory breathing hard in her recuperation and glaring hard at their guest.

Thankfully, Tseng had been spared as she had been between Sephiroth’s large body and the desk.  She’d now turned around on the ottoman, crossed her legs as well, and her hair, as long and thick as it was covered everything, even the ends pooled in her lap as she as well glared daggers with now almost black doll eyes as she too was breathing to recuperate and she protectively held her stomach.   If they weren’t needed she’d just reach under the lip of the desk and throw her hidden knives at them.  Damn it, she needed them.

Only Sephiroth stood there proudly naked and glaring death at the last standing and conscious TURK.

Of course, Reno would have a ‘why’ boner at the most inopportune time?  Did his body not fear death? There was three dangerous, face melting hot people in this room naked, had been having sex, had just came in front of him because he barged in like an idiot and the dangerous of them all was the closest one to him and completely unconcerned for his nudity, he simply just crossed his arms…oh is he saying something to me?

“I’ll not ask you again and stop looking at my wives, or me as I do not take kindly to unwanted advances. I will I have to kill you and must fight the Cloud all over again since he has such bad taste in mates. Can we help you since you so graciously helped yourself in? “Sephiroth asked with more assertiveness of a General, though he was definitely not dressed as one, or not dressed at all.

Reno quickly slammed his mouth closed and stated his business quiet intelligently (maybe because he knew if they knew he had a boner for them, he would instantly die) and that he was truly there because he was worried and that he apologized for the interruption but knowing how Tseng handled, yada yah, they though he was in trouble when he didn’t answer when he needed to debrief before leaving on maternity leave.  He stated that Lena also had paperwork that had required signatures from him and that they were truly sorry.

Sephiroth didn’t sense deceit so he allowed for it.  He asked that they were given time to bathe and redress and then all the proper paperwork would be saw to.

With that Reno flung Elena over his shoulder and left her paperwork on the floor and scrammed.

Forty-five minutes later found them cleaned in Tseng’s private bath and dressed and the paperwork saw to and the debriefing underway.

They were now on their way home to meet Valerie before they left to get the children as they would be coming. They were flying in to Wutai for first Tseng’s baby shower, to the man’s horror and actual chagrin.  It was incidentally summertime so they were out of school and it wouldn’t interrupt their learning though Yuffie stated she would offer to tutor the twins along with Wilhelm Shinra, their son.  Tifa and Rude could come this time and bring their child Russell along and to everyone’s surprise, Tifa had offered her help for Reno and Cloud to have a child, so Cloud now had a biological child with Tifa that Reno and Cloud, now married apparently, were raising as their own, Sora.  They also had Denzel also, who was with Barrett and Elmyra for the summer because, Marlene of course.  Nocturne and Sora had hit it off it seemed right away and something in Sephiroth and even Cloud wondered if they hadn’t started out as enemies could they have been friends?  The boys both showed that their fathers were unique in the intelligence they showed and the strength they showed as well.  Nocturne had found a wooden nodachi just the right size, while Sora carried his own version of a wooden buster sword, and it was wide, almost as him.  For the equivalent of a 5-year-old that was a feat. They fell into a fighting stance that dead on mirror their fathers, this catching everyone’s attention.  They took off.

Those kids were like blurs.  They were matching hit for hit, parry for parry and still going.  Here’s where it got interesting.  Sephiroth knew that at some point Nocturne was going to let loose his ether wing and fly and fight.  Oh, he did but when he did, so did Sora, only they were white.

Sephiroth snapped his head over to Cloud and stared as if the question would be answered immediately which it was.

“Oh yeah.  I found that I had actually two ether wings a time after finding and recovering Vincent after the Omega crisis” and to prove the point, Cloud summoned the two tiered wings and just a quickly put them away.  Sephiroth’s face was stone like and his eyes…. oh, his eyes though were poison green.  Little upstart!   He could hear Reno guffawing like the idiot he was and wanted to throttle him.  No matter, it wasn’t about him it was about the children.

“Nocturne, you have permission to use Materia” Sephiroth said calmly.

Vincent snapped his head to Sephiroth and whopped him upside the head “NO…you do not” he growled while looking at Sephiroth like he grew a few heads’ while Tseng covered his face in shame.

The children didn’t care, they fought and when it was all over, Nocturne did win, and honestly.  They bowed to each other respectively which Tseng and Vincent respected Cloud for instilling into the child but thought it probably came from Tifa, though the child wasn’t her child, she did know the arts and respect them.  What made it more hilarious is when it was all over Nocturne had a new little friend that could keep up with him besides his sister.  His father was being embarrassing.  He went and kicked him in the shin.  Vincent and Tseng tried not to laugh, Reno did not, and all of them failed.

“Why would you strike out at me son?” Sephiroth asked with his arms crossed and Cloud just eating this up as he got embarrassed and laughed at by both his mated and disrespected by his child.

“You told me to be dishonorable in fighting, shame on you father.  Your just being jealous someone else has pretty wings too and they are white even” Nocturne stated, pulled his bottom eye lid down and licked his tongue out and ran off as fast as he could with a Sora in tow.

Great he was going to have to watch that one.  He didn’t care of the boy’s preference was boy’s but not going to be in laws with Strife…

The whole crowd laughed uproariously at this scene.  Vincent snorted with the effort of trying not to.  Ah good times…

 Barrett sent his regards as he couldn’t make it this time for the births, stating that he had to “keep his eye on Denzel, making moves on his baby girl”.

  Reeve had found a way to save Shalula and to everyone’s surprise, they were now married and did show for this birth.  Reeve was counted as one of Vincent’s closest friends along with Cid and Cloud.  For Cloud’s silent understanding at the hands of Hojo, to Reeves’s wanting things to change, really change while being oppressed by a company that at the time was truly evil, to Cid’s no nonsense talk, they were very close.  The same could be with Rufus when it came to Tseng.  Though for the longest Tseng though he was only a right-hand man and nothing more to the young man, Rufus in his older age admitted he was his friend and confidant and without him, he doubted that he would have done the right thing when it was asked of him.   Sephiroth was the one that at this occasions felt alone because he knew there wasn’t anyone for him.  Before the sadness could take him, Reeve approached him.

 

“I know that you know little of me. I am Reeve Tuesti and I was on the board with Shinra over Urban Development.  I know, not an interesting field” the man saw one snow brow pulled up as to say ‘so” puzzlement at the weirdness that was Reeve.  “I do have a point to coming up to you though.  See the young lady over there that is my wife?  Her name is Shalula Rui and she was in a sort of stasis as well until we could heal her after she saved her sister Shelke, and I have a technology that if you wanted, and only if you wanted, would be able to help reverse what was done to your mother…your real mother Lucrecia Crescent.  I have been visited by Aerith several times as she was my friend as well, I controlled Cait Sith, and she has told me she has been cured of the Jenovian cells, or that that have been made inert.  She wouldn’t grow old either or as slowly as Vincent I should say.  Just…think it over and let me know” the man said disappearing in the crowd as fast as he’d came as surprisingly Valerie and Tom and Talia came.

“Hello! We came because it was our vacation and hey why not have an international baby if it happens!” she giggled but looked at Sephiroth’s face and asked Tom give her just a moment with him and he understood since Sephiroth was one for emotions and something was indeed troubling him, he only let Valerie handle him this way next to his wives/husbands.

She took him by the large leathered hand as Vincent and Tseng were speaking with their friends and occupied and lead him outside the pagoda where everyone had converged and sat on one of the many stone benches that littered the area under the moon lit trees.

“Hey…what’s wrong?” she said taking her two hands and lifting them to turning his face towards her, his green eyes casting their own glow and his face so torn and forlorn.

Vincent and Tseng knew that Valerie was touchy and feely and never was the jealous type because they knew that she was an excellent friend to Sephiroth in either form.

“This…man name Reeve Tuesti came to me, not moments ago, and stated that he…he might be able to revive my mother, Lucrecia.  I…I don’t- “he looked up at her looking so much like Nocturne and Nocturne looking like him in that moment.  He looked like the frightened and wary child that he was supposed to be.  Suddenly the one person he’d wanted all his life, raged for, killed for, almost ended the world for can be brought back?  Yes, this was very serious and very life changing.  Valerie looked saddened with him because yes it was wonderful but she was smart enough to know the implications as well.

“So, the boys do not know yet I take it because it is new to you as well?”  Valerie asked out loud but not really expecting an answer because she knew the answer.  Sephiroth the second most shocking thing he’d ever did in his entire life around anyone: he cried and covered his face in shame from her, from the world because he was afraid of if she did come back what would her answer be for him, what was done to him?  He just couldn’t. Valerie

Vincent was in the middle of talking to Cloud and stopped mid-sentence feeling Sephiroth, likewise so did Tseng cease his conversation abruptly to the pull of Sephiroth.  It was overwhelming.  Vincent scanned the audience and couldn’t find him but found that Tseng was looking directly at him.  They both apologized to their friends they were talking to and swiftly came together.

“Where is he, I do not see him and I am worried” Vincent stated, his eyes shifting to golden, teeth sharpening at the sheer emotion that Sephiroth was putting off.

Following his scent…and another, Valerie’s, they saw them embracing on the stone bench.

“What has happened here, you will explain” Chaos’s polyphonic voice broadcasting through Valles while golden eyes search her mate head to boot for the cause of malcontent did frighten Valerie slightly but she did understand that they would have felt Sephiroth from anywhere and didn’t take it personal.

Yue sat to Sephiroth’s left and by now he’d uncovered his eyes though the tears kept running silently.

“Someone by the name of Reeve proposed to bring Lucrecia back to life and…well Sephiroth is have a having a hard time with that, as he should be “Valerie said low while she now held his hand and at this point Yue was rubbing his back but frowning at what had been said.

“He said what, what does he mean “bring her back to life”?” Yue asked.

This time Sephiroth spoke.

“He stated that the young woman that he had with him had been in a similar stasis, one that required to due to her injuries, and since they have perfected it, that he could bring moth-, Lucrecia back to me.  I am…not without reserve.  Though I…would like to learn more, a part of me is…”

“Hurt, afraid, and protective of what you already have” stated Valles back in her normal voice as Valerie had moved to allow her to flank his right. “And you have every right to be.  None of us know what her true machinations were for you, or honestly for me other than what I liked to believe for the years I did, to save my life, she placed Chaos, albeit against his will, into me.  It…was something I had to just put faith in that she meant no malice for either of us” Valles said.

“Well…I do not have to like it and I am very protective of those I have grown to love.  If you chose this path I will support you but know if she disrespects you or anything you hold dear, including our relationship as it stands, our children how they were gotten, or even Chaos’s involvement I will make sure she is not eternal” Yue minced no words and kissed his moonlit hair and glided back into the pagoda to go and see this…Mr. Tuesti.

“I concur with Tseng.  I will not think twice about ending her at this stage in life.  I have so much more than I did so if she so much as comes back and lifts a disapproving eyebrow, I am sure that Chaos would love to get…reacquainted with her “as she too rose and kissed his lips noticing that he had calmed again looking at the women like he didn’t know them, and she too sought out Reeve, to have a “word” and to have a “word” she meant Chaos have a word.

Valerie giggled at the overprotective women but they were right.  She too, would lend her support to Sephiroth if that is what he chose.  But if she so much as harmed a silver hair on her friend’s head or said something wayward…Well let’s just say old TURK habits die hard.

Sephiroth did have to think on it but he knew they needed to get through Tseng’s birth and more than likely Vincent’s.

And so, it was the rest of their friends said goodbye and Cloud, Tifa, Rude, Yuffie, Rufus, and now Nanaki had come as well with his cubs upon hearing the news as well, missing all the other times.

As they thought, Tseng was the first to go into labor at 8 months, 1 week.  It was grueling but with bond being at its strongest and both mates being nearby, with an agonizing cry, Shion was born.  He looked like miniature Sephiroth, based in the pigmentation and the hair color which was whitish silver.  The only thing is the child looked just like Tseng in female form, who looked just like his mother.  The baby did cry when they did the obligatory swat to the child’s bottom, other than that, he went back to his very quiet and reserved ways.  Tseng cried because he would always, no matter if he never had any other children or ever choose to view himself as a woman in a mirror, would always have her in her grandson.  He knew now he would be his favorite and he resented that the child had him around his finger already.

Then the child opened his eyes.  Much like Vincent’s father’s eyes had been unique, so had his mother’s.  They were slate gray almost bordering grey-blue.  The child had monochromatic eyes.  Both eyes were grey but the one eye to the right was mixed with Sephiroth’s green, giving it a starburst affect.  The child, like all their children was so beautiful.  The child began to nurse and Tseng mentally was so tired.  He would be happy when things went back to way they were but he would cherish this time in his country and with his family and new child.

No more than about two weeks later, Vincent was ready to go and had been this time caught unawares in the cherry blossom courtyard at Yuffie’s palace but thankfully Yuffie’s guards were everywhere, they were safely able to get him to the birthing chamber.  Unlike last time, he didn’t feel as if he was completely splitting apart and his energy, like Tseng was more balanced.  Growling through the pain, Tifa did come and assist Sephiroth as Cloud, Rude, and when he could slip away from his work, Rufus would watch over Tseng.  Rufus fancied himself a play uncle to the beautiful child that Tseng had produced.  Rude was still just as much as in awe as he’d been when Sephiroth scared…shocked him the first time with these shenanigans.

Vincent bared down and pushing through an actual manageable pain for him, giving birth to son Riku.   He, much like Tseng’s son, shared Sephiroth’s prominent pigmentation and silvery white hair. This child didn’t have wings that he could see, or they had not manifested at birth like the others. When it came to the facial structures typically that was all the mother’s, like in this instance.  The child was already trying to look around with bright blue eyes.  He had hoped it was his mother’s eyes, something to remember her by and this child, too, shared Sephiroth’s irregular pupil.  Vincent quickly handed off the child to Tifa to prepare to deliver the other and the agony hit him again.  This was excruciating!  The boy did not hurt so!  He checked with Chaos and was assured it everything was fine.  Tifa saw this one was difficult and passed the child to Rude who looked and the baby and the baby looked at him.  Tifa held his hand, knowing that he could full well break it completely off if not really meaning to but she hated to see him in this much pain.  Dr. Studebaker had been flown in to deliver Tseng’s child and now these twins.  With one last push and a pained yelp, a piercing cry was in the air.  The other twin was here. It was a girl.  This one he named Paydence, Paine for short.  Females.  That was the common denominator.  The girl had her father’s silvery hair but again had his carmine eyes.  As he could see, she had no wings.

Vincent slumped boneless into the bed as his body did the necessary expulsion of the support systems for the twins, MUCH less painful.  Each child was at a teat and though he tried to stay awake his last thoughts were, “I really am too ancient for this foolhardy” and laughed to himself before succumbing to sleep.

 

It was awkward trying to nurse twins and Vincent now could sympathize or rather, empathize, with Sephiroth because of his predicament now.  He also could curse the same man for putting him into it because they were his children, feeding as if they were dying of starvation each time they’d nursed from his hyperaware engorged bosom.

He tried not to scowl because it was not the children’s fault for their innate skill of natural feeding, after all he could have used a bottle and formulas, that sounded and was even more tedious as he’d gleaned from a conversation between Tifa and Yuffie at the last major get together, which was Tseng’s…baby shower.  He couldn’t help but snigger at the mental image that painted.

For all the uncomfortableness and yet another chip to his manhood that still beat proud in his heart, he thought in his mind and soul, seeing the females make a heavily pregnant Tseng play shower games and…oh Leviathan the gift giving.  He’d knew if Tseng had been remotely armed or at least near enough to Reno when he unwrapped that breast milk pump…  Again, Reno had tried to play it off good heartedly while Cloud was slowly dying of repressed tears of internal laughter…they’d both have had their necks broke no matter how enhanced Cloud was.

He laid the twins down and laid upon the bed thought as he was prone to do in times of silence.

He thought back through all this madness from the beginning to when he was beginning to be comfortable in his skin again, to allowing himself to love and be loved again and not second guessing it, to being sent back the single hardest burden he’d carried since he literally been 27 years old so many years ago, Chaos coming back to him was at first thought of as a burden but he could see it was a merit.  He didn’t know if the entity planned to stay or not but, at this point in his life he wouldn’t be averse to it.  Sephiroth being thrust on him from Aerith had been…jarring.  He had no idea what to do with that and with Chaos almost controlling him initially: there was animosity, fear, resentment because he felt forced and for a time, he was.  It wasn’t until what his heart and body were feeling when Sephiroth touched him synced with his mind, which was always heavily guarded from the past experiences, that he would be able to make any decisions.

And then there was Tseng.  He was curt, blunt, and had a killer dry humor.  He was right up his alley.  Not to mention he was as beautiful as he was deadly.  He was deadly and he wasn’t even nearly as augmented as Sephiroth or he had been.

The mandatory Mako shots from days as a starting grunt in SOLIDER to get to the TURKS and the standard battery there to simply enhance any already latent skills…he was deadly.  That drove him unreasonable with desire.  It had simply got under his skin initially but once he’d tasted him, oh and he’d tasted him all over whether or not he was pinned to the bed and a wayward arm was near his head, his desk and a hand crossed his, the wall where they were face to face and those luscious lips met his in a decadent display of power and emotion, or even when he’d flown against a wall in burst of anger, taking Tseng with him and fucking him from the top in a corner while his prehensile claws of the wings dug into the wall and he rutted wildly against Tseng and he knew, knew he was topping from the bottom ultimate because, hey they were flying or rather, Tseng was clinging to him, embedded in him while Vincent gouged his claw also into the ceiling just inches above their head, legs intertwined and Tseng so scared and excited and just so amorous, though he tried to hide it, he’d wrung it from him as he always did…that he couldn’t stand it. Tseng also had hidden for years the emotions that hurt him, killed him, the most.

 Vincent always thought the man was older, not because of looks but because of the old soul he possessed.  With all this gender swapping to pro create, in Tseng’s case it brought back a familiar face he’d always love and cherish and with it an almost heart and mind breaking past.  He had never let go. He had sins it seemed that totaled for each hair on his head.  It was no secret he was the Director still of the TURKS and in a worst time had been ordered to things of ill repute, things that even at the time Vincent had hated but understood as he too had been a TURK.  What was unearthed with his transformation was so much more though.  It wasn’t about being a woman that was now carrying a child.  It was about a man that had to view a woman, specifically his mother, that he now looked exactly like now and the guilt that his male mind had with its memories of fleeing a soon to be war torn country to become employed by the very enemy that did so.  He had to see her every day and had to live with that guilt and come to grips with it that, even if he had stayed, he may not have saved her, or worse they both could have been gunned down like so much refuse.  Martial arts and small weaponry are only so good against a bullet…or the famine and disease that followed could have taken him that followed directly after, as if Leviathan had completely withdrawn from the capital.

 

He was young.  The young make terrible, sometimes horrible, and fatal mistakes.  This one just happened to be for his mother.  He could not have known that their machinations would be of this magnitude and about time he had, he was no longer a rookie TURK and thus couldn’t leave without becoming a marked man himself.  What good would being gunned down be only to find he’d been too late? 

Vincent was more than positive with his own parental instincts now, that she’d had wanted him to live, no matter what and just try to be a better man.  No one could have known the tree that was Shinra’s reign’s roots were so very rotten to the core and that far down.  While Tseng was having to dispatch people in the name of Joseph T. Shinra, he could try to cultivate what he had learned into Rufus to try to make him a better leader when the time came, a better man for the coming future.   The time came at the hands of Jenova using Sephiroth’s skin as irony would have it.

And that lead us to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was a cliché all.  He was a walking wet dream.  He literally had been and still was a walking sexual God that somehow had not been touched in any way though his body composition commanded it.  Hell, his voice reading about microbiology, commanded he be manhandled.  And he was receptive as well.  And when the man cracked from the onslaught of emotions from coitus, he just opened so beautifully, like the world’s largest most convoluted book that somehow had a glorious and fulfilling ending, one you couldn’t have expected to have come from the same storybook.    

Sephiroth knew he had been owned since birth, there was no shorter answer than that. 

Hojo was spineless and wouldn’t ever claim the boy because he knew to do so would open questions, uncomfortable questions about why he couldn’t play as other did, why he didn’t even look like him, why he wouldn’t even tell him about his mother in great depth, and above all else, why the felt the need to hurt him daily all for the ‘sake of science’.

Sephiroth was never treated as a person, only a thing.  A thing to behold, a thing to be used, a thing to control.  Everything was asked of him and never returned.

 He was trained from the time he was two to not cry…

There was something so inherently nefarious about that.  Children have growing pains, their emotions will be jumbled as they enter puberty, and honestly just the sheer loneliness he felt he knew growing up in a laboratory room turn bedroom would have made him want to cry on merit.

Vincent knew that if their children were geniuses, he could only imagine Sephiroth in action fully, if he had only been nurtured, not hindered by war, pain, and suffering.  Would all diseases be cured at the hands of his mind?  Who knows?  No, they ‘built’ him for war, pumping him with so much Mako that that flowed more in his veins than blood, literally infected him with an alien lifeform that could have terminated him in the womb like he was so much flesh…it was too much.  And when this person, this man finally got of age and had decided he was going to go on his last mission and leave it all behind, Nibelhiem happened and changed everything.

 Jenova knew of his weaknesses because that was her nature to pull from her own cells the knowledge she needed giving the quality of being psychic.  She felt the loneliness, the sadness, the sense to rebel against ownership…and she filled two of those rolls while exploiting the last one to the fullest.  There she sat in the back of his mind with the reigns, as he bloodied his hands for this creature that was no more his mother than that had been ‘her’ body when he found it.  When he kept coming back unnaturally from having to be put down, it was disheartening because all he wanted was freedom and he had NEVER once in his life had it. From the womb through all those deaths and rebirths up until now, he had never been free.

From his experience of being a female and being a mother, it took some of his edge off.  He was entirely too jaded and for good reason.  It wasn’t until he’d been given the hope of having me in his life as a mate, was completely freed of Jenova for good, and able to live out his days that he was truly happy.  Now it wasn’t all right at the beginning when he came back because he still had conditioning issues.  He’d knew that Sephiroth had mental issues in the past, that was no secret and often resorted to his brute force and sheer power and cunning to get his way…but that too was the only way he was taught to be by his keeper, who was indeed his father.

 

He wouldn’t and didn’t condone this behavior, and with time and trials set before Sephiroth, they’d lessened this tendency plus he could work it out in other ways such as his aggressive sexual encounters with Tseng and himself in either male or female.  He’d discovered himself to be a masochist from it.  Oh, and the arrogance and self-surety of this one.  He knew he shouldn’t have been attracted to it, but Vincent also knew there was a whole slew of other things that shouldn’t be as well and well they were so captivating too.

Watching his mates copulate was the most rewarding thing in the world. 

Tseng was like Sephiroth’s photo opposite with his olive complexion, almond shaped eyes, dark and sultry, and long flowing off black hair that was so long and silky it looked as if it came for an actual spool.  He was only off Sephiroth in height by one or two inches or so and while Tseng held more of a swimmer’s physique, Sephiroth was like a moving powerhouse covered in soft alabaster skin.  Them entangled together…there were no words.

Yes, Vincent had decided though things had started beyond eccentric, stressed, involuntary, abrasive, and ultimately a respite of sorts made, love had been constructed and fortification was a real thing.

As with the other children, Tseng’s and Vincent’s children grew fast.  This time, though, instead of Vincent’s children giving in indication that they were the ones born after Tseng’s son, they seemed to grow even faster than Sephiroth’s twins.  What would have taken a normal human child an 8 month to do, was being done at two months.  This was not to say that Tseng’s child was not without his own growth spurts as he himself looked 5 months by his full month birthday.  Chaos had said due to Vincent’s and Sephiroth’s composition, it would always be the case of any children they fathered or mothered, and especially those they produced together.

Things were wonderful and they were taking full advantage of their invitation in Wutai.

On the third month of the twin’s birth Vincent shuffled against Tseng on the large tatami mat they’d slept on the night before hand.  The first thing he’d noticed was that his sleeping yukata was much tighter than he’d remembered if not, ripped in some areas and…oh.

Vincent had never smirked evilly in his whole entire life but this was one of those moments.  He’d told Sephiroth he wouldn’t forget this transgression, no matter how soon after the birth of their children.

They’d as a family had decided to stay in Wutai and Yuffie had enough large cottages under her that they could just, you know, have one she said to eloquently.

 Rufus had come back from his business in Midgar for the week and was by her side in the throne room and Hiro-kun was now also playing with the older boys and enjoying it as Cloud and Reno had already a time ago gotten a vacation spot there, Tifa and Rude had too. 

Cloud had returned to the city and left Sora in Tifa’s care with her own daughter, Kairi, that was only a year younger than Sora.  The boys and girls were being tutored here in Wutai which was wonderful as all the adults had not had a vacation, some of them ever, mainly Sephiroth.

Vincent had spotted a very male Sephiroth in the afternoon hours in the cherry blossom courtyard that was around the main palace and all the cottages around it.  He had been practicing his katas in his samurai style hakama and hair bound in a tail at the top of his head, and nothing else.  Vincent had taken in all that beautiful musculature as it turned this way and that going through more muscle memory than anything and looking like koi swimming in a spring, effortless and fluid. Sephiroth so much more intense than normal today and Vincent using his skills to not be detected, continued to eye rape the vision before him.

Green eyes glowing with an internal power and sharp, hair whipping in a tail like liquid mercury, Sephiroth held a katana of like shape but not necessary length of Masamune and went through all his attacks one by one as a sort of dance.  Vincent caught Sephiroth’s scent on the wind.

Ah so that was what he was hiding.  Mores the pity.  He’d warned Sephiroth eight months back or so.  All he could do was try not to impregnate him…

With that Vincent continued to watch as now the ex-General had had his fill of the practice and went to a private spring for a cleansing.

Once Sephiroth was finished it was now dark out, and the moon was fully out along with its counterparts, the beautiful stars. They had always amazed him so since he’d never got to see them since the smog in Midgar was so thick and intense.  Sephiroth had noticed upon exiting the spring a male kimono that was very embellished.  He knew who’d provided it as he was on the air and he would oblige him.

Vincent had watched as Sephiroth put on the kimono and had begun walking into the courtyard again and had taken a seat on one of the stone benches again, much like his female form had on their wedding day.  Sephiroth was so heartbreakingly beautiful in any form.

As Sephiroth sat there, a familiar smell entered his nostrils and heat at his back as Vincent bent over his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

“It’s quite dangerous to be out here Sephiroth, alone” Vincent all but purred in his ear.

“I am quite capable of taking on enemies or did you forget who your husband was?” Sephiroth said breathless.

“No…it is not safe to be outside, smelling delectable the way you do, with me” Vincent purred into a hiss.

Sephiroth shuddered as Vincent ran his normal hand inside the kimono along his blazing skin and his clawed hand through Sephiroth’s hair.

Before his hand was even through Sephiroth’s hair in one swipe down, there now sat a diminutive version of the male in female form again.

With the change, whatever had been slightly masked, was now unleashed fully.  It was obvious as well to Vincent as it hit him full on in the face.  It was such a heady scent.  It was Sephiroth and yet not when he was in his female form.  It had whispers of vanilla and now cherry blossoms and ripe peaches ready to be plucked.

Sephiroth mentally couldn’t describe what he was feeling, only that he wanted so badly.  His feminine body burned with it.  He’d felt this ache over the last week but denied it in his male form because he knew he had two nursing female counterparts and from experience, that didn’t bode well for his wants to slake his desires normally.  The way his body was responding though now that Vincent was male and he female was curious.

“What about the children?” Sephiroth, now Sephira asked.

“What about them I have saw to their needs and will continue to until they are completely reared.  They have not stirred or did you forget my hearing is quite sensitive to these things?” Vincent said with a smirk and with a boldness born from nowhere, sucked Sephira’s ear lobe into his hot mouth worrying it with his teeth that had begun to sharpen at Chaos’s manifestation in his form.

Sephira did gasp out and tried to leap away, forgetting that she’d just been a he and the clothes that had fit just perfectly-now pooled at her feet as so much beautiful silk along with the colorful obi and her pools of silvery hair reflecting the moon’s glow.

Sephira blushed in awkward embarrassment, not that she didn’t know that Vincent had not saw her plenty nude, but that she’d forgotten such a thing.

 Vincent sat in the moonlight in his own plain kimono, arms crossed drinking in the visual of a nude Sephira among the cherry blossoms at night.  There was an obvious bulge from under that kimono.  Vincent as well had his hair down and strolled up to her as if he was floating and that glorious smell intensified, making Vincent lightheaded as all his blood quickly ran to other more pressing areas.  He came along Sephira’s back and planted his nose right in the crook of her neck and just inhaled as if smelling the most wondrous thing in the world, making his dick twice and Sephira feel it against her lower back and cause her to moan out.   Vincent then wrapped his arms around her, feeling her feminine curves along her sides and behind and hips.  Sephira was in a daze.  Sephiroth mused that Vincent always had a way with his touches and was I a daze and was about to be lulled into the next in the process when she began to struggle, attempting to struggle against him.

“We can’t Vincent!  We have enough progeny now to start a small platoon.  Rufus will not be pleased.  Besides you’re doing this only because I did this to you, not because you really truly want me.” Sephira said bowing her head forward and ceasing her struggles, hiding her face with her long bangs.

“While it is true we have many offspring, so what?  We have a lifetime, a long indefinite lifetime in front of us. Surely you didn’t think these to be our only children?  It is quite possible because we do not age and we metabolize too quickly for oral contraceptive and I am not certain that even a vasectomy or hysterectomy will not automatically be treated as damage and literally just be regrown, that we would just not have several children over the span of our lives; is that so wrong really?” Vincent said turning his mate to meet his face, lifting her chin.

 “To answer your other statement, yes, I have wanted to get you back, but on my own terms.  I always want you.  I can tell you what is happening to you as it seems that Chaos is again to blame but is merely facilitating what I would have done on my own volition” Vincent said.

Sephira thought back to way back when they were first together and it clicked: she was in rut and had been for a time and now that rut had turned to heat with the change in sex and her walls had come down hence the stronger feelings.

 

As she was lost in thought, Vincent took this as acceptance and began anew working her over.  Her bent down to take a light pink nipple into his mouth while massaging the other.  The response was immediate as Sephira wrapped her arms around his head to keep him there.  He was allowed room to switch to the other and she gasped out a shaky sigh as nipples were now bright pink. Vincent could dislodge himself from the heaving chest and consider the glowing greens that looked back.  Taking Sephira’s hand, he laid her down on her own silks from her kimono that were cushioned by lush grass and fallen cherry blossoms.

 Vincent began to kiss down Sephira’s stomach while still massaging her breast one at a time until he got to her source of her nectar.  He gently moved her legs apart to which the ex-General still blush profusely and turned her head this way and that.  With a tentative lick, up one vaginal lip and down the other, Sephira cried out as Vincent soundly licked and nudged at her clitoris that was shyly hiding.  With great strokes and teasing, Sephira began to bloom as much as the cherry blossom she smelled like.  She was groaning and gasping ‘no, don’t stop’ as Vincent seemed to be almost nursing her little bundle of nerves as if it were another teat.  Her left thigh was twitching badly and all at once, breathing hard and thrashing away from the pleasure but also trying to get more of it as well.  She came like a waterfall on Vincent’s tongue to which his response was to lift, lock eyes with her and preen and lick himself clean as if he were a well-fed cat, which set off another weak orgasm inside her.

 Vincent had had enough with pleasantries and was ready for the main course of her tight and wonderful sheath.  After saturating the bulbous head of his penis in the remaining of her spendings, he entered her and she just seem to unlock.

Sephira cried out to the moon and the stars above as Vincent began a steady pace on her body.  Mentally, even Sephiroth himself was just squirming, begging to be taken.  He wanted this so badly it went beyond all reason. Vincent redoubled his efforts and he was physically scooting them both along the courtyard floor on Sephiroth’s silken kimono.  Oh well, it least it would be ruined for a good reason.  Vincent was now going at a punishing pace inside of Sephira and it was all she could do to just try to meet those thrust.  With her remaining strength, she lifted and locked her legs around him, basically ending up on his lap bouncing. Then Vincent got inventive.

He took one finger and traversed down to her flower to see if the same lubrication theory was true in either form.  It was.  So, as he was still bouncing Sephira in his lap firmly, he changed the angle on purpose entering her flower.  Sephiroth howled out her immediate orgasm at the pain/pleasure feeling.  Vincent knew he was meeting his end but not yet and he’d set things up accordingly.  With one passing of his hand long Sephira’s back, Sephira was now Sephiroth again, which was apparent by the weight distribution.  Sephiroth was slightly startled to be back in his own body but it still felt good, just now it felt good of course in different places and intensities. Before he could see what Vincent’s, plan was, with a strength born of augmentations and beast, Sephiroth was on his hands and knees, Vincent still very much buried in him.  Before Sephiroth could acclimate himself, Vincent began going a severe speed and pace, knowing every nook and cranny on his body.  The first slam to his prostate robbed him of his motor functions, thank the Goddess for Vincent’s arm around his waist.  The second and third took away sound as all that was happening was a wide mouth frozen in awe and pleasure, a silent scream that would be so loud if it were audible, he’d have to throw himself back into the nearest Mako well, no matter how good it felt.  The third and final thrust took his senses and stole his orgasm from him even as the owner of the powerful thrust made three, four more thrust and was filling him to the brim.  Sephiroth wasn’t aware that he’d be crying from the pleasure of it all, but then again afterwards, he wasn’t aware of anything else as he, once again after mind-blowing sex from one Vincent Valentine, had black out.  He vaguely thought before going “I knew that Vincent was holding out on us purpose in the sex department” and with that darkness filled his eyes and mind.

 Vincent dressed himself hakama pants and nothing else and picked up Sephiroth and carried him covered in the grass stained yet still beautiful kimono to the house.

 When he made to the house, he quickly bathes Sephiroth clean and then tucked him to bed.  He himself was about to turn in when the door was all be slammed open and in walked a profusely sweating, high flustered looking Tseng that was male.  Oh well.  He was just getting good exercise with the younglings tonight and the children hadn’t even stirred.

After pinning Tseng to a wall, both hands above his head and powerfully pounding into his equally tight heat all the while noticing that Tseng’s natural sandalwood and hint of spicy was so much more enhanced, he figured that it was Chaos’s doing as well.

 Tseng struggled and fought against him just the way he liked it as he took him fast and hard on the wall, the man crying out with every passing of his prostate.  Tseng shivered and shook and cried out with every nudge against it.  He coated Vincent’s chest spectacularly, Vincent bracing him as he slides down the wall to lose consciousness.

 All this losing consciousness was either a great ego boost or starting to worry him that Chaos was doing more than just screwing them, to which Chaos took great issue, mumbling something about outrage for saying he’d hurt his mates, anger, yahda ya, that was the jest of his tirade and he withdrew further into Vincent’s mind.

Just like Sephiroth, Tseng was cleaned and placed in bed by Sephiroth, to which Sephiroth’s answer was a strangle cuddle that Tseng had learned to block most the force and ease into the holding, even while sleep.  Vincent slid in by the men and he himself fell into sleep.  That is until the natives became restless and he was back up and shifting to nurse.

 


	7. Sinner's Solace

***Cannot Fix What’s Not Broken***

The next morning came with all the mate in the bed asleep and in different angles.  Sephiroth had turned away from everyone and Tseng turned and held Vincent who in turn was turned towards the door towards the sounds of the children.  Also, there was hair, lots and lots of silvery hair lay all over the bed, over the other two men. Vincent woke first.  He got up to pad to the bathroom and went to survey the bed and his mates within-noticing something odd.  Sephiroth was Sephira again. 

He slowly walked over to Sephira and took in the female form that was still nude from the male form last night.  They had finished as men though…

Vincent looked to speak with Chaos.  Chaos was still being sore about yesterday’s ‘misunderstanding’. 

**Yes, the whelp is with child.  Why do you ask?  You always take on the female appearance when that is the case.**

Yes, but…we completed coitus as men.  Why…how did he get pregnant?

**Oh…that is a simple one little TURK. You have always had both organs.**

Vincent’s mind sputtered to a stop at that.  Could this be why he felt like Sephiroth was his other part?

**Before you make yourself ill with worry or confusion, yes this is what the pink one sent him back for. You had been made for each other all that time ago. He had been engineered so that if you ever came around to your senses he could be for completely and wholly.**

Why would Hojo do that?

**The blueprints for this plan were left from the whelp’s mother.  Shortly after we were bonded together, she created a file that would be integrated with husband’s work so that if something should happen and she didn’t survive, not only would you have someone to love you and care for you as you were to be, but so would Sephiroth.  The whelp’s father was so under the control of the calamity, he had no idea that his plans had been tampered with, thinking he had created the idea and so did it to both of you.**

Vincent thought on that for moment.  The more he thought about it the more he wanted to cry.  Lucrecia somehow knew things weren’t going to come out fine in the end.  She must have had a change of heart then when he had talked to her, while she was still pregnant with Sephiroth though they were both tampered on.  Vincent covered his mouth to muffle the sudden emotion that he didn’t see coming and both Tseng and Sephiroth were up looking for him, albeit slightly groggy but alert enough due to their training.

“What is wrong?  Why am I female?” Sephiroth asked confusedly but worried to see Vincent so crestfallen. 

Vincent recalled and told both what had happened and what was going on currently with Sephiroth, why he was female.

“Oh…I see.” was all Sephiroth, or Sephira could numbly get out and allowed for Tseng to pull him into a warm embrace.

Vincent came up from the floor where he’d been crouched and crying, dried his eyes of the silent tears he’d finish shedding, thankful that Lucrecia in the was not the monster that he at the end was having to think she was and embraced her son and his mate.

 

Everyone packed up and said their goodbyes to Yuffie promising to visit in the summer so Yuffie gave them that cottage to be theirs, Vincent refusing for it to be given and paid for it for any orphans or widows who could use the money as he was in interest and he was a Bigillionaire, Sephiroth right behind him.

Sephira took this pregnancy in stride because he’d found out a tidbit of information about his real mother.  Yes, it would be tedious but like Vincent said, they all had a lifetime, a very long lifetime at that so they could have all the children they wanted.  It was looking like they weren’t the only three like that either.  Cloud had stopped aging around 20, and he was supposed to be 32 by now, but still looked like that 20-year-old. 

**Back at TURK HQ-Rufus’s Presidential Office**

Tseng, Vincent, and Sephiroth, now Sephira stand in front of Rufus and Yuffie who are sitting on his couch with his son crawling from his mother lap all over his father as Rufus for his part stayed serious.

“Did you all even try to use the ‘gift’ I gave you or are you trying to force me to reopen SOLDIER and keep the TURKS a permanent fixture?  Have you saw any of Sephiroth’s son’s fighting, for that matter did you see him fighting Cloud’s spawn? Goddess, I haven’t even touched on the girls as I have heard from Tseng that they are naturally gifted like their ‘mothers’ in Materia, one doesn’t even have to have it near her to cast…Free vasectomies and hysterectomies for all!”  Rufus said planting his arm and fist under his chin as his son, Wilhelm Shigure Shinra, had climbed along the back of the couch and now was sitting squarely on his shoulders and was playing with his strawberry blonde hair, all while his father was glowering at the three who wanted to laugh at the scene, and whose wife was audibly laughing to side of him.  Trust him to get with the wild child and make her a dutiful wife.  Was it too much for the monkey like behavior to have skipped the first child at least?  He rubbed at his temple at this situation again. 

Tseng didn’t have the heart to tell him that it wouldn’t have made a difference if they’d used that gift or not now, Sephiroth was made for Vincent and vice versa. 

The months passed quickly and this time Sephira was gifted with a girl child from Vincent and named her Aegis Snow.  She was so beautiful.  She had dark hair and her eyes what were so breathtaking.   Her eyes were green, a more nature green and they were rimmed in the red of her father Vincent’s eyes. It was like Aerith was feeling mischievous and wanted to stamp her eye color on the child.  He missed her in the Lifestream.  She’d been so helpful and nice through this all.  He didn’t mind that the child looked so much like her he was happy to have a reminder of her. 

With careful planning and support from his spouses, he and Aegis had set out on a trip specially planned on Captain Cid Highwind’s airship, destination his mother’s cave, Lucrecia.

With a barrier in place on him and his squirming little child, he walked through the waterfall into the Mako encrusted tomb of his mother’s unrest.  He knew he had to set things right from his last visit, especially considering his new knowledge and what he could possibly do to save her for himself.

“Mother, can you hear me?” he began setting down in a very similar fashion setting a pack to the side of himself with his spare armor that was his female form’s size and essentials for Aegis. 

The reaction was immediate and with his finely tuned vision, he saw the first trickles of tears began their path down her cheeks again.  She was listening.

“Mother, I…I seek to make amends for my behavior last time I visited your tomb.  I did not know your careful thinking that you had done to protect me in the end.  I am…I’m sorry that I ever doubted and blamed your reasoning.  I have been hurt by all that have known me in some way or form and it is very hard for me to take things at face value.  I knew Vincent had loved you but I was so confused as to how he could when I was so damaged from all the experiments done on me…and apparently, you as well” Sephiroth stated, shifting Aggie in a more comfortable position, allowing her to sleep comfortably.

Back at home, they’d went through the archives that had survived and had found a curious Materia amongst the boxes and boxes of files that was before computer filing.  Vincent, Sephiroth, Tseng, and even Reno alike watched in awe and shock as this ‘Materia’ played a message that had been embedded into from one Dr. Lucrecia Crescent.  She explained her reasoning on what she had started out to do with Soji Hojo, her dutiful husband, and Faremis Gast and one Ifalna Gast as well, later to be Aerith’s parents, on the Project S experiment.  She also explained that about time that both Faremis and herself found out that Jenova was no benevolent Cetra but instead a blight from the skies that decimated Ifalna’s people, she’d taken over Hojo’s mind, and with it his rationality for friend and foe and for feelings as well.  He’d start doing the procedures on herself even as the other scientist tried to free her, but it was too late.  The amount of Mako and Jenovian cells in her were too much and she would surely pass as soon as the child was born, if not immediately during childbirth: she would never see Sephiroth alive.  She stated how she did surprisingly survive Sephiroth’s birth, albeit on death’s door.  At her request, she had brought her under strict orders after she realized that Hojo had gotten ahold of Vincent Valentine, her true love as well.  She’d sequester herself in this Make coffin for not only penance for playing Goddess but also for hope that one day her soul could either be free to be able to meld with the Lifestream they tampered with or to be cured, either way she was resolved to.

Sephiroth and Vincent stood stock still, silent tears stream down both their faces though they refused to show any more emotion in front of Reno.  Once they were back in the comfort of their own home, Vincent and Sephiroth had went directly to their separate rooms to brood, which was their nature and to cry for the woman that they had thought had forsaken them.

 

Back in the cave, Sephiroth sensed that Aegis was getting restless and hungry.  He shifted and pulled free of his long coat, everything pooling around her now smaller frame.  She produced Aegis to her breast and began to feed her.  The tears flowed more freely, from both now women.

“Mother, do you know you have another granddaughter?  I brought her to you.  Her name is Aegis Snow Valentine-Xu.  I know it is quite long but it cannot be helped as our name is hyphenated.  She is so beautiful.  She looks like Aerith, this one does.”  Sephira now said, tears streaming down her face as she talked.  “Mother, did you know I…I can save you from this purgatory, so that you could be with your grandchildren, you…you could be with…me” Sephira said much more softly afraid of hearing such raw emotions spilled from his heart, from his psyche.  He loved this woman more than she should and he didn’t even know her, but he wanted to know her.  He needed to know that one of his parents loved him, cared for him truly.  That he was more than just an experiment.  For all he’d done, lived, and experienced, yes, he still needed the validation.

As Sephira now sat their nursing and rocking Aegis, and soothing her own emotions that were frayed, she heard it as clear as her own voice.

“I’m so sorry… never meant to hurt you” the disembodied voice said causing Sephira to focus her eyes on her mother’s face which was now flowing with tears.

Lucrecia had spoken to her as Vincent stated she could to a small extent.  That meant the world and all its treasures to her.   She knew what she had to do.  She made a make shift bassinette for the child and quickly changed into her female armor.  After re-pacing her belongings and cradling the content child in arms, she levitated to her mother so that she was face to face and she leaned forward with her head on the crystal where her forehead would have been and gently kissed it and placed her hand on the crystal one last time and then with barrier back in place, went back to the awaiting Sierra to board and start making calls.   In Lucrecia’s cave, you could hear “I loved you…” whispering out and onto the wind.

 

***Homecoming***

 

To say that Reeve Tuesti was surprised that Sephiroth personally took him up on the offer he’d made months ago, was monumental.  He just had to make sure everything was done correct and right or he knew it was his head if she wasn’t revived.  So, Reeve and his special crew of scientist and engineers went and set off to get Lucrecia Crescent from her cave.  Sephiroth and Vincent were both balls of nerves and were waiting with baited breath as the team first extradited her from the cave and then transported her back to the WRO.

The team painstakingly worked day (and night) on Dr. Crescent.  They finally sent Vincent and Sephiroth out into the VIP private waiting room, completed with recliners and a full-size bed.  Just as Sephiroth had finally lost the war on keeping his open for a stress induced sleep, Reeve came out the back and he was back alert, eyes trained on the man, Vincent’s also shining in the dim light, Tseng standing in the middle of the both holding a hand each.

“Gentlemen, the operation was a success.  She is resting and will be able to see you shortly” Reeve said with a smile in his voice.  Sephiroth and Vincent both sighed in a collective relief.  Tseng got a call in a most inopportune time.  He’d knew that all his TURKS knew that they were there now and he didn’t recognize the number.  When he answered and he heard the voice speaking to him in Wutaian, Tseng began to shake.

_**It’s been a long-time son that I love.  The flower daughter of the Cetra says hello and for you to cherish your gifts as you get them now that your spouse’s mother and now** _ **** _** your ** _ **__ ** _**mother is back with your forever.  Please come find me with the White Rose of Wutai…** _

With that the call hung up and Tseng knew no more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys we made it again! Thank you to all of you that stuck in there with us and read this beast all the way through. Know this was my first fan fiction and Sid's first really to the Final Fantasy 7 Lore. Thank you to all that took out the time to comment and give kudos and still will. Be on the look out for a Epilogue later on in the month as well. Thank you!


End file.
